The Guardians of Selene
by Draegyn
Summary: The Second in the Book of the Renewal. Set three Earth years after the Law Keeper, Darien and Andrew, along with several ignorant reincarnates, all find out exactly how accurate Darien's ability to tell the future is.
1. What Came Before

Greetings all and here it is, the Guardians of Selene; the second in the Book of the Renewal.  Once more, it must be understood that, although the story itself is original, many of the characters within are not of my creation.  

Draegyn

Aeons ago a Darkstar known as Metallia corrupted a mortal sorceress named Beryl and used her to circumvent the laws by which the Divine Stars existed.  For Metallia served Kaos, the ultimate nemesis of the Heart of the Universe, and it desired nothing more than its own darkness spread throughout all of existence.  To fulfil her master's desires Metallia urged Beryl to raise an army and attack a star system that was unprotected by any of the Heart's followers.

War ensued, all civilisation fell and life itself was near extinguished.  The Heart's followers could not destroy Beryl for the mortals her machinations threatened but through the power of the Divine Star, Selene the Lady of Mystery and Queen of the Lunarians, both Metallia and Beryl were locked away from existence until such a time as the star system had recovered and could face the enemy on more even grounds.  

To this end Selene's mate, Thanatos, the Lord of the Dead, released ten mortal souls that had recently entered his realm into his beloved's care.  Selene and her people made themselves a sanctuary upon the moon of the single, surviving world that they may guard and protect the seeds of humanity as they struggled to return to their former greatness.  So it was that centuries later, when Metallia and her slave escaped their prison, the heroes of the first war were reborn on the single, surviving world in their once teeming star system and succeeded where they had once failed.  Beryl was killed and Metallia, herself, was destroyed by them.

**In the Law Keeper:**

Trouble on Earth forced Selene's watcher, her son Tranquillity, to call to his twin for aid.  Serenity, Selene's champion and Guardian, answered her brother's request will due haste and found herself embroiled in a tangle of past, present and future that could herald the end of both her mother's rule, her own life and her universe.

The arrival of a mysterious child born of both human and Lunarian heralds a war that has spanned both time and space, thus breaking the bans of two Divine Stars.  As the Guardian of one of those so sinned against and the ally of the second, Serenity needed to join with the mortal reincarnates to face the new foe, called the Darkmoon family, that threatened the Earth.  Disguised as a human, her power bridled and concealed, she fought at the side of Darien Chiba and four girls who had named their fighting team the Sailor Scouts.  

Even limited as she was, Serenity's power was enough to protected the child displaced in time and the Earth itself.  Together the group of young mages captured several of the Darkmoon's warriors, Serenity and Darien accidentally merging minds in the process, and converted them to their own side.  Then the Darkmoon, itself, approached the Earth, and its proximity to the blue world almost caused the planet to tear itself asunder.  Hidden in light and aided by a mysterious golden power Serenity and her twin managed to buy them time and, while Tranquillity tended to the Earth, Darien, Serenity and the Scouts took the battle to the enemies' own lair.

Even as she began to hope that she could complete her mission without betraying herself she learned that the enemy was under the sway of yet another of Kaos' minions in an attempt to kill the heir of the Heart of the Universe and destroy any hope that the cosmos had for a renewal.  With no other recourse she unveiled her true power and, with the aid of the Scouts and Darien, she neutralised the inhabitants of the Darkmoon and cleared their minds of the deceptions of the Darkstar known as the Doom Phantom.

With those of the Darkmoon no longer in the picture, Serenity prepared to die in a hopeless battle to stop the Doom Phantom from destroying the Earth in malice.  However, Darien, the guardian of a relic called the Imperium Silver Crystal, had discovered that she was the very one that the Doom Phantom had come to kill.  

Serenity was the future Heart of the Universe.  Darien could not allow her to die and so gave her the crystal he protected and confirmed his suspicions correct when she proved that she was the one that his bloodline had awaited since the beginning of time.  Wielding the crystal to unite their magicks in a manner only those possessed of soulbonds had been thought capable, Serenity, Darien and the scouts destroyed the Darkmoon and the Doom Phantom with it.

Victory came at a heavy price and, although Tranquillity, his own mate and the Guardian of Time were able to undo much of the damage to the Earth, not even the heroes of the day, mortal as they were, could be allowed to keep the knowledge they had gained of the workings of the Stars from Serenity.  Serenity and her mother were forced to erase their memories.

With no knowledge of the greater reality, Darien and the Scouts were returned to Earth to be watched over by Tranquillity in secret.  However, there was one occurrence that not even Selene, herself, had predicted.  Changed by his association with Serenity past all understanding, Darien remembered.

**Now, In the Guardians of ****Selene****:**

We see what became of Darien and exactly how accurate a seer he was.


	2. Prologue

The Guardians of Selene: the Second in the book of the Renewal

By Draegyn

Dragynne2000@yahoo.com.au

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Greetings my Lord, it is a pleasure to see you this night.  

I believe congratulations are in order.  Your son is a babe to be proud of.  

Will you accompany me for a time?  The path may appear unusual but for as long as I am by your side, you are in no danger and I would be grateful for the conversation.  

I apologise that our surroundings unnerve you so but this realm is never constant and I would have it no other way.  Mortals may reside within the walls of their own minds, protecting themselves from the vastness that is our universe.  This is foolishness of course.  You may deny them yet the other dimensions will always be there and you still reside within them.  I prefer the richness of knowing all aspects of reality and I cannot understand your stubborn, persistent blindness.  A fault of mine perhaps yet my rejoinder has always been, 'there are none so blind as those who will not see.'  You may quote me if you like, a few of your fellows already have.

Returning to the topic at hand, I do not believe that I could endure perceiving existence through such limited senses.  To confine my mind to such a small flat portion of the realms is something I would never willingly do.  Still, your kind and many other mortal races much like your own all seem to thrive in what they believe are only four dimensions.

Humans believe that time is the fourth dimension and from such a limited perspective it is only to be expected.  Yet time is not the fourth or even the fifth dimension.  Instead it is the ninth in order of things.  And as the three physical dimensions are easily transversed by humans so are the other realms by those who possess the knowledge and power to do so.  

Awareness, Imagination, Will, Mystery and even Death may all be manipulated, though never with temerity.  Even so, the consequences a being would face if it would defy Thanatos would be dwarfed a thousand times should it cross Chronos.  He bars the Gates of Time and with good reason.  Only the Eternal Star has the perception necessary to walk the corridors of Time.

Still, that is not why I have come to you this night, my Lord.  It is in fact the realm of Awareness that I would discuss with you now, or rather it's shadowed face.  For everything in this reality must exist in balance.  As the Heart of the Universe, the Eternal Star, exists, so must the personification of destruction, the Darkheart.  With consciousness, there must be unconsciousness and when such a state is considered relative to both Imagination and Will, there are dreams.

Divine Stars, those whom your people call gods, each exist as a caretaker to a small segment of the universe.  There are many who watch over a purely three dimensional realm while others may guard an entire facet of the universe, such as Selene the Lady of Moon and Magic does with Mystery or her consort, Thanatos, does with Death.  Then there are others whose duties lie with an amalgamation of the realms.  I am one such and my domain is Dream.

For longer than your world has lived, I have ruled my small segment of reality and I have taken my place in the Council with pride.  I have done so with skill and wisdom and those under me will never rue my rise to power.  It is not hubris for me to speak so.  Very few have the strength of will necessary to stand firm on Dream's ever shifting grounds, even those amongst the Divine Stars.  I can think of but three among those who now live.  Yet still I find I grow weary.  

My kind, and by this I refer to my fellow Stars, for I have long since diverged from the species I was born to, live long but we are not immortal as humans think.  We do not age but even we grow old.  Not even the Heart of the Universe himself is immune to the natural succession and even he must face renewal someday.  May it be long after I have faded from memory.  Time sits heavily upon my shoulders, a burden I would never have understood when I accepted the place destiny had reserved for me.  It is time for a renewal, an insignificant one in comparison with the one that the universe will one day face but more than important enough for me and for you my Lord.

For you see, I have no Guardian.  Not even a favoured servant, let alone a lieutenant of the power and training needed to inherit Dream.  And, as I previously stated my Lord, there are few among my contemporaries qualified to succeed me and none are free to do so.  So I have waited, my burden ever heavier, my shoulders wearier, until this night when it seems my prayers have been answered.  For this night, the Heart of the Universe himself spoke to me.  It seems, my Lord, that this night Elysion has been born.  

The babe whom you have just barely left with his mother has a destiny before him greater than even mine.  It does not matter the name you have selected for him nor the line to which he has been born.  He is Elysion, my chosen Guardian, heir to Dream and protector of much, much more.  A path of events has now been set in motion, a path that will end with the death of the Speaker.  Your son shall witness the greatest loss that the universe will know in living memory and within his arms the Renewal shall begin and end.  His will shall be the strength of the Black Wolf in pursuit of the unjust, his mind as clear as the amber of living memory and his love for his soul's mate will blaze with the strength of a thousand of your suns.  You do not understand my references yet he will.  His power will be as gold as the wolf's eyes, as the ancient amber, as the sun above you and his path is not yours to determine, father or no.

Still, I understand the dilemma this poses for you and your kin.  Elysion is already a guardian of sorts, is he not?  He is born to it as were you, your father and your father's father before you.  I will not relinquish my claim on him and even if I could, the Speaker's need of him is even greater. Still, we are not cruel.  We have some time, my Lord and we will not grudge you a portion.  We will allow a century for him to grow, to take his place among your people and live his allotted mortal span.  The depths that dwell within him shall be buried so that he might not know the alienation of a Guardian Star amongst mortals.  When the time has come for his duties to be passed to his own successor or should his duty end prematurely then those depths shall rise and his true nature will reveal itself.   When his power burns gold, I will return for him.

Make your preparations well my Lord for though you have a handful of decades, Elysion will sire no son to follow him.  His own heir must be sought elsewhere.  This much I will reveal, though by rights I should not.  You will never know her but your son will sire you a granddaughter, believe it or not as you will.  Her hair shall be the hue of Terran clouds in the sunset and her eyes as deep a ruby as her mother's will be sapphire.  

Now I will return you to your normal path through my realm and bid you farewell for we shall never meet again, though my realm is ever open to your dreaming soul.  Fear not for your child my Lord, for though his path will be lined with hardships, he shall be the keeper of something far greater than any treasure you could name.  The renewal will come and into his possession shall be given the Heart of the Universe.

***

"Your Majesty!" Luna called, "Serenity!"

Artemis looked at his fellow guardian in worry.  It did not matter that she denied it, he was her soulmate and he knew her far more completely than she would have liked.  To the rest of their people, it might not have shown but to him her anxiety and fear were like a beacon.  He did not know the news that had disturbed her so but as one of Selene's two guardians, he would learn soon enough.  Something inside told him that he would know entirely too much all too quickly and he wished briefly that his friend, queen and goddess had chosen a Guardian.  Another hunch told him that the Lunarian people and their queen would need a champion in the near future.

*_Serenity!  SERENITY?!*_

"Whoa!" he muttered.  The mental shriek reverberated around in his mind and almost knocked him off his feet.  He shook his shock off and quickly caught up with the ebony haired Lunarian again.  A quick snatch at her wrist and a yank had her in his arms where he attempted to sooth her.  It would do none of them any good if she lost her wits in a crisis… whatever it might be.

To his surprise she let him hold her and that as much as anything scared the white maned Lunarian man.  She had spurned his suit at every turn.  In truth, wooing her was proving to be an exercise in patience that he would never have expected when his parents had sent him to court to be trained as a warrior; of course he hadn't expected Queen Serenity to chose him as one of her guardians either.  Still Luna's stubborn refusal to admit even the slightest grain of attraction to her soulmate was quickly becoming the stuff of legend amongst their people.

He blocked all of the thoughts that ran through his head away from any possible intrusion on his mind that she might make, for once glad that her attitude meant the bond between them was still weak.  It would not do for them to get into an argument now.  He pulled away from her and the crescent symbol of his office flashed on his forehead as he stared into her blue eyes.  *_What has happened Luna?* he demanded directly into her mind._

Even in the haven of her mind she could not find the words to respond.  She subsided into sobs and he held her close once more.  A quiet thought lightly brushed at his shields and Artemis looked over Luna's bent head.  Dark eyes full of knowledge met his.  Cropped dark hair fell past her chin, a pale face showed a youth long past and her delicate physique was completely at odds with the power she wielded.  Still it was her eyes that commanded his attention.  The knowledge they contained were Death's secrets and Artemis mentally accorded her the respect that was her due as Thanatos' chosen Guardian.  One day a being would come whose eyes shone with the mystery of Selene but until that time Artemis and Luna would serve their queen to the best of their abilities.

"What has passed?" the dark haired girl asked.  A quick flick of her eyes assessed his fellow guardian's condition and returned to his calmly.

Artemis shook his head in confusion.  "I am not certain Lady Messiah but she seeks Serenity."

The Dark Messiah nodded emotionlessly and tilted her head.  "Your queen approaches even now with my Lord," she informed them after a moment.  "Selene is aware that something is amiss.  Both she and Lord Saetan come with all haste."

Artemis nodded his thanks and mentally rebuked himself for allowing Luna's mental turmoil to slow his own thoughts.  He shelved his recriminations for later and returned his attention to the lady in his arms.  _*Luna, she comes.  Calm yourself.*_

"Aye Lady Luna," a hollow voice agreed aloud.  "My lady needs that thou be calm."

Luna quickly pulled away from Artemis and whirled to face the two Stars who had appeared.  The queen that Artemis and she both served was silver of hair and eyes.  The crescent symbol that branded both of them as hers shone softly on her brow and two barely visible gossamer wings spread from her back like a butterfly's.  She was slender and ethereal, an image that befit the Lady of Mystery, still many mortals would no doubt believe her to be spirit rather than a god.  Her lord and mate was almost her opposite.  Feathered wings of deepest black sprouted behind him and a wavy black mane fell from his shoulders to disappear in the darkness that garbed him.  No matter how great the light around him, his face seemed to be eternally in shadow and only his lady had ever seen the hue of the eyes hidden beneath his ominous brows.

Luna visibly drew herself together and reported with a remarkable semblance of calm.  If Artemis had not felt the fear that ran through her he would have believed her to be nothing more than the same ever-collected woman he had yearned for near a standard millennium.

"The Solarian star system has fallen," Luna started and paused as she awaited the Divine Stars' reactions.

Her words quickly erased any other considerations from Artemis' mind.  All knew that the Speaker was abnormally interested in something that dwelled in that particular system.  Anything that involved Sol or its surrounding worlds was sure to involve the entire Council.

Selene nodded slightly.  "Continue."

Luna licked her lips.  "A Darkstar invaded.  Eight of the worlds are dead, one completely destroyed.  Only the third planet still lives and anything approaching civilisation there has been eradicated."

Artemis inhaled with a hiss.  So many would have died and for what?  What could a Darkstar possibly have wanted with a star system that was still isolated from the rest of the universe?

"It was Metallia."

Again Artemis was stunned.  Metallia…  Kaos' handmaiden.  He stole a glance at his queen, she was the only Council Member to have faced Metallia in the past and survived, let alone won.  Her face was grey and Thanatos supported her tenderly.  He held her silently for a moment, an indescribable communion passing between the two soulmated divinities in that instant.  

Finally Serenity smiled wanly.  "I will be fine Saetan.  We must attend to our duties now, my nerves can wait."  He nodded and almost unnoticeably squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"How could the Speaker allow this?" Thanatos' Guardian broke the silence and her lord frowned. 

Luna grimaced.  "She used a mortal cat's-paw, a sorceress named Beryl."

"And that makes it acceptable?" the small warrior demanded coldly.

"No, my Hotaru, it does not," Thanatos responded grimly, "It only means that the Speaker cannot intervene directly lest he risk war with the Darkheart."

"Technically a Star, whether divine or dark, cannot be held responsible for a mortal's actions."  Selene paused and her smile was sad.  "It is the price for allowing mortals free will, Hotaru.  They have freedom but if they permit themselves to be manipulated then it is they who must pay."

"What I am more interested in," Artemis interrupted, surprising them all.  "Is _why?"  He looked earnestly at his queen and her consort.  "What was so important in that very small, distant, weak, defenceless, backward system could possibly have inspired Kaos to send his handmaid there to destroy it?"_

The four stared at him and Thanatos frowned.  "Kaos?  Thou art so certain that the Darkheart is involved?"

"Yes," Artemis answered without thought.  "Metallia has been kept very much under tight control since she fought with Serenity and lost.  She would never have been allowed to do this unless Kaos himself had sanctioned her actions.  So again I ask, what is so important there?"

"They produce chocolate and coffee," Hotaru commented blandly, obviously as confused as Artemis was.

"Chocolate I will give you," Artemis allowed, "But coffee?  No, it is a vile brew.  Still I doubt Kaos would risk war over something so petty."

"There were rumours that the Guardian the Lord of Dream had finally chosen still dwells in that sector of space.  Was there not talk of a pact where Elysion would remain mortal for a century to fulfil other responsibilities before accepting the duties of a Guardian?" Luna's face was thoughtful as she tried to recall more but that little was enough to cause Selene and Thanatos' expressions to become horrified.

"Your Majesty?  My Lord?" Artemis asked tentatively.  The two gods ignored him, their attention caught once more in a private exchange.

Finally Thanatos shook his head.  "Nay Love, 'tis not possible.  I would have felt the passage of a Guardian Star through my realm.  Elysion cannot be dead."

"Are you certain, Beloved?  His death would greatly jeopardise all."

After a moment Thanatos nodded and turned to Hotaru.  "My Messiah, seek the boy's soul-"

"If he is within your realm I will find him," she promised and disappeared.

"Your Majesty?" Luna's voice was tentative.

Serenity and Saetan moved closer together and it was a moment before the Lord of the Dead spoke.  "Thou were right Artemis.  The Darkheart does plot.  It seeks to sabotage the Renewal."

Artemis frowned and Luna stepped back, lightly brushing against him.  Neither understood exactly what they were being told yet both felt to the depths of their souls the magnitude of the coming crisis.

The ominous foreboding was confirmed by Serenity's next words. "It will settle for dominion of the universe, no less."


	3. Chapter one

OK, here's chapter one.  The last part was a prologue set before the Fall so that some information you'll want later is available.  Saetan is Thanatos is the personification or lord of Death – he is all of those people.  Remember Divine Stars are often known as different things by the different peoples and cultures under their rule and Saetan/Thanatos is the lord of Death which means that eventually every mortal soul knows him.  That makes for a lot of names.

Next point (in the list of questions readers have asked – I will not answer all of them, that'd ruin the fic) is that Elysion is a person in this story, not a place… sort of (it's a part of the story that will not be important in Guardians).  Helios does not exist, or at least not yet and I make no guarantees one way or another for the future.

Hotaru is still alive but is not in Guardians, again I make no guarantees for Morpheus (the last part of the Renewal).

I know the prologue was confusing to some, good.  It was supposed to be.  *grins*  Hopefully everyone will be enlightened by the end of the story… although, yet again, I make no guarantees.

That's all of the questions I saw, if you have any (plus the always welcomed comments, feedback, critiques and observations) just let me know and I'll do my best to get back to you.

Draegyn

Dragynne2000@yahoo.com.au

The Guardians of Selene: The Second in the Book of the Renewal.

Chapter one.

            Andrew leaned back and stretched his legs out in front of him.  Supposedly he was using his free time to relax but honestly he was just plain bored.  Once upon a time he would have gone to Darien when he had an hour or two to spare but that had stopped happening over three years ago.  In fact he had not seen his friend for over a year, not since Darien had gone to America to complete his education.  What really aggravated the Lunarian was that he had no idea how it had happened.  It seemed as if one day Darien had just decided to keep his distance.

            Maybe it had something to do with Darien's discovery of the final six reincarnates, one his cousin and another a childhood friend.  With them the human man no longer had need for his old buddy and so moved on... not!  Andrew realised he was brooding but he couldn't help it.  He hadn't understood just how important Darien had been until he was no longer there and so now he was stuck desperately missing his best friend.  It was just so strange the way that Darien had started to avoid him and be so withdrawn even when they were together.

            Andrew's only explanation was that the problem stemmed in the supernatural.  After all Darien didn't know that Andrew wasn't exactly ordinary himself.  Darien had never trusted Andrew with his secret identity as Tuxedo Mask and believed him to be ignorant of the whole situation.  Maybe something had come up among the reincarnates that kept him preoccupied.  The only problem with that was that one of Andrew's jobs was to watch over the reincarnates and he knew that they were all currently living peaceful lives.  So why was Darien still refusing to even answer his calls?

_            *Still moping over the Frog-face Toki?  I thought you'd gotten over that by now?*_

            His eyes widened and the headache that had been about to start in his temples disappeared before it began.  _*__Usa__?!*_

            A mental giggle and a wave of love and amusement washed over him, cheering him up.  _*Who else?  Just though you might like to know that Bertie has finally worn Umino down.*_

_            *What?*_

_            *You didn't know?  Well it seems our old friend has had her eyes set on my ex-devotee for some time now.  Finally her efforts at seduction have paid off and he can no longer deny the attraction.  The bond is true and the ceremony will be held in roughly one of your months.  Do you think you and Reika'll be able to make it?*_

            He chuckled slightly.  _*Honestly?  Well this I want to see.  I always though Naru and Umino were destined.*_

_            *Nope.  Bertie snatched Umino up right at the start.*_

_            *She did?  I didn't hear anything of it Sis.*_

_            *Oh, don't worry Toki.  You didn't miss a party.  He just made it a little bit of a challenge for her.  He genuinely loved Naru after all.  She doesn't seem to mind though.  I think she knew that their relationship was only temporary.*_

_            *Well that certainly reduces the population of singles up there.*_

_            *Tell me about it!  There's still Catzi, Avery, Emerald, Haruna, Naru now and, of course, me that are female-*_

_            *Ah well __Usa__, this generation of the Newmoon might not be Lunarian but the next will!*_

_            *I know, I know.*_

_            *Still no sign of the golden stranger who helped us during the Darkmoon crisis?*_

_            *Not hide nor hair.  I'm telling you Toki, I'm almost willing to forget about The One and just grab myself a human hubby.*_

_            *I'm sure __Darien__ wouldn't object if you really wanted to get naked with him.*_

_            *Hah hah.  That's not exactly what I meant you lech!  I might have considered it if I hadn't decided to 'save' myself but if I hadn't then I wouldn't be in this mess would I?  I was so sure that my soul-mate was just around the corner that I allowed too much power to build up in me to permit casual liaisons.*_

_            *Whoever is first is it, huh?  Oh __Usa__!*_

_            *Don't worry Toki, I'll just have to be patient until my mysterious golden match appears.  No biggie.*_

_            *No biggie, right!  You could be waiting for centuries yet.*_

_            *Heart I hope not!  But for all I know this waiting could be part of the forging that's supposed to prepare me to succeed the Speaker.*_

_            *If it is than at least it's in a worthy cause.*  _

_*I suppose but I must say that my dreams aren't helping any.*_

_            *Oh?*_

_            *Sometime when I wake up I can almost remember dreaming of someone.  It always fades before I can store them in my permanent memory but I know they're there.*_

_            *Dreams...  That's an old sign that the time for cementing a soul-bond is approaching.  It hasn't happened much since old Morpheus started to get on in aeons but it might be a sign.*_

_            *Whatever, all I can say is that they're frustrating.  I'm always waking before I can get to the good part.*_

_            *It's bad when you can't even loose you virginity in your dreams huh?*_

_            *Very funny fy braud.*_

_            *Seriously __Usa__, that might be a good sign.  I think that was how the dreams were supposed to happen.  The idea was to entice or some such but not actually give away the whole deal.  I'll ask Artemis or Luna about it if you like.*_

_            *Ah don't worry about it.  So about Naru and Diamond, will you be able to come?  It'll do you good to get away from Earth and __Darien__.  You'll be able to see your old friends and maybe that'll help with that need for men that you have.*_

_            *I don't-*_

_            *Don't perjure yourself, brother mine.  I know very well that you don't have any close male friends down there other than Frog-face and seeing that he's not exactly making himself available lately that leaves you with a surfeit of female companions but no one to talk about football with.*_

_            *I don't like football __Usa.__*_

_            *The point is that, while you have Reika, Lizzie plus your zillions of teenage groupies, Darien's defection has left a big hole in your life.*_

_            *So the answer to both of our problems is that we need to meet some men?*_

_            *Sound good to me!*_

_            *I have a better idea __Usa__, you find you soul-mate and provide me with a brother.  There!  Two birds with one stone!*_

_            *I just wish it was that easy.*_

_            *I would do anything to help you Sis.  You know that.  If I were able I'd be running around the universe man hunting for you but...*_

_            *Stuck on Earth.  Yeah.  Tell you what, when the interdiction falls you, me and Reika take of for a year in Andromeda.  You two can have a second honeymoon and I'll check out the local hunks!*_

_            *It's a deal __Usa__.  __Usa__?*  He_ frowned as he felt his sister split her attention.  Generally that was a sign that she was about to be called away.

            _*Hmm Toki?*_

_            *What's up __Usa__?*_

_            *I'm not sure yet.  Something aways out just tripped my internal alarms.  Sapphire's going to take a look for me.*_

_            *This sentinel business is really working for you lot huh?*_

_            *Yup, you wouldn't believe just how much I've managed to get done here on Jupiter over the last three years without galactic tourists taking up all of my time.*_

_            *Oh?*_

_            *Yeah, look.*  She_ easily shared her sight with him so that he would see the same picture she did.  _*You like?*_

_            *Do I like?!*  Was_ she kidding?  _*Of course I do!  It's absolutely amazing.*_

_            *It's almost at the stage where I'm going to have to leave it for a time to see how it goes on its own.  I was thinking, maybe Mars...  Eh?!*_

_            *Usagi?*_

_            *I'm not sure Toki, it feels like...*_

            Andrew waited patiently for his sister to finish but after several minutes, instead of returning, her mind only became more distant_.  *__Usa__?*_

_            *Oh Speaker help us, Toki!   They're so strong!*_

_            *What __Usa__?*_

_            *I don't...  There's seven of them and I've never felt their like before. I've called Luna and Artemis already but they're near Mercury right now.  I have to go Toki, they're coming so quickly.  Sapphire's already been hurt.*_

_            *__Go__, __Usa__, go.  Speaker bless and stay safe!*_

_            *That's not in the job description, brother mine.*  With_ that comment the channel between them was severed and Andrew was left alone.  A precognitive dread started to build in him and an urge to have his mate near him began to grow.  Something was very wrong and it centred around his sister and the strangers she now went to meet.  Suddenly he stood up and concentrated on Rita.  He needed to be with her and, even more, he needed her in Tokyo.  Trouble was coming and coming fast.  With that thought he disappeared and left his apartment empty.  Outside the Tokyo sky started to darken as a storm began to build.  Anyone who was wise would be taking shelter for the coming night was going to be a killer.  In more ways than one.

***

            Darien damned the storm, the darkness, Jyp and his own foolishness all in one breath.  Then he added the entire city of New York just for the hell of it.  Behind him Alex chuckled and Darien spun away from the window angrily.  He glared at his cousin coldly.  "What's so funny?" he demanded darkly.

            "Not much," the blonde replied, "Just the thought of you, out in that, looking for your car keys."

            Darien snarled, "I'm going to kill him."

            Alex rolled her eyes.  "Yeah right Coz.  You do realise that if you lightened up he'd leave you alone?"

            "Does he realise that if he doesn't stop provoking me I'm going to put an extremely nasty curse on him?" Darien returned sarcastically.  From anyone else the threat would have been ridiculous but from Darien it was not something to laugh at, he was inarguably the most powerful of the reincarnates and they all knew it.

            "Were you always this bad tempered Darien, or is it just us?"

            Darien's glare darkened and when he saw his cousin pale he took a breath to calm down.  It wasn't Alex's fault that Jyp had taken his car and hidden the keys in the park and nor was it her fault that Darien missed being able to sit down and talk with Andrew.  The first problem could be solved by the application of a potent truth spell and, as Kip (the Jyp) was a pathological troublemaker, it would serve as solution and retribution both.  The second problem was one that nothing could fix.

            Three years ago he had awoken from a dream with all of his memories of the eight or so days of the Darkmoon crisis intact.  Memories that a certain female alien had told him she needed to erase.  His first thought was to go to his best friend of the time and just let Andrew's company sooth him as it had so many times before.  For five years Andrew had kept him sane, whether he had known it or not but then Darien had realised that his friend's remarkable ability to help him think things through without saying a word indicated that he was more than he seemed.  Clues, hints and half answered questions from a week that had been cut from the timeline all combined to tell him one thing.  Andrew was Lunarian.

            His best friend was none other than Tranquillity, the son of Selene and twin brother of Serenity and therein laid the problem.  Not only were humans not supposed to know of the Lunarians but Andrew also had his own reasons to see that Darien's memories of Serenity were lost permanently.  For many different reasons, some of which he didn't understand himself, Darien refused to allow it to happen.  So he avoided his best friend and any tactile telepathy that might be hidden in Andrew's pointy Lunarian mind.  He had even gone so far as to use the discovery of the rest of the reincarnates to emigrate.  Unfortunately for those around him, without Andrew's moderating influence Darien really was not pleasant to be around.  Sometime even he didn't understand why everyone who knew him didn't avoid him like the plague and that night he was worse than usual.

            "You OK Coz?" a concerned Alex insisted.  

            Darien nodded absently and glanced out of the window again.  It really was strange at how much on edge he was... well more than usual anyway.  The storm felt natural, three years of practice observing energy fields told him the ones in the vicinity were healthy, if slightly tangled by the storm.  So there was no reason for his stomach to be twisting the way it was.  For no reason the memory of Serenity in her role as Bunny came to mind.  They had been in Raye's shrine and he had asked her to help interpret some visions.  

            "A silver light attacked by seven spears of Chaos..." he said to himself.

            Alex frowned.  "Coz?"

            "Chaos... not Chaos but Kaos!" Darien's eyes widened and he swore virulently.  It was time for the next part of his vision to happen.  Alex was staring at him as if he'd gone mad and Darien whirled on her.  "I have to go."

            "What's the matter?  Vision?"

            "Something like that."

            She looked at him in question.  "Do you want help?"

"No." He grabbed his jacket of the back of a chair before he met her eyes again.  "We all know that I work best alone."  He smiled slightly, the only time he had ever felt comfortable fighting with a partner had been with Serenity and they had spent most of their time arguing.

            Suddenly his eyes no longer saw his cousin or Jyp's apartment, reality twisted and his mind descended into dreams.

***

_He was surrounded by darkness, distant stars his only source of light, and a familiar presence made itself felt with a strength and immediacy that he had no known for three years.  His attention immediately riveted on a racing streak of power that could be none other than his longed for lover.  Her speed was such that her movement across what must have been light-years was instantaneous.  It seemed that she had entered the radius of his perception and left it before he could even blink. _

_He did not question how he forced his being to follow her.  All he knew was that he needed to be with her and then he was, only to find her locked in battle against an abomination.  Near her a dazed man drifted in the vacuum of space, the man's rich blue aura the only thing between him and death in the desolation of deep space.  For some reason this man seemed familiar to him but he brushed such notions aside as he watched as his love fought for her.  _

_He attempted to intervene but nothing he did affected either combatant.  It was as if he weren't even there.   With a shock that he realised he was bodiless, that only his mind witnessed the nerve-wracking scene.  Thus he was unable to intercede when he noticed six more monstrosities approaching the beleaguered pair.  Not even the recovery of his love's unknown ally could turn the tide in her favour and it soon appeared that the two were doomed.  Then another appeared and added his strength to the fight.  Then another and another until his beloved fought along side nine warriors of what seemed, to him, to be amazing strength.  Still, even his awed sight, it was his beautiful beloved who outshone them all._

_The first abomination was crushed but then the additional six enemies arrived. The warriors separated into smaller groups, each team tackling a single of the monsters but even so they were still outmatched.  Again his foreboding grew.  In the distance he sensed the approach of yet more warriors, these undoubtedly his love's kindred, and he rejoiced.  His relief was cut short when four of the creatures broke away and fled from the battle.  The other warriors were all engaged and it was his beloved silver warrior who gave chase.  With misgivings he watched her pursue them and with fear he saw her catch one.  _

_Two forms hurtled towards Earth locked in a fatal embrace. Each fought the other furiously both bloodied and bruised.  The larger being was so evil that even the starlight seemed to shrink away from it.  The smaller was a woman in silver armour, her white wings streaked with silver and black liquids as she battled for her life.  Earth's atmosphere got closer and closer.  The monster seemed to gain the upper hand in the deadly conflict but a moment's distraction allowed the angelic warrior to strike a lethal blow.  The monster perished but not without cost, the survivor was hopelessly bound to its corpse and the tangle of bodies was irrevocably caught in Earth's gravity._

***

            Darien blinked and found even Kip had left his hiding place to look at him in concern.

            "Dare, are you alright?"

            Darien shook his head and wordlessly pushed past both of his friends.  They watched him incredulously as he jerked open the window and allowed the storm entry into the apartment.  The gale tore through the room and beat at all three but Darien ignored it as he climbed onto the ledge.  He looked back at his blonde companions only long enough to yell, "Stay inside, do not, under any circumstances, go out tonight."  He didn't wait to see if they would obey before he pushed himself off the ledge and into the elements.

            Alex would love this, he thought as he fell faster and faster from Jyp's twentieth floor apartment.  He didn't bother to disguise himself but allowed the magic to rule him as he was, channelling the speed of his fall into energy for flight.  It wasn't something that he had always been capable of, this mad race through a sky, battling lightning, hail and wind indiscriminately but his power had evolved in a sudden surge.  Ever since the moment he had first met Serenity his magic had started to change and had did not stopped when she left.  The scouts had also experienced it but not to anywhere near the same extent he had and, unlike them, his power was still growing.  Visions, true dreams, energy tracking, flight and even healing had joined his list of abilities.  

            The greatest difference, however, was his steadily increasing sensitivity to his planet of birth.  Sometimes he could feel a blade of grass pushing it's way out of the ground or when toxic chemicals destroyed a fragile ecology.  There was a word for a person with that kind of perception, ecopath, and such a person was intrinsically connected with the world they were a part of.  With the damage humans were doing to Earth it wasn't necessarily a good thing to be, there was more than one reason Darien had become more unbearable over time but that was the sense he activated as he soared across New York's sky sky.

            It took him only a moment to locate the disturbance he knew was coming at the edge of the atmosphere.  He had no doubt that his friends would rebuke him for his carelessness but as he raced across the continent of North America at a speed which had to be approaching mach eleven he couldn't find it in himself to care what American radars might detect.  He wove through a tapestry of lighting and cloud, seeking a falling heroine and nearly an hour later caught up with the flaming mass as it passed over Japan's coastline.  

It hit the ocean with a roar that could be heard a hundred kilometres away, even over the noise of the storm.  Steam hissed as rose in great clouds from site of the impact and Darien was nearly scalded as he rushed in the fallen object's wake.  The water churned from the impact and it fought his magic as he sought to both calm the swell and part the waves.  The surface calmed fairly quickly and the massive waves shrank to a less threatening size but he still needed to reach the fallen mass.   Slowly and arduously, with an extravagant use of magic, the seawater pulled back from the seabed to reveal the crater that scarred the otherwise flat bottom.  Cautiously, he levitated down into the deep hole and the sides loomed several metres over him by the time the bottom was within sight.  

            Heat radiated off the rock around him as he went lower and he was soaked by perspiration and steam when he finally reached the body of the dead monster that had fallen onto Earth.  He found a solid footing and braced himself to lift the corpse.  The huge thing was a burnt black hulk that weighed over a tonne but he had no choice and no time to waste.  The silver sword that protruded from its back acted like a goad and he dug his fingers into one side of the titan and heaved.  The skin on his hands started to sting then burn and he strained desperately, anxious to move the weight before the one beneath was seared worse than his hands.  Magic enhanced the muscles in his arms and worked with several simple levitation spells until, an eternity later, the slender silver form of Selene's Law Keeper was revealed.

            If Darien had had the time to waste he would have despaired over her condition.  Her wings were mangled, seemingly crushed beyond repair.  Her skin was raw and lacerated where it wasn't burned or bruised.  Part of her armour had been pierced and he could see the gaping wound just under her left breast where her heart had barely been missed.  Her arms were bent at odd angles and her legs were little more than pulp and skin.  Black fluids from the monster mingled with the silver blood that gushed from her own wounds.  Her week breathing was accentuated by a faint whistling that meant one or more of her broken ribs had punctured her lungs.  Amongst all the damage her face was a relatively untouched pale oval but blood trickled down the side from various head wounds and though Darien grieved to see her so badly wounded he acted quickly.  With a thought he conjured the cape he wore as Tuxedo Mask and carefully wrapped it tightly around her.  Gently he lifted the shrouded woman into his arms, wary of her shattered limbs but need drove him to haste and he prayed that she couldn't feel anything.

            He lifted into the air and rose up, out of the pit and allowed the waters to close in one more.  The sea washed over the hole, carrying sand and debris and within minutes all evidence of the extraterrestrial battle was lost.

***

  A century hence a fisherman would discover the sword of Serenity still implanted in a tremendous bone and an investigation would result in the skeleton of Kaos' fourth spear being discovered.  A new mythos would arise and the tale would persist into the time in which the half Lunarian child, Rini, would be born and add to the legend of Serenity.

***

            "Andrew?!  ANDREW!"  Darien screamed from his friend's balcony.  The harsh and freezing wind changed directions and he shifted in an attempt to shield his precious burden from the worst of the weather.  Tears mingled with rain on his cheeks as he felt Serenity's heartbeat falter yet again, in spite of all that his growing ability to heal could do.  If her heart didn't fail then she would drown in her own blood if help weren't found soon.  With a distraught burst of power the glass door shattered into a million tinkling pieces and he stepped into the lounge room through the wreckage.  A quick glance showed the room empty and he rushed from room to room searching hopelessly.  He reached out with his mind and tried to feel the energy patterns in the apartment for hidden life.  Nothing, his friend wasn't home.  

            In despair he sagged and slid down the kitchen wall, unconsciously juggling the dying angel as he did so.  His magic had been exhausted and the hospital wouldn't know how to help even if he could get her there in time.  There was nothing more that he could do and he felt great, wracking sobs well up in him.  She was going to die and the only one who might have had the power to save her was gone.  He kissed her pallid forehead and his tears splashed onto her white skin.

***

            Andrew felt edgy, he wasn't sure why but he knew something was wrong in Tokyo.  He had no reason to think so.  There was nothing different about that night other than the storm that had been building when he'd teleported away.  It was probably pouring rain there at the moment.  The blonde stared out into the African wilderness and at the back of his mind anxiety over his sister's wellbeing began to gather.  He rubbed at his temples and went back to browsing through the papers on the small camp table.

            "I'm free to go love," a welcome voice told him and he looked up.  His beloved mate peered in through the opening of the tent and he jumped to his feet.

            "Finally!"  He ducked out of the tent, scooped her into his arms and planted a quick but emphatic kiss on her lips.

            Rita smiled at him and the familiar euphoria that her smile caused came but it was strangely muted.  Her smile faltered.  *_Toki?  What's wrong Lover?*_

_            *I'm not sure...  __Usa__?!*_

_            *What?*_

            _*I think we should get back to __Tokyo__ Love.  Something major's in the works and I'm pretty sure my twin is going to be in the middle of it.*_

_            *Tonight?*_

_            *I think so, but I've only started getting bad vibes this afternoon.*_

_            *It's built quickly, you're almost hair triggered now.  I think you're right Lover, __Tokyo__'s where we need to be.*_

            In accord, the soul-mated pair vanished from the research camp and appeared in the lounge room of Andrew's apartment but instead of the quiet environment they expected they found it ravaged by the storm.  The wind and rain roared into the apartment through the hole door to the balcony used to be, glass lay shattered on the floor, puddles of water soaked the carpet and the pictures and posters had been blown from the walls.

            "What...?" Andrew muttered in shock but Rita didn't answer.  Instead she crouched down and touched a damp spot on the floor.

            After a moment she looked up, fear on her face.  "Blood," she whispered and held up fingers stained with silver, "Usa's blood."

            His heart skipped a beat as he automatically reached for the mind of his twin and found only silence.  Without thinking he went fully into warrior mode.  Slight depressions in the carpet led out of the room and he followed the footprints that hadn't been there a few hours before.  He stalked down the hall and ran the last few steps to wrench open the kitchen door where he discovered the last person he ever expected collapsed against the wall near the door.

            "Darien?"  His voice was a horrified whisper as he took in his friend's wretched condition, wet, exhausted and agonised.  Eyes that were black with grief changed to indigo blue as they met his, showing the depth of Darien's change in demeanour.  "Dar-"

            "Help her!"  It was a hoarse whisper but Andrew understood.  The cloth that wrapped the figure in Darien's arms did not conceal all of the matted golden hair, nor the mauled white feathers that could only belong to his twin and even those small indications demonstrated bleakness of the situation.  Without another word he crouched down and carefully transferred the dying Guardian into his own arms.

            _*Reika?*_

            Her telepathic response came from directly behind him.  _*I'm here.  Take her to the bedroom.  What exactly is damaged?*_

_            *What isn't?  Wings, arms, and legs are all crushed.  What skin isn't burned has been slashed or bruised.  What ever went through her armour has completely removed a lobe of her left lung and there are slivers of shrapnel in several organs...*  He_ continued to list the injuries he sensed in his sister, barely sparing a thought for her spent saviour.

            He laid her on the bed and delicately peeled back the drenched, too focused on what needed to be done to grieve for his sister.  He promised himself time to be a brother later, at that moment he needed to be a healer to equal her at her best.  Rita's peach coloured power touched and melded with his silver to create a single, strong and unique magic and then they began to work.  Rita's gentle hands plucked the useless feathers from the damaged wings while Andrew removed armour and clothing before he began to pick silver slivers of metal from the large wound in Serenity's abdomen.  Hours passed, bones were straightened and tissues repaired.  

            Magic and surgical skill together did what neither alone could have and when Andrew stepped back his sister slept deeply.  Her bare skin was not its natural pearly white, instead a dull grey, her magnificent wings now more akin to the stubs of a newly hatched chick than the glorious limbs of an angel and puckered scars marred her otherwise perfect body.  Her breathing was still shallow but her heartbeat was strong and steady.  She would live and, given time, none would ever be able to tell that she had come so close to death.

            A hacking cough came from behind him and he turned to find Darien slumped against the doorframe bent almost double as the effects of his actions finally caught up with him.  It was nearly dawn and Darien had spent the night, cold and wet without the sleep he desperately needed.  Andrew strode to him but when he reached across to lend support the other man flinched back.

            "What?"  Why was his friend acting so strangely?  The same question he had asked the previous day held more significance at that moment.  Especially now that Andrew had the chance to consider what Darien had done.  How had he known where to bring Serenity?

            Darien looked at him stubbornly as he regained his breath.  "No...  Don't touch me."

            "Why?  You need help!"

            "No, not until you swear that you won't change my memories!"  Blue eyes glared at him, daring him to deny that he could and Andrew found himself gaping.  Darien's lips twitched into the superior smile that irritated so many.  "Tactile telepathy, right?  I assume that if your sister has it, you do as well.  I can't imagine you'd be on Earth if you didn't know some way to manipulate people's minds."

            Andrew regarded the human before him in silence.  He knew, somehow, against every precaution, Darien knew what Andrew was.  Lightning fast he analysed the last couple of years and came to an astonishing conclusion.  "So that's why you've avoided me for the last three years?" he blurted.

            Darien sneered.  "Pretty good for a mortal right?"  Andrew was surprised at the resentment the comment revealed but he forgot about when Darien tottered and fell into him.  _*DON'T YOU DARE COME INTO MY HEAD!*_

            Selene's son reeled from the force of sending and impact both.  _*Well you stay out of mine!*_ he snapped back unconsciously and Darien's strength completely failed him.  Andrew, his healing senses still hyperaware, felt the sickness beginning to grow in the other man.  Explanations could wait.  He needed to get his friend into dry clothes and a warm bed.  Unfortunately the only bed in the place was the one on which his twin slumbered and even that needed to be fixed before they could leave her there.  He turned to Rita with his dilemma.

            She shrugged.  _*They may as well be invalids together and at least we'll know where they are.  You get him cleaned up and I'll handle the sister of my heart.*_

            "Come on Dare," he said at last and began to strip him off.  "I promise that you'll be safe at least until after we've had a chance to talk.  Now let's get you into something dry." Darien nodded and then balked with a quick glance at Rita.  Andrew rolled his eyes and led him into the adjoining bathroom.  While Rita levitated Serenity, cleaning the bed and sheets as the sleeping angel floated a metre over the mattress, Andrew turned the shower on hot and forced Darien into the stall.  Neither spoke as Andrew cleaned him up, making sure that every speck of black or silver blood, and even a little of Darien's own, had been removed before he allowed him out of the shower. 

            _*Reika?*  He_ felt Darien come to attention suddenly and realised that the human had heard the telepathic call.  It was another thing for him to think about when he had the time.  He shielded his next sending heavily and hoped that it would do. _*Can you give me a hand?  He can barely stand and shield Love.  I don't know whether it's because we're in contact or not but he just heard me!*_

_            *Wow!*_  

Darien started as the door opened and looked at Andrew wildly as Rita came through.  She stifled a laugh as she dumped a bundle of Andrew's clothes on a shelf and Andrew groaned in disgust.  "Darien, you haven't got anything she hasn't seen before."  For once he refused to pander to human sensibilities and before Darien knew what had hit him he was being rubbed down by the both of them.  For a moment he stood uncomfortably but a mixture of weariness and subliminal soothing from a practised Rita soon had him dozing on his feet.    

            _*Stars Lover, he's icy!*_

_            *I know Hon, I've been eradicating the precursors for pneumonia in his blood ever since he almost collapsed.*_

_            *Great way to thank him for saving Usagi, almost letting him die of exposure.*_

_            *I know but he always was too hard-headed to know when to quit.*_

_            *I have to admit though Toki, he's very nicely made!*_

_            *Reika!*_

_            *From a purely disinterested point of view, of course!*_

            Darien interrupted blearily, "Serenity, is she going to be OK?"

            Andrew nodded and did up a few of the buttons on the shirt Rita had forced Darien into.  "She'll be fine Dare."  That done he began to propel the dark haired man towards the bedroom.  "In fact, she's better off than you are at the moment."  He got a good look at his sister before he'd gone even a step into the room and looked at his life-mate with approval.  "You got that black stuff out of her hair!"

            Rita smiled modestly from Darien's other side.  "I figured she'd be upset enough over the loss of all her feathers, the least I could do was clean the monster blood off of her."

            Darien blinked at the exchange and Andrew returned his attention to him, ordering, "Now lie down."

            "With her?" came the incredulous response.

            Rita helped Andrew push the other man onto the bed.  "Careful of her wings," she warned and shook her head at his panicked look.  "Don't worry, they're perfectly healthy, she's just got to regrow the feathers.  No my warning is because she's a restless sleeper and it can be quite painful to get one of those things in the ribs.  Toki does it to me all the time!"

_            *Reika!*_

            "Toki?  Andy is that you?  You have wings?!"

            Andrew sighed again and forced Darien to lie down.  "Shhh!" he ordered, waving a hand in front of his friend's face and Darien's eyes drifted shut immediately.  Andrew turned to Rita.  "I don't sleep with my wings bared!"

            She looked at him evenly.  "You let them out all the time, usually when you dream."

            "I do?"  She nodded and he demanded, "Then why haven't you told me before?  If I'd known I could have done something about it."

            She looked sheepish.  "Well because you usually hold me close and shield me with a wing and I like the feeling that you protecting me gives me.  It's all the sweeter because you don't know you're doing it."

            A grin slowly shaped his lips and then he groaned in regret.  "Under other circumstances Love, I'd like to go into this in a bit more depth.  Unfortunately we need to talk with Mama."

            "The Queen needs to know," she agreed and added wisely, "Between Usa and Darien we'll have no shortage of conversation."

            Andrew glanced at the sleeping duo and groaned.  "This is going to take hours to sort out!"

            _*TRANQUILLITY AP SERENITY NI SAETAN!  WHAT, BY THE HEART, HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR SISTER?!!*  The_ mental shriek of his mother's mind rocked him back on his heels and even Rita, who caught only the edge of the sending, winced.

            "She's using your full formal name Lover," she whispered and looked at him sympathy.  "Not a good sign."

            Andrew sighed again and, through his bedroom window, noticed the bright sun hovering over the horizon.  The sky was crystal clear, no sign of the previous night's storm in sight.  "It's going to be a long day," he groaned and reached for his mother's mind.  In fact, with the way things were looking, it was going to be a long month.

***

            It found a refuge and settled in to await the return of darkness.  Four of its fellows had been destroyed; two by the target herself, but three of their kind still survived and were placed to destroy her.  The target's life signs had vanished but the hunters' instincts told the three survivors that their mission had not been accomplished so when night fell once more the three would emerge from their lairs and spread discord.  If the Speaker's heir herself failed to appear then they would destroy the world that harboured her.  Three of the seven spears of Kaos had been loosed, the essence of one of the seven deadly sins was harboured within each and, despite the best efforts of the gods, the seeds of three had been planted on Earth.  Unless the evils were uprooted and quickly, three of the worst aspects of humanity would flourish until a second Fall occurred.  A Fall from which there would be no recovery.


	4. Chapter two

Hello All.  Sorry about the long time since I last updated but I have several reasons.  First that I was having connection difficulties which have now been resolved.  Second, and more importantly, I am in the middle of a long and drawn out period of assessment.  It will be several weeks at the earliest before the next chapter.  My apologies but I really have to start taking this study thing seriously.

The Guardians of Selene: part two

The second in the Book of the Renewal.

By Draegyn

Dragynne2000@yahoo.com.au

_"What you did was very foolish," he told her as she stood beside him on the cliff.  They did not touch but she could feel his warmth against her bare side as they looked out over the grand vista laid out before them._

_"It had to be done," she replied simply.  He understood and he did not like it one bit.  She could tell by the movement of air when his shoulders stiffened._

_Neither spoke and only stared out at the immense bulk of Jupiter that surrounded them.  For the first time in her life the very air itself seemed to hum with life as her painstaking work had finally begun to yield results.  Two centuries she had persevered with the devastated world and finally it seemed as if Jupiter were ready to awaken once more. She still had a long task ahead of her but she did not wish to contemplate that now.  Instead she was fervently wishing that he would say some thing, anything, to relieve the dreadful silence that had risen between them.  She sighed in defeat and slumped.  She was about to retreat when his hand grasped hers.  She glanced at him but he steadfastly continued to look into the distance.  _

_"I know," he said after a moment and the reassuring squeeze he gave her fingers calmed her.  She laced her fingers with his and looked out at the vast, stormy plains of Jupiter.  For now it was enough._

***

            Darien awoke gradually, not rushing himself.  He savoured the feeling of wellbeing that permeated him.  His mind suddenly switched on fully and he opened his eyes quickly, stiffening in shock.  

            "Ah, I though I felt you waking up!" an absurdly chipper voice called and Darien looked up to see Andrew standing in the door of the bedroom.  His face must have still been scandalised for the blonde man tilted his head and asked, "Something wrong Bro?"

            Darien looked at him incredulously for a moment before he hissed, "There's a naked angel on my chest, what do you think?"

            Andrew made a production of looking down and examining the nude woman who was snuggled half on top of Darien.  Darien glanced at her again and had to admit that there was a good reason to stare at her.  Her complexion had returned to its normal pearl and the scars had faded to a network of faint, silvery lines across her skin, not in anyway reducing her appeal as Darien very well knew with her pressed so close to him.  Her scent surrounded him, flowers, vanilla, a hint of otherness, and it was starting to affect his mind.

            "Andy!" he almost begged.  

            His friend's face twisted in the manner that Darien knew meant he was trying not to smile.  He finally managed a sober expression and requested gravely, "Would you like to get her off you?"  Darien glared at him and the other man's face twitched.  "Well I would suggest two things..." Andrew paused and eyed him meaningfully.  "First untangle the hand you have in her hair at the nape of her neck.  Second, remove your other hand from her posterior.  When both hands are no longer occupied you should be free to slide her off you without waking her."

            Darien's eyes widened and he snatched the offending hand away from smooth skin.  It took a couple of minutes longer to unhook his other hand from her hair and his flush still hadn't faded by the time he was able to sit up unencumbered.  Almost immediately he was given cause to stiffen yet again when his bed partner curled around his bent legs.  He stared at her, completely at a loss and his control slipping.  The sight of a beautiful, naked woman who seemed to want nothing more than to be held by him would have been bad enough even it weren't this particular woman.  Unfortunately it was Serenity at his side and his desires warred fiercely with his common sense.

            He looked back at Andrew helplessly and was rewarded with a penetrating sapphire examination.  "So that's the way of it," the Lunarian said at last and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.  For a moment his expression was unclear then it resolved into decision.  "I have a bit of time to spare.  I think that we should have that talk now."

            Darien nodded dumbly and Andy smiled at Darien sadly. He strode over to the bed and carefully climbed onto the side opposite Darien before he gently began to guide his sister towards him.  A pang of disappointment shot through the human at the loss of the warmth at his side but nonetheless he helped to nudge the sleeping Serenity towards her brother.  One of her bare wings poked him in the thigh and he grunted.

            Andrew glanced at the wing in question and grinned at Darien.  "Look, her pin feathers are growing back already!"

            Darien looked closer and, sure enough, white fuzz covered the limb with the beginnings of the longer feathers also starting to show.  A few moments later she was curled comfortably against her brother and Andrew was looking at Darien expectantly.  

            "What?" Darien demanded after a moment under that penetrating blue gaze.

            Andrew sighed.  "Darien you can talk to me, you know that.  Nothing's changed."

            "Everything's changed!" Darien disagreed angrily.  Couldn't Andrew see that?

            "How?"

            "You're an alien!"

            "I'm Lunarian and I've always been one," Andrew responded with a maddening calm.  "It never made a difference to you before!"  Darien hated that expression and he had never seen it on Andrew before.  It was as if he though Darien was simple minded just because he was human.

            "I didn't know 'before'!" Darien retorted bluntly, an edge in his voice.  "You never told me-"

            "You never told me that you were Tuxedo Mask!" Andrew interrupted, "Not only that, you moved away without bothering to tell me you were leaving!  I had to hear it from the girls!  Wasn't I even worth a goodbye?"  His expression was a mixture of anger and hurt and Darien was glad that at least his superior calm had gone.

            "But you knew I was more than I seemed!" he returned, ignoring the issue of his departure.  He had always felt guilty about the lack of warning but he just couldn't have remained in Tokyo any longer and the reincarnates in New York had needed his help.

            Andrew glared.  "I have to follow the rules laid out and they say that no humans are to know of my people's existence.  By the way, 'I didn't know you were more than you seemed' doesn't cut it.  It's a matter of trust and you never trusted me!"

            "Trust?!" Darien growled, "I may not have told you about the super hero bit but I trusted you with everything important to me, my past, my friendship, my fears.  Then I find out that you were only putting up with me because you had to spy on the reincarnates through me for your mother!"  He was slightly surprised at what he said.  Apparently he'd had a lot of issues festering.

            He wasn't the only one.  "You moron!  Stars you are such a blockhead!  That you would even think... I would never do that to you!"  Andrew jumped off the bed, leaving his sister to mutter unhappily in her sleep.  Darien followed suit and within seconds they were nose to nose.

            "Why not?" Darien snarled, "I'm only a mere human, what do I matter?  Did you hear yourself before?  It was like you thought I was brain dead just because I'm not like you-"

            "I did not!"

            "You did too, at least your sister had an excuse when she did it, she didn't know me!  Both of you do the 'humour the poor human' bit to perfection!"

            "WHEN HAVE I EVER TREATED YOU AS LESS THAN MY EQUAL?!" Andrew roared.  Both flinched and glanced to Serenity before the continued with lowered voices.  "Darien Chiba, you are my best friend of any species!  After my mate, my twin and my mother you are the person I hold dearest in the universe!"

            "Then why the hell aren't I good enough for your sister?!"  His own anger shocked Darien.  He had known Serenity for such a short time and in that period his emotions had been shaken out of complacency and into a confused muddle but she had not stayed long enough for him to sort them out.  Until now he had never been sure exactly what his feelings for the blonde angel had been but there could be no doubt.  He was in love with her and the thought that his so-called friend might keep her from him infuriated him.  _You want her but you will never have her_… the venomous words of Diamond came back to haunt him and he pushed them away angrily.

            "I don't-" Andrew tried, oblivious to Darien's own internal struggle.

            To relieve himself of his own doubts Darien targeted Andrew instead.  "You keep warning me away from her, even lying about it!  Even before, 'oh so that's the way of it,' you said like my being attracted to your sister, or, yes, in love with her was the most horrible thing to happen-"

            "But you're human-"

            "SEE?!"

            "It has nothing to do with whether or not you're good enough!"

            "Then tell me why and STOP KEEPING SECRETS!!!"

            "I CAN'T!!"  Andrew looked wild and Darien felt the silver power explode in agitation.  "Don't you think I'd love to be honest?!  Don't you think it's hard on me to have to lie to everyone, everyday?!  The only person on Earth that knows the real me is Rita and she's based in Africa!!  I would love to tell you the truth but it's not as easy for me as it is for you!  You can quit being the capeboy anytime you want but I am stuck being a guardian for as long as my mother needs me.  And it's NOT like it's my mother telling me to keep it a secret nor even my queen!  It's my GOD!!!  It's the law of SELENE that humans do not know that extraterrestrial life exists until such time as they are prepared to go out there and meet it!!!"

            Andrew waved his arm savagely at the ceiling as he continued, almost incoherently.  "That is why my sister is out there everyday risking her life making sure that nothing gets near Earth to threaten your fragile psyches and why I'm here, waiting to tell everyone when you lot've grown up enough to join us!!"

            Darien leaned closer and rumbled forcefully.  "I will not let you or anyone else take my memories from me."

            Andrew replied in an identical tone, "You don't have a choice!"

            "If you try to take them I will kick you off my planet and not let you within spitting distance for as long as I live!" Darien informed, deadly serious.

            "I'd like to see you try," he was told.  Andrew seemed to grow and his illusion of humanity fell away as he bared his power in threat.  Darien took in the pale skin, slightly alien cast to his features, crescent insignia and white wings all limed by a faint silver tint with a careless glance before he responded by rousing the power of Earth.  Gold and crimson began to flicker in his periphery as his own aura became visible and Andrew noticeably recoiled.

            Darien grinned viciously.  "I'm not exactly the same tame 'reincarnate' you used to know Andy!  I am a true scion of Earth, heir to the power and abilities thereof!  You can try something but I can guarantee you that you can't take a reigning ecopath on his bond-world!"

            "Ecopath?!" The Lunarian had been caught flatfooted, his astonishment obvious.

            "You do know what an ecopath is don't you?" Darien drawled insultingly.  After the whole holier-than-thou argument it would be satisfying to be able to prove that Andrew didn't know everything.  "You know, the kind of empath who can sense the well being of planets-"

            "Of course I know what one is!" Andrew snapped, "My sister's one."  He paused and seemed to shrink as his threatening aura retreated until he was no longer the 'divine avenger' but a handsome blonde man who just didn't happen to be human.  Darien was slightly surprised by the retreat and the next words caught him totally off guard.  "So that's why you've been such a grouch lately?  And why you couldn't talk to me rationally?  The oil spill near Hong Kong must be driving you crazy!"

            Darien let out a breath and felt his temper cool.  "Partly," he admitted, "It's just a vague itch in the back of my head but it's getting so that I can't shut it off anymore."

            "The power's still growing?"  Andrew asked with a friendly interest.

            "They all are," Darien sighed and looked at Andrew cautiously.  "It used to be that I would hang out with you and I'd unwind.  It didn't matter that we didn't talk about it, just being near you did it.  You have a calm that's very soothing, without it I'm not safe to be around.  It's one of the reasons I always went to the arcade to drink coffee...  I miss that."

            "You have the other reincarnates now, ones that are male or your age, or both… Kip and Alex and the others.  You don't need me anymore."  Andrew looked sad as he said it and his voice was wistful.

            Darien looked at him incredulously.  Surely he didn't believe that.  "Kip?  Alex?  No offence Andy, but you have no idea of what's happening around you if you think that they can replace you."  He snorted caustically.  "Alex is fine but, as someone whose idea of relaxation is bungee jumping, she's not likely to help me mellow out and as for Kip...  well he's called Kip the Jyp for a good reason.  Do you know what I was about to do last night when I felt your sister falling?  I was about to go to the park, in the storm, to search for the keys of my Ferrari that he had hidden there.  With Kip about I'm not likely to survive another year without committing murder."

            "It'll never be the same between us," the blonde said slowly and Darien nodded in agreement.  What was said and done could never be undone, not even by the Guardian of Time herself.

            "No, especially not if we have to fight over the memory issue," Darien agreed, "But... it could be better."

            "Total honesty," Andrew mused with a growing smile, "It's a revolutionary thought."

            Darien tilted his head, a lopsided smile of his own starting.  "Ground breaking."

            "If my mother should-" Andrew started and Darien shook his head.

            "We'll cross that bridge when we run into it."

            "You sound like Mina?" Andrew jested.

            Darien shrugged and his smile grew a bit.  An idea came to him and he put on a straight face.  "To get into the spirit of the occasion I'll start off with the undeniable truth of what I think of you.  I'll have you know that I think..."  Andrew frowned and Darien continued, utterly serious, "... that you look like a demented cherub!"  He smirked and Andrew glared at him playfully.

            The blonde did a catwalk spin and mantled his wings.  "I'll have you know that these beauts are chick magnets!" he said condescendingly and wiggled his eyebrows.

            Darien snorted at both pun and assertion.  "Yeah right.  If you even tried to pick up someone other than Rita she would kill you."

            "She would not!"

            "Andy, you're whipped, why not admit it?"

            "Darien, I'll have you know that your human sensibility just cannot comprehend the relationship between soul-mates.  If it seems that I do whatever my sweet Reika tells me then it is because we are one and so agree on everything."

            "You're a wuss," Darien summarised, no longer bothered by the way his friend scoffed at his mortality, and Andrew mock glared.

            He gave his wings another cursory glance.  "They're not a normal part of Lunarian anatomy you know.  The wings of most Lunarians, my mother being the exception, are not only less substantial but they only show when an individual is flying.  Otherwise it's just two arms and two legs.  These feathered monstrosities are a part of being the son of Saetan a.k.a. Thanatos.  It could be worse, I could have had butterfly wings like my mother, again not normal for a Lunarian, now they would have gone down well!"

            "Either way you come off as a wuss," Darien advised.

            Andrew opened his mouth to argue and then conceded with a sigh.  "I used to, but that was before puberty and my growth spurt.  Not that it was important back then anyway.  As the son of the woman who was both queen Serenity and the Divine Star Selene, I was expected to look a little different from the other Lunarians.  My sister of course has always looked good with feathers and butterfly wings would have complimented her beauty just as well.  It's not fair but women almost always look better with wings."

            With or without their feathers Darien agreed as he looked at Serenity again.  A hand was laid on his shoulder as Andrew stepped up behind him and Darien remembered that his attraction to the man's sister was one of the things they disagreed over.

_            *It's not because you are human, it's because you are mortal.*_

            Darien turned back to his friend and stared into his blue eyes.  Andrew's mind had lightly linked with his own and for a moment Darien grappled to reply, lack of practice and Andrew's unfamiliar mind both contributing to his delay.  Finally he managed the mental twist.  _*I'm not quite sure that I understand.*   _

            He felt Andrew casting about for an explanation when his mind coiled strangely and his own magic roused unexpectedly.  He blinked and stumbled into Andrew.  His friend caught him with a cry of concern but Darien was more worried about assimilating the information his clairvoyance had filled his thoughts with.  Jumbled concepts fought for attention in his besieged consciousness.  Awareness of the expected lifespan of Lunarians, knowledge of the Law of Selene and facts about the preternatural physiology of immortals was forced into a semblance of order and Darien knew why his friend was so worried.  In the same circumstances, Darien would probably act the same way.

            Andrew regarded him with shock.  "Um...  I've been going through some changes lately," Darien said weakly, his mind still reeling from the revelations that had been forced upon him.

            Andrew nodded respectfully.  "So I see."  He lifted an eyebrow in an expression Darien recognised as one copied from himself.  "Ecopath, clairvoyant, from what I saw of Serenity last night you're also a healer and the papers all say that Tuxedo Mask can fly now, what else have you been up to?"

            "Psychometry, precognition, far-sight and true-dreaming," Darien answered wearily.  None of those could in any way help him make Serenity his own.

            Andrew opened his mouth to say something but paused mid breath.  After a moment he nodded faintly and returned his attention to Darien.  With a challenging smile he asked, "With a resume like that you'll be up to doing a small favour for me..."

            Darien frowned, trepidation forming a lump in the pit of his stomach.  "What?" he asked cautiously. Andrew's idea of a small favour was scary at the best of times, which these were definitely not.

            "It's nothing much," the blonde assured him mischievously, "I was wondering if you'd baby-sit my sister for me?"

            Darien looked at him blankly.  Spend time, alone, with Serenity...  "What's the catch?" he demanded bluntly.

            "What makes you think there's one?" was the seemingly innocent reply.

            "A few minute's ago you were ready to do anything to keep me away from her."  He raised an eyebrow to make the same expression of polite inquiry that Andrew had attempted with the knowledge that he pulled it off to a much greater effect.

            Andrew's face sobered and he shrugged sadly.  "You know my reasons now and I trust you not to do anything which would only end up hurting her."

            Any flippancy that Darien had had died stillborn.  "I'm not going to accept that it's impossible.  I'll keep looking for away to be with her."

            Andrew's laugh wash a harsh bark.  "Darien, if I thought you had any chance at all I would be doing everything in my power to encourage her but the truth of her position is all too obvious.  Aside from the impossibility of her having a relationship with any human there's the simple fact that, since she is still chaste after so many centuries, she will only ever have the one lover." 

            Darien understood what his friend was telling him perfectly.  It was related to the discussion he had had with her on the nature of telepathy.  With Andrew's kind, sex brought about a closeness that was as much magical as physical.  By her own admission Serenity was virgin and that meant that magical energy had been building within her for centuries unchecked.  Her first lover would release that power and it would bind their minds together irreversibly.

            "You understand...  For her to settle with anyone other than her soul-mate is to destroy her chance at immortal love and doom her to a mortal one which will fade."

            "You're so sure?" Darien whispered, already knowing the answers.  Andrew nodded and Darien knew that he felt genuine sorrow for both Darien and his sister. When dealing with life spans as long as theirs only immortal love could endure.

            Darien stepped away and took a deep breath.  "So what's the matter?" he finally said.

            Andrew grimaced.  "We have four invaders on Earth-"

            "No, three," Darien contradicted absently, memories of a dream returning.

            "Three?"  Andrew's voice was intent, as he once again became the Lunarian warrior.  "How do you know... forget that.  Are you sure?"

            Darien nodded and concentrated.  "Yeah, I Dreamed it, capital D.  There were seven all up, a group of about seven or eight fought one, another pair held off the second and your sister killed two… well sort of.  She had help on the first one"

            "That's not possible," Andrew stated absolutely.  "Not even an alpha warrior can destroy one spear on their own let alone two.  Not even Serenity is that good."

            "As I said, she did not fight the first one alone but the second one was entirely her," Darien insisted, "I pulled her out from underneath it, her sword was sticking out of its back!"

            "It's impossible-"

            "But it's true!" a soft voice confirmed.  Both men whirled to see Serenity regarding them wearily.  

            "You're awake!" Darien rolled his eyes at Andy's redundant comment.

            "Well it's kind of hard to sleep with two full grown idiots screaming at each other."  She was barely able to raise her head but her eyes were rational.  "As for the spears, it took me, Luna, Artemis and all of the sentinels to destroy the first one.  Once we had it off guard it was easy enough for Sapphire to help me finish it off.  It was destroyed quickly but then it was the spear of Envy and we were lucky... incredibly lucky."

            "I'll say," Andrew muttered and strode to the bed.  Tenderly he pushed her down again.  "Don't strain yourself Usa, you were hurt badly.  If it weren't for Darien then you'd be dead."

            She smiled at her brother and then turned to Darien.  "So you save the day again Frog-face?"

            Hearing the old insult heartened him and he replied in kind.  "Who else is going to pull the fat out of the fire Meatball Head?  You?"

            Her eyes lit up and Darien's heart did back flips in his chest.  She gave him what he thought was supposed to be a superior look and retorted to her brother, "Look at him!  He saves the world a couple of times and he gets cocky!"

            "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better Sis," Andrew told her, "I won't be so guilty to leave you with him now-"

            "Leave me with him?!  I don't need a babysitter!"  Her protest would have held more weight had she been able to sit up on her own.  Apparently she wasn't a model patient and Darien waited to see how her brother would handle her.  He might need the pointers.

            Andrew ignored her wan rant.  "I know you Usa, the minute I have my back turned you'll try to hop out of that bed and go off on your own.  I'm not going to leave you without someone to sit on you if it should be necessary."

            "But Darien?!"  The man in question felt vaguely insulted by her tone.

            Andrew just chuckled.  "He can handle you, I have faith in his resourcefulness.  If nothing else he'll keep you so busy with questions that you won't have time to think about escape.  Now I need to know which of the spears are on Earth."

            Serenity threw a frustrated glance his way but Darien studiously ignored her silent demand for aid.  She sighed.  "Alright then I'll stay."

            "Good.  Now what spears?"

            "Sapphire and I got Envy, then the sentinels ganged up on Sloth.  Some of our kinsfolk arrived in time to kill it as well as give Luna and Artemis a hand.  Our fellow guardians fought Gluttony and the last three had fled when the back up arrived. I got tangled up with Avarice and we were halfway to Earth by the time reinforcements arrived to help."

            "OK, that leaves Pride, Lust and Anger...  this is not good."

            "I'm not following you," Darien admitted, interrupting his friend.  "We are talking about the spears of Chaos here right?"

            "Yes," Andrew answered impatiently, "What of it?".

            Darien looked at him in frustration. "They're assassins sent by Kaos to kill your sister, that I know but what do the seven deadly sins have to do with it?"

            "Assassins?!" Andrew stiffened in alarm and enlightenment.  "Of course!  I have to go!"  He turned and knelt on the bed again.  "I'll tell Mama, you'd better expect to hear from her shortly...  Or maybe not, you're still not fully recovered, maybe it would be best for her to wait..."  She sighed and he continued anxiously, "Don't wear yourself out...  Stars, you'll need a guard-"

            "What am I?" Darien interrupted, "Chopped liver?"

            Andrew looked at him, deadly serious.  "Human.  I know it sound prejudiced but a human can't face down a spear."

            Serenity saw his agitation and said. "I'll explain it Toki, you go and start searching for them."  He looked torn and she ordered louder, "Go!"

            He jerked his head in a nod.  "Stay well Usa and remember no magic!" he said as he kissed her forehead and then he turned to Darien.  "Keep her safe for me..."  Darien nodded and between one breath and the next Andrew was gone.

            Darien's eyebrows rose and Serenity smiled wanly.  "Teleportation, he'll have gone straight to the control room beneath the arcade.  It's outfitted with our technology, which includes a lot of things that were designed for use in coordination with magic.  Now sit down, I can't see you properly over there."

            Darien started to obey and then realised her position.  The beautiful blonde was currently sprawled out over Andrew's bed without a stitch of clothing and her tangled hair provided inadequate cover a best.  He flushed when he became aware that he was staring and was surprised to hear her giggle.  He forced his eyes to go to her face and remain there.

            "Don't worry Frog-face," she soothed him, "I'm in no condition to jump you!"

            It wasn't her jumping him that he was worried about.  "Clothes..." he insisted in a strangled voice.

            "Darien I thought we'd already settled the prude issue but isn't this remarkably similar to one of the scenarios I made up?"  She giggled again and he forced himself to turn around.  She was partly correct, they had already passed this stage when he'd had her up against a wall in a lip lock with a wandering hand.  Besides, technically he'd spent the night with her like this, surely he had more self control than to just let his hormones have their way.  Although, if he were honest, his control had never been the best near her.  Hastily he pushed that thought aside.  

            After a moment she took pity on him and suggested a compromise. "If you help me, I'll cover up with a sheet."

            He nodded and reluctantly supported her while he wrestled with the sheet she was laying on.  It took a couple of minutes and she was tired quickly from the slight exertion, still she felt entirely too good for his peace of mind.  During the slight confusion she noticed the state of her wings and as he pulled the sheet over her legs she shrieked, "My wings!  They plucked my wings!  I'm bald!"

            He was unable to help himself, he laughed.  Gods he loved her!  Her horror was instantly replaced by astonishment and with a shock he understood that she'd heard the thought.  Great, that was all he needed or she wanted.  Not for the first time he cursed his contrary heart for falling in love at all and then for choosing the most unattainable woman to do so with.

            "Darien..."

            "Don't say a word!" he warned her and changed the subject frantically. "So what's so important about the sins and the spears?"  He prayed that she wouldn't pursue the former topic and maybe she heard him as she didn't continue what she had been about to say.  

            Instead she nodded and replied softly, "The seven deadly sins are the primary weapons of the Darkheart in its work against the Council's directives of life and civilisation.  Where the sins flourish so does destruction.  The spears of Chaos are physical manifestations of the sins and when they are loosed entire worlds are killed prematurely.  Wherever there is life, good and bad exist together, usually in equilibrium ensuring that growth of the spirit continues.  The presence of a spear, for example that of Anger, aggravates the trait in all beings within a certain proximity to the physical body of the spear itself.  Just one spear can cause more destruction than ten Falls and Kaos has sent all seven against me."

            "You destroyed two on your own and now there are only three left with your brother here to help you," he returned, trying to reassure her.

            "Darien you don't understand!" she insisted, shuffling closer to him and staring into his eyes earnestly.  "One spear is enough to undo thousands of years of work on Earth and now there are three of them!  You and the other reincarnates are just as vulnerable to them as any other mortal, they are something that you cannot fight which leaves only my fellow guardians.  There are four of them to fight not only the spears but the peoples of Earth who succumb as well."

            He held her close as she trembled.  He too feared for his world but his main concern was for her.  The spears would not cease searching for her just because she had escaped from them once.  They had a mission and now they had the six billion humans on Earth to help them finish it.

***

            "- see that we aren't Lunarians because we live on your moon.  Rather it is your moon who is Luna because we Lunarians dwell there," Serenity explained and licked the last bit of chocolate ice cream off her spoon.  

            She was comfortably ensconced in the middle of her brother's bed, the sheet put aside and her form completely bared as she sprawled out on her side.  The many windows were wide open to allow the late afternoon light to pour into the room, wash over her naked skin and energise her.  At some point in the previous few hours she and Darien had come to an understanding over her lack of clothes, she would not draw his attention to her current state of undress and he would refrain from making an issue of it.  Of course that did not prevent him from taking long, hungry glances at her but his appreciation of her form did not bother her, rather the contrary.  She felt incredibly pleased to have attracted his interest and her curiosity and confusion over that same interest grew greater by the moment.

            Darien sat on the edge of the bed, an empty container of ice cream between them.  His current healthy complexion was due as much to that container and the three like it on the floor as it was to the enforced idleness.  At that moment he ignored the ice cream in favour of frowning at her.  "Names," he complained, "With you lot it's always about names!  Your mother is Selene but also Serenity!  Thanatos is Saetan?  You are Serenity and Usa or is it Usagi as well?  What about Andy?  You called him Toki, what's that about?  Do all of you have two names?"

            "Some of us have a lot more!" she told him with a wry smile.  Throughout time her mother had gone by dozens of aliases and the Speaker had a different name in every civilisation.  He groaned and she shrugged slightly, careful of the sheets against her still tender skin. "It's all a matter of perspective.  Different names do different jobs.  Let's use me as an example.  Among my Mother's peers and in formal circumstances among my own people, I am Princess Serenity.  To those that know, it says that I am of the Lunarian royal family, first daughter of the current queen.  Those of the Council also call me Precious Lady Serenity and that says that I am a daughter of a Divine Star.  When I am working as my mother's guardian I am the Law Keeper Serenity.  At any other time to the rest of our people I am Usagi or, to Rita and Andrew, Usa.  Usagi is a word out of the old tongue that is used for an animal very similar to a rabbit.  It also has other, deeper associations back to 'life' and 'creation'.  To most it's just a use-name but to my mother and brother it symbolises what they see of my soul through the kin-bond we share."

            He thoughtfully swallowed some more ice cream. "So," he said after a moment, "Usagi is like your soul name, Andrew's is Toki and Rita's is Reika right?"

            She grimaced, "Yes and no.  We don't actually have soul names, it's just that those who are soul-bound to us often call us be a name or phrase of the old tongue.  Andrew is actually Tranquillity, his use-name Motoki while Reika is always Reika among us.  Her parents were able to name her according to what they saw in her while my brother and I needed another name to denote our position.  Of course the names Andrew and Rita are arbitrary names that they're using at the moment, like dozens of other names they've used over time since they can't use Motoki or Reika."

            "Why not?  I've heard stranger names," he informed her and she sighed, this was getting complicated and she wasn't sure she could explain it to him.

            "It has to do with the nature of the old tongue...  It's also called the language of the soul because the words seem to speak to a part of you that is deeper than your mind...  Spoken properly it makes you see things...  Arggh!" she shrieked, frustrated, and sat up.  "If you could stay at Silver Keep for a while you'd find that our words invoke images in your mind and it's those as much as the words themselves which we communicate through.  What would happen if every time someone said their name they started seeing things?  It's not a good way to stay inconspicuous.  You'll notice that we'll rarely use each other's names aloud on Earth even when we have absolute privacy.  It's always Rita or Andrew."  She looked at him to see if he understood and he seemed to be following.

            "Now why are you so interested?" she demanded.

            He grinned at her, ruefully.  "Well I think it's hearing Andy call you Usagi that helped me get my memories back."

            "Ah," she exclaimed, "I had wondered about that.

            "I'll bet," he retorted with a raised eyebrow and she glowered at him playfully.  He snorted at her theatrics and elaborated, "In the arcade, you walked in and I had no idea who you were.  There was nothing to connect you with Bunny other than your hairstyle and all I thought when I first saw you was that you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen...  I still do."  

            His eyes traced their path over her once again and this time the hunger in them was barely leashed.  Serenity shivered, the way he looked at her made her feel as if she were a tasty morsel that he was about to gobble up and she wasn't sure that she would fight him if he tried.  Instinct started to sound an alarm but she ignored it.  She needed to hear what he had to tell her.

            "Then Andrew called you Usagi, I think he was surprised that I could be impulsive enough to fall in love at a glance and I think he might have said it properly.  I didn't start seeing things right there in the arcade but that night I dreamt of you.  Your face kept changing, one minute you were Bunny, the next Sailor Moon or Serenity but you were always the same with only one name and I woke up shouting 'Usagi' and all my memories of you and the week you were supposed to erase were back."

            "All that from a dream?" she replied incredulously.  She was good at what she did.  No mere dream should have been able to break one of her spells.

            "My dreams have a habit of coming true..." he almost purred and her eyes widened.  He reached across and took her forgotten spoon from her hand.  He put both spoons in the ice-cream container and placed it on the floor near the others before he crawled across the bed towards her.  Her mental alarm was sending out red alerts left, right and centre but she was fixated by the animal expression in his darkening blue eyes.  "I dreamed of you," he whispered hoarsely, "And you were mine to hold..."  He raised himself to his knees and loomed over her.  "To touch." His hands gently cupped her breasts.  "To love," he finished and leaned forwards.  

            She fell back with a jerk, frantically trying to escape him and the spell he wove over her senses.  "I think your hormones have been influencing your dreams," she told him, scrabbling backwards as he slowly, confidently stalked her.

            "Hormones..."  He pondered the word and for a moment she thought she was safe.  Then he was on her and her sanity fled.  

            Her mouth opened beneath his, her arms circled his neck and she pressed herself against him as her mind drowned in the onslaught of his emotions.  He loved her, would do anything for her.  She was the most beautiful person he had ever met, inside and out.  He wanted to show her in every way imaginable just how much he worshipped her.  His lips moved to her neck and his hands were frantically trying to touch every part of her that he could reach and she was no better.  Passion burned in her and she needed to get closer to him.  Her hasty fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and soon his bare chest pressed against her breasts.  Skin to skin, magic started to crackle between them.  

            Desperately she tried to regather her faculties, something was wrong with them.  Silver and crimson-gold flames played across their skin in a dance of glittering light and rekindled a semblance of sanity.  The colours were wrong, silver should be with pure gold, no other shades should be there.  She paused but his lips returned to hers and ecstasy exploded in her.  Their minds, already linked through touch, moved closer and what she saw gave her the strength to push the fog of desire from her mind.  

            It was not by his will that he seduced her.  Tendrils of darkness twisted through his thoughts, inflaming his desire for her until he could no longer control it.  It wasn't he that initiated the joining betwixt them but an insidious other.  She had been found and at some point in her conversation with Darien the sun had set, freeing the spear called Lust to act. 

            "Darien, stop!" she moaned but she was fighting own body as well as his in a battleground in which she had no experience.  Of their own volition her legs wrapped around his waist and he freed his hands to support her as he sat up.  Straddled across his lap, she could do nothing to stop him as he continued in his eager seduction.  It surprised her only slightly to discover that she could not refuse him, drawn as she was to him, but that did not make the situation more acceptable.  Even if she could summon the will she lacked the strength to turn him aside in her present state.   She needed to get through to him for without his help they were both doomed.

***

            Nothing in any of his dreams had prepared for the reality of having her in his arms.  He relished the fact that she responded to his touch as fervently as he did to hers.  Their two heartbeats, gradually synchronising, pulsed in his ears so loudly that her moan sounded like it came from a thousand stars away.  Everything in him was driven to complete this union between them, making them one, making her his own.

            A part of him paused, it was not right but how could it be wrong?  He loved her.  He'd do anything for her.  Still the unease persisted and he began to pay more attention to his surroundings.

            "Darien, no, please, no!"  She was begging but her body and her emotions contradicted her words.  She wanted this as much as he did, an end to loneliness, a partner who would always be there, someone that was hers alone.  

"We can't do this!"  

Why not?  What was stopping them?  This was right.  

"It's wrong..."  Her words were a murmur that was soon lost as her lips began to toy with his ear and the unease began to fade when it seemed that she no longer had even the faintest reservations.  

Still the words haunted him...  Why?  Why was it wrong?  He would never do anything to hurt her.  He would die to keep her safe...  It's wrong...  Maybe it was him that she needed protecting from.

            He guided her head up and his lips ravished her own while his eyes searched through the film of desire into her own.  What he saw there stunned him.  His heart sang when he found desire, pleasure and even love but it was silenced just as quickly by the pangs of regret and sorrow also present.  Suddenly it was as if a fog had cleared from his mind and he was horrified by his actions.  What on Earth did he think he was doing?  He was about to chain her to him for the rest of her life!

            Her eyes were wide in astonishment but he could spare a moment to ask why.  All of his strength was needed to cage his raging libido.  Years of iron self-control were barely enough to stop him from finishing what he had begun.  With a mournful cry he pushed her away from him and curled himself into a ball.  He would not let her be hurt, not even by himself.  A force within him raged, almost uncontrollable and it was only by the most slender of margins that he was able to bridle his yearning but it still remained to be see if he could master it.  A soft hand placed itself on his shoulder and he almost lost himself once more but Serenity's mind opened to his, providing him with a place of calm strength from which to wage his battle.

            _*Toki hurry, Lust is here!*_ The thought rang from her head, to his and into the distant mind of her brother.

            Finally he understood, his love for her was being used as a weapon against her.  "I love you," Darien told her bitterly and she tried to hush him.  "No, I need to tell you.  I loved you from the very beginning

            "When you were Bunny, I was so busy despising the Meatball Head that I didn't actually see you in her and that was what I wanted.  I have been abandoned and lied to all my life and I wasn't going to give you a chance to give me more of the same.  Then you rubbed my face in your competence and ability and I couldn't hate you anymore and the next thing I knew was that your mind was available to me if I tried.  No more lies, from you I would always get the truth but you ran from that and I discovered that you had done so for both of our sakes.  

            "When you took my memories I knew that no matter what I was offered in return their loss would never be fair but I accepted your deal anyway and woke up the next day empty despite remembering my past.  Then you returned, though I didn't realise it, and it felt like I was whole again but I lost you once more.  Over the last three years I've seen you in visions and true-dreams and every sight made me love you more and more.  The day before yesterday I found you dying and it felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest.  I have always known that I couldn't have you, on some level I always knew that Andy was right when he warned me away but I couldn't stop hoping."  He looked up at her, he was almost calm despite the agony in his body.  "I know that you are lonely, and I know that I can't banish it.  I've felt your yearning and I know that it's not for me.   I can never have you but I will do everything I can to see you happy."

            Faint silver light spread from her hand into him, breaking Lust's spell and leaving a cool stillness in its wake.  Her eyes were filled with tears and her other hand rested on his cheek.  "You don't love me Darien.  You're just feeling the side effects of spending so much time with me.  It's not you, you don't really feel like this."

She began to stroke his forehead with her other hand.  Such and action only moments before would have driven him crazy with desire.  Now it only made him cold.  "That's not true," he denied.  Couldn't she see from his mind?  This was no spell!

_*No?*_ her mental voice whispered faintly.  "You knew me for eight days Darien, only eight and even then I was lying to you about who and what I was.  You don't know enough of me to love me," she said to him aloud.  

He refused to believe that the emotions running roughshod through him were because of a spell but the logical part of his mind began to wonder.  He had no experience with love, neither of his lifetimes having done anything to prepare him for it, so how could he now if what he felt was it?  From the moment they first met she had been driving him up the wall… but was that love or the call of her powerful magic? 

She felt his confusion and began to speak again, softly, "The human family I stayed with during the Darkmoon Crisis still miss me, do you know that?  Even though Pluto made it so that they did not ever meet me they still miss me.  All the temporal magic in the universe cannot change the fact that their souls remember me.  For months after I'd left it was as if they'd lost all joy in life and I don't think that even now they've fully regained it."  She paused and when he looked into her eyes he saw the mass of guilt she carried.

"My presence is like a drug," she told him with an agonised voice.  "It's because I'm the Speaker's heir.  Both the Heart and the Darkheart have the same trait.  They… we attract other souls the way light does moths.  The Heart uses this… thing… curse to inspire while the Darkheart uses it to seduce people into its power.  I try to follow the Speaker's example but I didn't know then and even now I can't quite believe that _I_ have that power over another soul.  So some of it leaks out.

"And then there was you who has so much passion in you locked away, so much love to give.  And your power roused with mine and our minds became one but that's not love Darien.  Not really."

He knew she was right.  She was right about everything but, whether it was natural or magical didn't matter, his need for her was real.  

"We both deserve better than a quick fumble in the dark Darien.  We both deserve that soul shattering love that will make the universe make sense but we won't find it with each other.  The need you feel will fade, I promise, but only if we don't feed it and make it grow."

"It won't ever fully go away though.  Will it?" he asked her.

Tears welled in her fathomless sapphire eyes and he felt he overwhelming sorrow and guilt as she gathered him closer to her.  With another he would have spurned what he thought to be pity but their dreadful, doomed, beautiful link told him that she would never pity him.  She did not answer him either mentally or vocally but she did not need to.  He already knew that no matter how much time passed he would forever have a hollow within him.  Later he would pull the tatters of his heart and mind and attempt to heal himself but for now he desperately basked in the comfort of her presence… like the junkie he was.


	5. Chapter three

Just a quick note.  I'm sure anyone keeping track of this story has noticed how rarely it's being updated.  For that I apologise, but I have assessment of various types coming out my ears.  I have two months until my holidays begin and hopefully I'll be able to do better then.  This story will be finished, in fact already is, and only the writing of the third and final is holding it up as I don't want to post something that might need changing as the story develops.  

Once more I say sorry and thank you to everyone who has reviewed or emailed me.  I'm more than grateful for the encouragement.  

One last thing, if you see any discrepancies can you let me know of them.  I planned a lot of them and want to explain them in the last story but it's been a while and so I'm afraid I'll forget some.  

Thank you for all help and I hope you enjoy.

Draegyn

The Guardians of Selene: Chapter three

The second in the Book of the Renewal.

By Draegyn

Dragynne2000@yahoo.com.au

It was hard to think of himself as Tranquillity on Earth, in spite of the fact that the persona of Andrew had been well and truly put aside.  Even Motoki, maybe especially Motoki, was too dangerous for him to answer to.  So if anyone had found their way to the secret chamber beneath the arcade they would have found a winged alien answering to the same name as the young man whose family owned the arcade just as often as the alien did to his birth name.  For the same reason, neither he nor his companions used audible speech instead a constant mental conversation ensued.

_*So we believe Anger to have concealed itself somewhere within the __Middle East-__*_  The statement was from the green eyed, white haired guardian that stood before the large holographic projection of Earth.  Several spots across the transparent globe were coloured red to denote out breaks of unusual aggression, one of the largest was near Israel.  Once upon a time Artemis had been one of Andrew's teachers now he and his life-mate were guardians who supported the Law Keeper in her duty.

Rita broadcasted a burst of disgust. _*Where else?  It's always the __Middle East__...  Well either that or the former Soviet Union.*  Tranquillity_ reflected that she would know, she was the seeker while he was the warrior.  She, more than he, was responsible for monitoring world events.  

_*We have been made aware of the difficulties you face under normal situations Lady Reika,*_ Luna replied.  She brushed her sable hair out of her way as she turned from her computer consol to allow her sky blue gaze to catch the other female's eyes.  _*Yet this is no normal situation, even the most peaceful of Earth's inhabitants are vulnerable to the spears, the people of the __Middle East__ no more or less so.  Indeed, it is the abrupt cessation of peace talks that have alerted us to the problem.*_

_*But Luna, there are always failed peace talks in that region.*_

_*Where even the United Nations mediators cannot control their anger?  I think not, the manner in which their peace talk was administered suggests outside influence.  From beginning to end it was little more than a brawl and the last word were from the English speaker telling one and sundry that 'he washed his hands of the bloody fools and would advise his government that a purge of the entire area was what was needed.*_

_*Stars!  I didn't realise that it had been that bad.*_

_*You were recovering from the energy expended in saving Serenity.  I believe you may be excused from such a small lapse.*_ Luna turned back to her monitor in an attempt to conceal the tears in her eyes but they were obvious from her mental tone.  Andrew's sister was more than just Luna's princess, former student and fellow guardian.  She was the daughter that Luna and Artemis had never had.

_*So what else do we have?*_ Andrew asked into the following silence.

Artemis shook himself and continued, _*Pride has been more difficult to locate as there are several fresh military incursions which have threatened to become full scale invasions before long and the motivation of most is fundamentally pride.  Certain governments need help but refuse charity and that leaves them only war as an alternative.  Others believe themselves to be slighted and small misunderstandings have grown all out of proportion.  Many of the poorer soviet states have their eyes on richer European neighbours, which I gather is normal.  What isn't, is the way __Indonesia__ is eyeing __Australia__ and an armed force of Mexicans have crossed into __America.__*_

_*Which are the larger problems?  No that's not the right question to ask...  which is the most sudden development?  The spears could not have preceded Usa by much, that gives us the three days in which she's arrived to work with.*_  Andrew considered the problem, for the two and a half days his sister, and Darien, had slept he and the other guardians had not known what they were up against.  Finally they had a more accurate summary but that still didn't help when the population of Earth was considered.  _*Oh Stars!*_ he groaned and slapped his forehead.  _*What about non-humans?  Have there been any reports in the media about the strange behaviour of wildlife or pets.  Even plants and as far down to bacteria are affected by the presence of a spear!*_

Rita's response was instant excitement.  _*And by cross-referencing such reports with suspected hiding places we can locate the spear itself!  Heart Lover, why didn't I think of that?  I'm supposed to be the seeker in our partnership!*_

_*Even us dumb warriors are allowed flashes of insight occasionally.*_

_*There's a small plague in __Jerusalem__ and it's not limited to humans!*_ Luna cried, _*Doctors report that normally benign intestinal bacteria inexplicably became lethal.*_  

Rita moved to look over Luna's shoulder and read the medical reports.  _*From this I'd say that the bacteria were conducting their own little wars to the detriment of their hosts.*_

_*Check that, __Jerusalem__ and the __Middle East__ for Anger.*  Andrew_ sighed and watched as Artemis turned that particular area black on the hologram.  _*OK, what about Pride?*_

_*The rainforest of __Northern Australia__ and __Indonesia__ seemed to be experiencing unusual phenomena but reports are sketchy.  Wait a second I want to check something, sorry Luna.*  Rita_ reached past the dark haired guardian and tapped at the keyboard.  _*I thought so!*_ she exclaimed and straightened.  _*There's a little media conflict going on at the moment, reporters are on strike, apparently the owner of one of __Australia__'s larger media networks has alienated his entire staff of two thousand!  He made some comments that mightn't have been so bad if only he hadn't taken the opportunity to broadcast his opinion countrywide.  The reports from a rival station are all vicious, there's not much objective reporting happening and the tone of many reports doesn't stop short of outright gloating.  It's like an overpopulation of egos.*_

_*In other words quite a few people have gotten too big for their boots,*_ Luna commented.  _*Also there have been a string of violent incidents involving neighbours, things like small everyday disputes getting out of hand when no one involved will back down.*_

_*Pride then.*_ Artemis concluded and turned Indonesia and northern Australia green.  _*What about Lust?*_

_*Nothing concrete,*_ Luna answered, _*There have been no incidents which can be attributed to Lust-*_

Rita snorted.  _*Well there is the scandal in __Washington__ but it's the third time that particular politician's been caught sleeping around.  He'll be out next election or I'll give up hope on the American public.*_

_*Sexual indiscretion does not mean incompetency,*_ Artemis scolded but his own thoughts were disgusted as he processed the details Luna sent him.

_*In this case it does, he's botched so many things I'm surprised he hasn't been thrown out on his ear by his own party!*_   Rita retorted.

_*Alright!*_ Andrew sent before she could begin a familiar tirade, _*So Lust is still unknown, keep looking, we'll eventually turn something up, it's not the most subtle of the seven.*_

Luna nodded but slipped away from the consul.  _*I agree but someone should be with Usagi, she should not be alone.   I would be more than happy to check on her.*_

_*I know and I'm grateful Luna but __Darien__ is more than capable of caring for her at the moment and she's safe at my place.  The wards were built into the building and I have them at full power, the spears won't be able to find her.*_

Artemis looked at him as if to ask were he kidding.  _*You really believe that a human, no matter how powerful, is able to manage your twin?  Usagi is one of the worst patients in history, she'll be itching to get moving!*_

_*I'll wager she won't.*_ Andrew replied, amusement trickling into his companions' minds.  _*One, __Darien__'ll__ tie her up with his questions.  Two, she'll want an explanation for why __Darien__ can remember her at all.  Three, if her own condition doesn't slow her down then Darien's will, she'll be obliged to see that he at least eats before she tries to leave.  Four, if she reacts to Darien the way I do then his very presence will calm her and increase her patience.  Five, most important, I know that she knows the spears were sent to kill her.  She knows that and she knows that she's in no condition to fight them, she won't try to run until she's completely recovered so give her a couple more days before she bolts.*_

_*I hope you are right Tranquillity, the queen would be most displeased if your twin tries to track the spears herself.*_ Artemis' tone was grim and Andrew sighed.  Telling his sister that she was effectively grounded until the last three spears had been destroyed was not something he was anticipating.  In fact he planned to corner Darien before he did so and use his friend as a bribe.  It was risky, she was dangerously fascinating to mortals it was obvious that not even Darien could remain unaffected by her.  Bringing them together had the possibility to spark undesirable consequences but between them they were the two people he trusted above nearly everyone else.  He held on to that trust with a grip of iron and prayed that they could keep each other out of trouble.

_*Toki hurry, Lust is here!*_ The thought burst into four minds in a shriek of fear and desire.  The combination made Andrew swear as he and the other guardians jumped into action.  She had been found so soon and of all the spears to find her it had to be Lust, the one Darien was most vulnerable to when near her.  His sister might have been protected from the influence of a spear but, from the emotions that had flavoured her sending, she was in no way impervious to Darien.  So much for his intention to trust them.

He flashed a quick image of the bedroom in his apartment to Luna and Artemis and then tried to teleport only to rebound off a tangled skein of energy lines.  He reappeared back in the hidden room under the arcade.

_*The proximity of the spear has thoroughly skewed the energy fields around the building.  We'll need to get into the building before we can actually teleport into your quarters.*  Artemis_ immediately analysed the situation and turned to Andrew.  _*My prince we need disguises and a place near the building to teleport to.*_

Andrew nodded and thought quickly.  _*There's an alleyway in between my building and the next.  It's dark, it's shadowed and no one'll see us if we appear in there.  As for disguises you and Luna go as cats, you'll find that you'll have more freedom that way and since it's a shape-change your magic won't be limited.*_  He sent a picture of the location in question and once more the four attempted to teleport.  When Andrew appeared in the shadowed space he automatically reinstated his disguise.  Rita and two cats, one black, one white, were with him and the single element which indicated their otherworldly origin was the gold crescents of guardians which remained on their foreheads no matter what shape they changed.

Without a word the four trotted from the alley and towards the entrance to the building.  There was no one around to watch as the cats darted off on their own or as Andrew and Rita entered the foyer.  What they found there both distressed and worried them.  They were Lunarian and by nature less inhibited concerning their body, when one could alter their form at will it the nakedness of one such shape longer seemed important.  Yet the sight of a security guard copulating, there was no other word for the act in such circumstances, with a middle-aged woman in plain sight was nauseating.  

Andrew heard Rita whimper, choked with pity for the hapless humans who had been caught in Lust's spell.  Ordinary, decent people would be forced to live with the memory and consequences of their madness.

_*Lover...*  She_ had to pause in her sending to compose herself.  _*Lover, you go to __Usa__, she needs you but I'm of more use here.  When Luna and Artemis find the spear there are going to be a lot of traumatised people...*_

_*Memory spells?*_

_*On everyone affected.  I think it would be for the best, your security guard is married as is the woman he's with.*_

He nodded and left her, he had his own miracle to perform.  He teleported to the bedroom in his own apartment and discovered his best friend and his twin sister wrapped in each other's arms.  Serenity looked up at him as soon as he finished materialising and he staggered at the raw emotion that she and Darien were projecting between them.

*_I am so sorry fy braud, I did not know that I had done this.  Not even the spears have done such a heinous thing.*_

_*I don't understand Usa…*_  It was obvious from both his sister's mental state and the fact that the building was still there that Lust had not succeeded – if it had then the resulting explosion of energy from her would have destroyed at least the block… at least.  So what had happened between them?  What could she possibly have done to send the human into such a broken state?  Even as the thought formed in his mind, her own fragile mental barriers were lowered and he saw all that had happened.  With knowledge came comprehension and, for a moment, pity which was quickly replaced by concern.  Not quickly enough.

His mind still in contact with Serenity's Darien felt his friend's well-meaning emotions and the man who had done everything in his life to avoid weakness rebelled.  He wrenched himself from Serenity's embrace and lurched off the bed.  Andrew saw him catch a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and stiffen.  Though Darien's cheeks were dry his eyes were those of a man who had endured more than he could bare and for a moment had succumbed to the weight of his burdens.  Such vulnerability was not something that the human would want anyone, even one who had been his closest friend, to witness. 

"Where are my clothes?" he demanded.

Even as he watched the cold, reserved stranger that Darien had become over the past few years once more returned.  Sadly he answered, "On the shelf in the bathroom.  I had them cleaned yesterday."

Indigo eyes narrowed.  "Yesterday!  How long was I out?"

"Three days."  The answer would tell Darien nothing of the fear Andrew had felt in those days.  Fear not for his sister whom he knew was recovering but for the human who had drained his spirit to the dregs to rescue her.  The echo of that fear was still with him even with its subject before him but none of this was revealed to Darien.

Darien remained oblivious to the emotions behind Andrew's calm façade.  "Alex and the generals will be worried.  I have to go."  With that abrupt comment he turned in the direction of the apartment's bathroom but before he take more than a step Serenity cried out after him.

"Darien…" Worry and fear were blatant in her voice and they caused the human to stiffen.

"I'll be fine!" he snapped at her so harshly that she recoiled.

"Darien," she repeated in a wounded whisper.

With perceptive eyes Andrew watched some of the man's newly repaired shell crack and let the old Darien through.  He turned back and smiled at her gently from across the room. "I'll be fine," he assured her again, "Trust me.  I'm stronger than you seem to think."

She looked sceptical but she allowed him to go.  As soon as he disappeared from the room Andrew crossed the space to go to his sister.  For a moment they shared their concern for the uncommon mortal both had become fond of, accepting and giving comfort to each other as they could not with their human friend.  Yet in such times this moment of peace could not last and both brother and sister drew away from each other.  

"What of Lust?  And where are the others?" she asked, her tone strictly professional.

 "Luna and Artemis are trying to try and find Lust while Rita is going to see to the humans in the vicinity," he replied just as seriously, "We would have been here sooner but there are tangles in the energy fields that are going to take months to sort out.  Lust has been here long enough to affect the environment quite deeply."

Her grimace deepened.  "That sounds right, with my senses so weak it took me a while to realise that it was here.  I wouldn't have known at all if I hadn't seen the spell in Darien's mind."

"It wouldn't matter if you'd known this was going to happen for a week," he told her, "You're too weak for battle right now and besides, Mama has given orders that you're to stay hidden until the last spear is dealt with."

"What?!" she hissed, outraged, "That could take months, years!"

"I notice that you are not questioning the reasoning behind the command Princess!" a white cat commented as Artemis and Luna appeared in the room.

She opened and closed her mouth for a moment and Andrew knew that she could not deny the necessity of keeping her safe.  "You can't say that you didn't expect it Usa," he interjected, "They were sent to kill you, of course we wouldn't leave you on the firing range."

"Yet they've already found her," Luna murmured and changed back into her Lunarian form.    

Serenity looked up sharply.  "Did you find it?"

Both guardians shook their heads and Luna moved to sweep Serenity into a fervent embrace. "Sorry Princess," Artemis apologised, watching, "It was gone by the time we'd arrived.  All that was left was for us to break its spell."

"If all that's true, she can't stay here then."  Darien's voice surprised them all and Andrew looked away from his frustrated sister to the human who stood in the bathroom doorway.  His face was expressionless and his voice neutral but he could not control his eyes.  They seethed with so many emotions that probably not even he could interpret them all but his fear for Serenity's safety was obvious.  Whether it was fear for the Speaker's heir, the destined bearer of the crystal or a beloved was another mystery and one that the Lunarians would not be permitted to solve.  Whatever his motives, his words were true.  Andrew's apartment was no longer a safe haven, Lust would return and when it did it would bring its fellow spears with it.  "How was she found in the first place?" Darien went on to ask.

Artemis, still in feline form, jumped onto the bed and seated himself.  "I noticed that there are a great many built in wards around the building, not to mention several aspects of the construction have certain non-human elements."  His eyes were sharp and Andrew winced, he had hoped that no one would notice.

Luna tilted her head at the blonde in her arms and became faintly exasperated at something she felt in the other's mind.  "No it's not all right Usa!  What if the building had fallen into the possession of a talented human?  There must be no indication of his presence on Earth or ours on the Moon!" she scolded aloud.

Serenity's face was rebellious but it was Darien's who Andrew was most interested in.  The human male looked thoughtful and Andrew had to remind himself that it wasn't necessary to keep every secret any longer.  While his sister began to argue that he and Rita had needed a safe house Andrew shrugged at Darien's raised eyebrow and approached him.

"Well I did," he said, referring to the idea of a safe house.   He kept his voice down, not wanting to interrupt the argument between Serena and the other guardians.

Darien stared at him blandly.  "I'm sure," he retorted dryly, "What I'm more interested in is the fact that your wards are inbuilt.  That would imply that you were someone else before you were 'Andrew', this building is twenty years old after all."

"I've been on Earth for nearly five hundred of your years Darien, I can't be the same person all the time."  He watched his friend for a reaction but was disappointed when he only received a mild nod.  

His let down must have shown because Darien smiled slightly but did not explain.  Instead he asked, "So where will she go now?"

"Probably the control room under the arcade," Andrew answered and Darien frowned.  "What?" he demanded of the dark haired man.

Indigo eyes examined him coolly.  "Although I would love to know more of this control room," he murmured calmly, "That can wait.  Would I be correct in assuming that the control room was something else you built?"  

Andrew nodded, of course it was.  

"Like this building?"  

What was Darien getting at?  

"With wards?" the irritated human finally prodded and Andrew finally understood.

"Oh..." he mouthed.  Darien was right; Serena couldn't go there either.  Where on Earth would there be wards strong enough to hide a being as powerful as his sister?  More to the point where could they find wards that did not stand out as so glaringly _foreign_ as those of the guardians did?  A thought struck the blonde man and he considered it carefully.  It should work but would anyone go along with it?

Andrew glanced at the silent human as innocuously as he could.  "Ahhh Darien?" 

***

Darien wasn't sure what he felt as he wandered through the aisles of the general store in the search for chocolate.  Somehow Andrew had not only convinced Darien to shelter Serenity but also to go along with the charade that she was his girlfriend, Serena, and Luna was her pet cat.  As far as his neighbours knew they were a couple happily in love and Darien gritted his teeth at the emotions that that particular pretence had roused.  For a very short time he had felt whole only to discover it was a lie.  The hurt had faded to a dull ache and he had the false emotions themselves under tight control but a burning resentment was growing in him.  He had been if not happy then at least content but that was before a certain angel had barged her way into his life.  However unintentionally she had done so she had roused feelings in him that he had long thought dead and now he would have to conquer them again.

He slammed a tin of fruit into his trolley and ruthlessly returned his mind to his current task.  Aside from the fact that he was a chocoholic himself, his new flatmate also had a fetish and his supply was critically low.  If he and Serenity, both of them still requiring energy to recuperate, were going to last a day in his apartment they needed more food than the two-minute-noodles that were currently the staple of his diet.  A colourful box caught his attention and he wondered if Serena had tried cocoa pops the last time she was on Earth.  Two boxes went into the trolley he had already half filled as did a jar of chocolate spread, three bottles of milk - he'd found the drink mixes ten minutes earlier - and a half a dozen assorted packets of biscuits.  He ran through his mental checklist, absently tossing a few cake mixes into the trolley as he did so.  He winced when he realised that he was acting as if he really were her devoted boyfriend trying to please her.  Quickly he made his way to the fresh food section and bagged two kilos of carrots solely because he was fairly sure that she didn't like them.  He was only fairly sure because, he admitted to himself, she was right when she had said that they didn't know each other well.

After that small act of rebellion against his persistent affection and content that he had found the most essential items he steered his shopping trolley towards the checkout.  His mind whimsically thought of Serena who, at that moment, explored the small apartment he lived in.  Situated on the tenth floor of an attractive building in Manhattan, its location and amenities made up for the size and expense.  Even more important, were his own magical wards woven into the fabric of his apartment, wards created by a scion of Earth and indistinguishable from the materials with which the building was constructed.

The line moved interminably forward and Darien's mind drifted further and further from the real world into a bored trance when a ponderous groan brought him back to reality.  His eyes flicked around the shop, searching for the source of the noise, when the ground rumbled.  He staggered and recovered his balance quickly.  The other shoppers looked at him with varying levels of worry and curiosity and he realised that not one of them had heard or felt either rumble or groan.  With a thought his perceptions reached out to read the energy patterns of the area.

What he found almost made him stagger again.  He recovered his wits and thought quickly.

"Damn!  Forgot the cheesecake," he muttered, loud enough for the next person, a man in his thirties, in line to hear him.  "She'll kill me if I don't have any of that!"  The other man looked at Darien in sympathy as he left the line.

"Women and their cheesecakes eh?" he commiserated.

Darien nodded with faked weariness and strode back into the labyrinth of shelves.  He gave a brief thanks that even shops open until late weren't packed so close to midnight and abandoned his trolley in a shadowed nook.  Then, with a quick glance to ensure that he was unobserved and a thought that cheesecake might be a good idea after all, he flew up, through the skylight and into the night.  

The faint sounds of battle reached him almost immediately and an instant later it was Tuxedo Mask cutting through the air in search of creatures who could rouse the Earth herself.  When he did reach the fight scene, for a moment he just hung in the air, totally stunned by what he saw.  He shook his head and pointed his cane at the abomination.  A blast of golden fire shot out of the end and set his target on fire.  The monster's opponents glanced up and Tux noticed the relief that they felt but the three of them focused on their enemy before talking with each other.  It had taken the humanoid barely a moment to extinguish the flames but its scarred skin was further marred by grievous burns, still bleeding slashes and one of its... 'hands' had been crushed.

A wave of water appeared out of nowhere and bowled the creature over.  Three roses pinned it to the ground.  Then the earth exploded.  When the dust cleared all that remained were several small lumps that dissolved even as the trio of warriors watched.  

After a moment of silence Tux turned to his companions and said in disbelief, "That was Freddy Krueger!"  The woman with aqua coloured hair nodded silently while her blonde partner shrugged.  Tux shook his head and repeated, "Freddy Krueger, the killer from 'A Nightmare in Elm Street'!  One of the American film industry's horror classics!"

The blonde rolled her eyes.  "We saw Coz, we know that already."

The beleaguered man took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.  After all he had an angel who was the future ruler of the universe and her shape-changed alien cat staying with him at the moment and there were three all-powerful monsters that also happened to be cardinal sins hunting her.  Why shouldn't a horror movie villain be rampaging through New York City?  "Couldn't it at least have been a Japanese villain?" he asked the world at general.  If he had to fight a fictional baddie couldn't it be one he'd grown up with and knew the weaknesses of?

"You'd prefer Godzilla to stomp its way through the business section?" the blonde retorted, voice laden with sarcasm.  The mere thought made Tux shudder and he banished it quickly before he returned his attention to his companions.

Before him stood two sailor scouts, although they did not regard themselves as team members of the scouts that protected Tokyo.  Sailors Uranus and Neptune were commonly referred to as the 'outers' by their fellow reincarnates, for despite the fact that they wore the same uniform as the 'inner' scouts the two groups did not mesh well.  With an age difference of three years between the outers and the inners, the 'take no prisoners' approach of the outers and the more flamboyant style of the inners it didn't surprise Tuxedo Mask that there was so much friction between them.

Neptune's strangely hued hair, part of her magical disguise, fell in waves to her shoulders and matched her eyes exactly.  Her magic was almost as powerful as Tux's had been before he had met Serenity the first time and was closely associated with the ocean, not surprising for someone who had been the elected ruler of Neptune in her previous life.  Sailor Uranus, with cropped sandy blonde hair, turbulent blue eyes and a lean figure was an adept with earth and air of power equal or greater to her partner's.  She was almost the opposite of her collected lover.  Where Neptune was calm, Uranus was tempestuous, Neptune was patient, Uranus rash, Neptune was the epitome of feminine strength and Uranus' brash demeanour rivalled the most masculine of sergeants.  Yet for all of their differences they complimented each other perfectly.

"So, where the hell have you been for the last few days Coz?" Uranus demanded and Tux sighed, he'd forgotten that she'd been with him when he'd sensed Serena's uncontrolled entry into Earth's atmosphere.  He was saved from having to answer by a distant scream.

Neptune frowned slightly.  "That sounds like it's coming from the direction the generals went," she advised him after a moment.

He winced.  "We'd better go and see if they need help then," he suggested as he summarily grabbed a hold of both women and took to the air.  Neptune's gasp was the only indication of the unexpectedness of Tux's action and when he glimpsed at Uranus from the corner of his eye it was to find her grinning in exaltation.  

"I love this!" she shouted when she noticed him staring at her and he rolled his eyes.  He shouldn't have expected anything else from his adrenaline-crazed cousin.  He returned his attention to the ground below them and it took him only a moment to find sign of his quarry.  He paused, hovering in the sky over the scene, and watched the figures below with bemusement.  It took only one glance to see that the scream had not come from any bystanders or even one of the generals.  Instead it had come from a giant pair of lips with legs that was even then arguing with one of Tux's allies while three other men laughed helplessly.

"_I'm _a motor mouth?" Jadeite protested loudly, "Me?!  Are you kidding me?  I'm not the giant gob with legs!"

The whole situation only went to prove how much emotion a person's mouth revealed, Tux mused as he watched the lips sneer.

"And you say that I am?  That is a case of pot calling kettle black you blabbermouth!" the lips screeched in return.

"Blabbermouth?!"  Jadeite turned to his hysterical comrades.  "Do you lot think I'm a blabbermouth?"

None of the other three men had breath to reply so Uranus decided to answer in their stead.  "Yes!"

In the shock of her bellow almost shattering his eardrum, Tux dropped her and only barely kept his hold on Neptune.  Jadeite let out an undignified squawk when Uranus landed on him and his three fellow generals started laughing again.  Even the giant lips stopped talking long enough to cackle in amusement.

"She's not going to let you forget that," Neptune observed while both she and Tux watched the blonde pair disentangle themselves.  

"It's her own fault," Tux returned, completely without sympathy.  "If she hadn't nearly deafened me she'd still be up here…  And she wonders why I refuse to just take her for a joy flight."

Uranus spent a moment scowling up at them but forgot about them in favour of the lips.  Her eyes narrowed in concentration and Tux felt the changes in the energy fields that heralded the physical manifestation of the spell she was casting.  A gust of wind blasted through the area but Tux, forewarned, had landed rather than endure the tempest in the sky.  The lips, on the other hand, had no idea of what had been set in motion.  They were caught totally unprepared by the gale-force winds that gusted straight into its open mouth and filled it like the sails on a boat.  Events went on to proceed in a satisfactory manner from there.  Well for Sailor Uranus at least, the lips probably found absolutely no satisfaction in being hurled over a hundred metres to collide with some powerlines and explode in a shower of sparks.

"Now that is how you get things done!" Uranus declared smugly before she turned to Jadeite.  "What the hell do you think you were doing?  Arguing with it?  You not on the debate team!  Our job is to destroy pests like that, not encourage them!"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he responded defensively.  "It was a giant _mouth_ for crying out loud!  With no teeth to boot!  What was it going to do?  Suck me to death?"

"It'd spit him out after the first taste!" Uranus jested dryly and Jadeite grinned at her with a perverse pride.

Tux sighed as he took in his argumentative friends with a single glance.  There was Jadeite, his blonde haired, green-eyed friend.  He had an almost malicious sense of humour and, as a powerful telekinetic, was more than able to indulge in his penchant for practical jokes.  Then again, Tux had to admit that his own less than tolerant demeanour since they had met was almost tailor-made to rouse the man's mischief.  Nephrite, a brunette man with light blue eyes, was a mystic with the personality of one.  He would never be straightforward if he could be oblique, something which could send the younger Zoisite into a fit of rage.  Even so Nephrite seemed to regard the smaller, almost feminine, youth as a father would and would react as such should anyone threaten the boy.  Last and most dangerous was Kunzite.  Pale haired, pale-eyed and the eldest of all the reincarnates he was second in power only to Tux and far more ruthless.

It was Kunzite who had gathered the four men together to form the warrior team now called the generals after Tux and the inner scouts had destroyed Beryl and Metallia.  Each of the males had been marked by Beryl and it was only her timely destruction that had saved them from slavery.  Even so Kunzite had gained far greater intimacy with the inside of a slave collar than even the lowest of criminals should dream of.  With Beryl's death he had sworn to never be a pawn again and had taken every measure he could to ensure that he kept his oath.  He had sought out the other men like him whom Beryl had been stalking and together they found a strength that they did not possess alone.  The only indication of Beryl's impact on their lives had been their warrior aliases; in defiance of the stone queen they named themselves after gemstones.

"Anyway it wasn't like the situation was life threatening," Jadeite continued, breaking Tux's chain of thought.

The dark haired man sighed.  The blonde had to stir the whole subject up again, didn't he?  Now Uranus would seize the opportunity to argue with him, something that was her favourite hobby whether as civilians or reincarnated warriors.  Why could he just have let it lie?  There were better things to do than stand around quibbling over minor details.

"Uranus, it's for Kunzite to rebuke him if necessary, not you."  

The woman looked expectantly at the man in question who shook his head calmly.  "I saw no danger in it."

"But-" she started to argue and Tux groaned.

"Is that all of them?" he interrupted tersely, "Yes?  Then goodnight!"  He would much rather spend the night talking to Serena than listening to another verbal war but before he could make his hasty getaway both Kunzite and Uranus rounded on him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Hey Coz, you still haven't told me what happened the other day!"

"I am going home and I don't have to tell you anything _Coz_!"

"_Darien_…"

"_Alex_…" he mimicked sarcastically.

The blonde scout reddened and the other reincarnates stepped back to watch the show as the temperamental woman started to berate her cousin.  "You vanish in the middle of a violent storm and aren't seen for three, count them, _three days and you expect me to just let you go with that?!  I think not!  Apart from the fact that we were worried about there is the added consideration that the whole problem started with you and a vision, a combination that tends to mean trouble in the very near future.  I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with tonight's outbreak of nightmares-"  _

Tux blinked, when he thought about it he wouldn't be surprised if there was a connection as well.

"You owe us an explanation!" Uranus finished bluntly.

Tux stared at her for a moment.  She wasn't going to let it lie and she was stubborn that way.  It was something they had in common.  "Not tonight," he eventually said.  Uranus opened her mouth to protest but he forestalled her.  "Look, I'm tired and hungry plus I have some things to take care of.  I tell you what it was all about later."  Yes, later, after he'd had a chance to figure out how to explain Serena to them.

He didn't wait for them to agree.  Instead he shot off into the air, secure in the knowledge that none of them could fly.

***

A quiet click at the door roused Luna into full awareness.  Her mind instantly sought out the invader, prepared to administer a psychic strike to protect her sleeping princess should it prove necessary.  To her relief it was not and her protectiveness decreased a little as she monitored Darien as he wandered around his kitchen.  For all of their sakes she hoped he had bought food and was relieved when a quick check informed her that he was busy shelving some very interesting items.  Yet even with a few dozen intriguing new foodstuffs tempting her, the human held the shape-changed Lunarian's interest once more.

As he was not an active telepath she could not pick up his thoughts but the overtones of his mind were strong and clear.  Too much so for a human and that was a telling indication of the effect the royal twins had had on him.  She would have to speak to the pair about that.  Telepathy with non-telepaths was a dangerous business and Darien's mind seemed to have made the adjustment altogether too easily.  Without moving from Serena's side, she delicately probed the man's aura and was astounded by what she found.  She remember her princess telling her that not only was Darien the strongest of the reincarnates but also that his power was almost beta level even if most of it was latent.  What she found was not a mage who verged on beta but rather an adept who was almost an alpha warrior.  If it wasn't for the fact that the colour of his magic was a deep crimson with only the slightest overtones of gold she could have believed him to be the stranger that had saved the prince and princess during the Darkmoon crisis.

Luna looked up from her comfortable position at Serena's side as Darien quietly entered the bedroom.  In the darkness the human didn't notice her where she lay curled by her princess' hip and he silently retrieved some clothing from his wardrobe.  Without making a sound, he efficiently shed what he was wearing and changed into something that Luna guessed was the Terran equivalent of nightclothes.  An absent observation noted that the silk… the word escaped her grasp for the present but whatever they were looked nice and she wondered if they felt as good as they looked.  Her life-mate would appreciate them if they did.  The shirt was made of a less fine material but it hugged Darien's torso in such a way that she had to admire her charge's taste.

Her lazy musings came to a halt when Darien didn't leave the room as she expected.  She watched warily as he tentatively approached the bed.  There was more than one reason that she had been assigned to guard Serena.  He lightly perched on the edge of the bed next to the sleeping woman and softly traced the line of her jaw.  Luna stayed perfectly still, her eyes mere slits, and the man did not notice his observer.  After a moment he bent down and tenderly kissed the blonde's forehead before drawing himself away.  He left the bedroom and Luna heard him moving around a couple of rooms away as he made himself a makeshift bed on his couch.

He was angry that his being had been meddled with and yet none of that anger was directed to the princess who had done the meddling.  What he believed to be counterfeit love was tightly controlled and what Luna believed to be genuine affection was unveiled.  He was finding peace within himself and the guardian wondered if he would learn the same lesson that Serenity had not grasped.  The Hearts, including the one that now slept at her side, could only cause a soul to feel attraction, the wellspring of both love and hate.  The soul itself would make its own decision as to which way that attraction would evolve.  If Darien had not wanted it then the love that had grown within him would have withered before it had bloomed.  

Serenity had no experience with such a love, Tranquillity had relied on his sister's perceptions and neither had seen truly.  All three would find the truth in their own time and it seemed as if Darien's time was sooner than that of the twins.  Yes, he was a very remarkable young man... it was a pity that his very real love was doomed to be denied.

***

_Her back was towards him, its graceful curves covered only when a gust of wind blew a length of her silver-gold hair to tangle around her.  He padded towards the distracted angel quietly.  Her body hid what ever had caught her attention and his curiosity grew.  He did not stop until only the smallest gap separated them, her slight shiver betraying her awareness of him.  He smiled broadly and craned his head so that he could peer over her shoulder but before he could move more than a fraction the oranges and reds of Jupiter's scenery swirled around him and everything disappeared._

_All that remained was darkness and his heart leapt into his throat.  His lover had vanished and no amount of frantic searching, mental or physical, could find her.  Hours or maybe seconds flew by; he could not distinguish between them in such a featureless place.  He was dreaming again, he knew this and did not care.  His dreams of his lady had often been interrupted yet never in such a manner.  Even his untutored talent knew that his current situation was due to outside influences and as his panic increased so did his anger.  _

_There was no noise or change to indicate anything different yet he whirled anyway, summoning his magic to him instinctively.  A chuckle echoed through the nothingness around him and he growled._

_"Where I am I?  What have you done with her?" he demanded furiously.  The chuckle only grew louder.  "Damn you!" he screamed, "Show yourself!"_

_The laughter stopped but the voice that replaced it was worse.  It was hollow and old, darkness danced within it, and his anger drained away at the sound of it._

_"Tick tock…_

_"A mortal's clock…_

_"Runs 'til he is dead!___

_"Each man_

_"A mortal span_

_"And yours is near fled!"_

_There was a pause where he could do no more than stand stiffly, and then the voice said from somewhere around a centimetre from his ear.  "Thy time is almost up.  I am coming for thee!"_

***

Darien bolted upright.  He remembered only a little of what he had dreamt, not necessarily a rare thing in itself but he felt an unmistakable certainty that it was more than just an ordinary night's fancy.


	6. Chapter four

Hullo all.

Well exams are done with for a month which gives me time to do something other than procrastinate.  I can actually be constructive for a change!!  Thank you to those who emailed me encouragement (and luck THANK YOU).  Here's the next part, hope you all enjoy

Draegyn

The Guardians of Selene: four

The second in the Book of the Renewal

By Draegyn

Dragynne2000@yahoo.com.au

_She perched on the large hunk of rock that floated in one of Jupiter's thin rings and looked down at the planet that had become her hobby.  Not long ago she would have honestly been able to call in an obsession but that was before she'd been to Earth.  Each world had its own beauty and magic but for some reason Earth held a special attraction for her._

**_He_ was there.  A fragile mortal man but he was more than strong enough to carry his world on his shoulders.  She had missed him ever since she had left him but they were not destined to be together.  Her true mate would be immortal so he could stand by her side should she live to succeed the Speaker.  He would be powerful enough to protect her and that power would glow gold.  He would complete her.__**

_So why did she dream of a human?_

_Why was it _**_his_ ocean-blue eyes that haunted her nights?  Why was it __****_his_ silky hair that she yearned to run her fingers through?  Why could she imagine no one but him ever filling the emptiness within her?__**

_He was not the one but why did she wish he were?_

_The asteroid rocked as someone knelt behind her and arms snaked around her.  His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "I'm glad you came back."_

_She twisted slightly so that she could meet his eyes.  "So am I."_

***

Serena stretched lazily and rolled over to bury her face in the pillow.  Darien's scent surrounded her and she luxuriated in the simple pleasure that waking up with it gave her.  Amusement hung in the air and she lifted her head high enough that one eye could look over the pillow.  The small black cat that was her friend's current form watched her with patient enjoyment.

"Having fun Princess?" the cat snickered.

She blushed when she realised exactly what she was doing. Then the thought of the human man reminded her of what had happened between them and she began to worry about him.  Even with the length of the apartment separating them she could feel Darien's slumbering presence.  Instinctively she attempted to reach out to his mind but her own magical senses were still too raw from her battle with the spears and backlashed.  She winced as her head began to pound and Luna sighed in exasperation.

"Silly child, you must refrain from spell casting for a time yet," she scolded as her own power soothed the pain from Serena's mind.

"I was doing fine yesterday," Serena whined and winced again.

Luna's expression was knowing as only a cat could be.  "I imagine you were occupied with other thoughts when you worked any magic."

It took Serena only a moment to quickly catalogue the previous day's events and she was forced to agree with her friend.  When she conspicuously didn't answer Luna chuckled again.  "Ah well Princess, you will just have to pace yourself more carefully until you have fully recovered."

"But that'll be days!" Serena blurted in consternation as she hastily performed a quick self-examination.  Until she was fully healed she was virtually helpless.  She would have to rely on Luna and Darien to protect her, not that she didn't trust them but she hated the knowledge that they would be risking their lives for hers.

"As you are restricted to quarters until the spears have all been destroyed I don't see the problem."  Serena glowered at the black guardian who had easily read her mind.  "Sulking won't change anything," Luna reproved and with a flirt of her tail she curled back into a ball and went back to sleep.

For a little while the blonde Lunarian just laid in bed, enjoying the rare moment of peace.  Luna's steady breathing and soft purr were almost hypnotic.  If Serena's stomach hadn't started to make its demands known loudly then she would have been more than happy to join Luna in further slumber.  Instead she stretched again and forced herself out of bed.  

With a light step she padded from her borrowed bedroom towards the kitchen but a soft snore sounded as she passed another door on her way.  She looked through to find her host draped over a couch with one arm behind his head and the other thrown over his eyes.  With his blue silk boxers, white t-shirt and flyaway hair he looked remarkably innocent and she allowed herself to be sidetracked.    

Darien didn't stir as she walked up to the couch and showed no sign of doing so even when she leaned over to brush some of his overlong black hair away from his face.  She wondered if he truly was coping with the revelation of what she had done to him as well as he made out as well as why he had taken so long shopping the night before.  Cautiously she perched on the edge of the couch and contemplated her next move.  If she truly wanted to find out all it would require was a touch and she would have access to his mind.  That was something she was capable of even in her current state but would her would-be protector object to such an invasion of her privacy?  Among her own people she was allowed such liberties freely but she was a healer of the soul as much as a healer of the body and it was expected of her.  Darien came from a completely different culture than she did…

Softly she caressed his cheek, wishing that there was something that she could do to help him and then she regretfully started to draw away.  For a moment it seemed like she had gotten away with it but before she could move back his arms circled her like iron bands.  She did not have the opportunity to think.  One moment he was sleeping and perfectly still, the next he was kissing her, only half awake.  Several seconds and a minor tussle later he was half on top of her and both of them were on the floor.

Finally he woke from whatever dream had ensnared him and he looked at her blankly, his eyes showing no hint of recognition.  Reflected in his eyes she saw the human disguise her brother had created for her, using the twinbond between them to alter her form and so she understood his abrupt switch from amorous to confusion even though it disorientated her slightly. 

"Who are you and what are you doi…" he stopped mid-word and shook his head.  "Sereni… Serena.  I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

She smiled easily and briefly squeezed his hand before drawing away.  "It's okay Darien, you were just dreaming.  I shouldn't have disturbed your sleep."

His eyes narrowed as he sat up.  "Why _did_ you wake me?"

"It was an accident," she replied defensively and started to stand.  He caught her wrist and once more their thoughts became open to one another.  She felt him lock away his own tangle of emotions while simultaneous searching out her thoughts.  Firmly she deflected his probe and sent one of her own at the morass of feelings he was attempting to hide from her.  He abandoned his attempts to read her and concentrated all of his efforts to build a clumsy shield around his inner self.  It wouldn't have been too difficult for her even then to find a way through it but she acknowledged his right to mental privacy and withdrew her own probes.

For an instant she stared at their still joined hands and shook her head.  "You are becoming entirely too adept at that."

"Adept at what?" he asked and let her go.

She sank back to the floor and smiled crookedly at him.  "Reading my mind."

"Is it my fault if you have such simple mind Meatball Head?  It's not so much like reading as looking at pictures drawn in crayon!" He raised an eyebrow and she recognised his old insult mode.  

It took her less than a second to decide that if arguing with her would help him adjust to their situation then arguing it was.  She screwed up her nose and donned a sulky expression.  "You're not even supposed to be a telepath Mamoru!  And don't call me Meatball Head!"  

He shouldn't have been but it was blatantly obvious that, no matter how inexperienced he still was, his mind was blooming like a rose.  Even as she passively examined his aura she could see the petals of power unfurling, her presence acting like the warm sun and speeding the process.  Soon all of that latent magic she had found in him years before would be fully awakened and she made a mental note to talk to Luna about it.  An alpha level mage was too rare to be blinkered, no matter what the law might command.

While she had been analysing the changes in him Darien had jerked his head up and stared at her in shock.  She looked back at him strangely, what was wrong with him?  "Darien?"  

"What did you call me?" he demanded.

She stared into his indigo eyes, perplexed.  Oh!  "Mamoru!" she whispered in realisation and blushed slightly.  Damned human physiology, what she wouldn't have given for a disguise with blood that didn't practically glow when it rushed to her cheeks.  "Ah… it's kind of a use name," she stuttered, his serious gaze unnerving her.  "It means-"

"Protector," he finished for her and she stared at him in surprise.

"Yes.  How did you know?"

Instead of answering he moved to his knees and gently stretched out his hand to cup her cheek.  "You really think of me as your protector?"  His eyes were so tender that she couldn't move away and a spell formed of something other than magic began to be woven between the two of them.

"You guard the Earth…" she murmured softly, "And… me.  Even though you did not like me you always kept me safe…"

"_Darien_!" a new voice exclaimed in shock and destroyed the rapport that had been forming between the pair.  Serena and Darien broke apart with a gasp and, before the new arrivals could blink, both were on their feet.  Without a thought Darien placed her behind him and, to her own surprise, Serena let him but that didn't mean that she wasn't prepared to fight on her own behalf.

*_Serenity?_* Luna's telepathic demand helped the Lunarian recover from her startled state.  

At almost exactly the same time Darien realised who his new guests were and the tension vanished from his stance.  She straightened slowly and peered over his shoulder.  Six strangers stood in the entrance to the apartment, two women and four men.  Their ages ranged from several solar years older than Darien to a youth roughly the same age the scouts would be.  The really interesting thing about them though was the magic that each of them radiated.

_*Ahh… I don't think that you need to worry Luna.  I think the rest of the reincarnates just showed up…_*

_*She's right lady Luna.  There's nothing wrong other than their consistent lack of manners.*  _Darien's mental complaint accompanied an audible sigh of irritation.

To Serena's amusement, the six continued to stand motionless, gaping at the pair.  "Um…" she whispered loudly, "Are they alright?"

Darien snorted.  "Depends on what you mean by alright."  He glared at one of the two blondes in the group and commented acidly, "Don't you ever knock?"

The blonde in question shook herself and grinned.  "But Coz, there was never reason to knock before.  I could hardly have expected to find you with such lovely company now could I?"

Irritation rippled through Darien's frame as well as disgust.  Serena saw his anger at himself for what had just happened and projected calm into his mind.  It had been as much her fault as his but having been caught in such a position by his friends made it infinitely worse.  He turned to growl at her but she poked him in the ribs and dodged nimbly around him as he recoiled.

"You're supposed to tell them to come in and introduce me too Frog-face!"  

_*Meatball Head…*_

She ostensibly ignored him and motioned the others to come the full way into the apartment.  One by one they came fully into the room and the Lunarian was able to get a good look at them.  There were two blondes, one male, one female, of roughly the same age.  The man had green eyes and although Serena got the impression that he was possibly the most amoral person present in the room that was not saying much as it was only in comparison with his companions.  The woman was more interesting for she possessed the same pointed chin and indigo eyes as Darien and Serena had an intense curiosity about anyone who was so obviously related to her host.

She smiled cheerfully at the other blonde and held her hand out.  "Hi.  I'm Serena.  I take it you and Darien are related…"

The woman in question smiled lopsidedly and shook her hand.  "Yeah.  I'm Alex Ten'ou, Dare's cousin."  Alex looked from Serena to Darien.  "Shame on you Darien.  Your manners are appalling, why haven't you introduced this enchanting creature to us before?"

"Can't possibly imagine," Darien growled and Serena frowned at him.  Why was he so mad?  Then she caught him giving not just Alex but also the four men death glares and she realised that she'd forgotten human standards of dress again.  It wasn't that she was indecent, the shirt she was wearing did cover everything, but it did encourage people to get the wrong idea of her relationship with Darien.  Then again, they wanted people to think that they were lovers.  The real question was should she and Darien go through with it for his friends' sakes?   Especially if it would cause him pain.

Darien heard her last thought.  She was certain of that because suddenly he eased and grinned boyishly as he swung her into his arms.  Why else would he act so uncharacteristically in front of his friends?

*_Why else?  I couldn't possibly be attracted to a demi-goddess disguised as the most exquisite blonde on Earth!*_ he murmured mentally, his tone slightly bitter.

She laughed aloud but her telepathic response was somewhat different.  _*__Darien__...*_   

*_Call me Mamoru damn it!*_  

His response shocked her but she understood the reason for it without intruding on his private thoughts.  He needed to know that he meant something to her other than just a convenient native guide.  If it couldn't be a lover then being the one that she trusted to keep her safe was the next best thing.

*_Mamoru I don't…*_ she didn't know how to finish the thought.  What could she say to him?  I'm sorry for screwing up your feelings with a magic that will probably never be under my control?  I wish I could do something to help you get over me, why don't you let me set you up?  Nothing she could do would help him and anything she said would only make him think that she pitied him and that was something that she'd never do.  Not for this.  For this she only felt guilt.

*_Don't worry about it princess.  I'm sorry I snapped…_*  He made a deliberate effort to brighten his mood.  *_Not that they expect that from me either_,* he added wryly and allowed her to view a little of his recent history directly from his mind. 

She sent him the image of a raised eyebrow, one that looked suspiciously like his own when he felt superior.  *_You have been a sour old man lately haven't you?_*

He declined to answer and that was answer enough.  *_Come on Meatball Head, it's time to put on a show for the boys and girls._*

He swept her in front of him, pulling her close so that her back rested against his chest, and then rested his chin on her head before he returned his attention to his visitors.  "My sincere apologies Alex," he drawled in an outright lie.  "Serena these are my friends.  Alex has made herself known to you.  The lady with the chestnut hair next to her is Michelle Kaiou, Alex's girlfriend.  Jyp Green is the blonde man with trouble written all over him and Isaac Smithsen, or Zack as we call him, is the once with the ponytail."  _*Also known as Sailors Uranus and Neptune and the generals Jadeite and Zoisite,*_ he added in the privacy of her head.

He nodded at the youngest man who had light brown hair, hazel eyes and a slight build.  Serena's eyes met the boy's only long enough to nod a greeting but that was more than enough to sense the almost fanatical devotion that he felt for his friends.  The two main focuses for the font of loyalty were the silver haired man behind him, whom Serena guessed to be the kid's chosen leader, and, surprisingly, Darien.  The part of her that was eternally the Guardian wondered why Darien?

Darien continued the introduction and Serena felt him listening in her mind for her reactions.  "The man with the brown mop is Maxfield Nicholas Stanton the third and last but not least is Kian who has dispensed with such frivolities as surnames quite contrary to Nick's obsession with them."  *_Nephrite and Kunzite.*_

The man with the wavy, long brown hair radiated a sense of amusement behind his shock and neither emotion concealed the strong streak of condescension that he felt towards the world in general from the Guardian.  The last man was also the eldest by several years, probably nearer to thirty than twenty solar years and the coldness he radiated well suited his white hair and icy eyes to Serena's mind.

"Hi!" she chirped sunnily and tried to ignore her uncomplimentary initial impressions.  _*Hey Mamoru is it just a coincidence that their general names all start with the same letter as their everyday names…_*  She trailed off when she sensed his wordless demand for what she really thought and was tempted to curse his growing ease in her mind for real.  _*Um…  They all strike me as…  Well…*_ She groped for an inoffensive manor to relay her feelings.

*_Unstable? Slightly sinister?*_ Darien answered for her readily and she indicated her agreement.  _*It's only to be expected,* _he told her, *_I don't know how much Andy told you about them…  I don't know how much he even knows about it but Beryl left her imprint on them and they're still healing.  The rest of us are helping though.*  She_ sent a wordless burst of interest and he expanded.  *_The outers, Alex and Michelle, are teaching them strength without cruelty while the inners show them softness without weakness.*_

_*And you?*_

_*I'm not sure…*_

She couldn't believe it.  Surely he understood that, if nothing else, he was the living embodiment of honour.  *_Darien-__*_  

"-Darien?"  They both realised they were being addressed and Darien's head jerked out of the curve of her neck where it had fallen during their quick conversation.

"Ah," he stuttered, "And this is Serena…"

"So she's already told us," Jyp drawled.  His eyes travelled up and down her form and Serena had to force herself not to inflict any bodily harm in retaliation for the leer on his face.  

Darien felt her growing irritation and snapped, "Stop ogling her you pervert and someone close the door."  The blonde man flushed in shame and hurried to obey the command.  Darien watched him with a frown and asked softly, "Sere why don't you get dressed?"

His concern was misplaced.  Unlike him she could feel Jyp's genuine contrition and saw no reason not to forget the incident.  It wasn't like the man had intended to be rude.  It had just been a muddled attempt to irk Darien that had backfired on him.  Her stomach reminded her of the reason she was even out of bed and she took the chance to change the subject.  

"Actually, before I got sidetracked I was just going to get something to eat …" she trailed off with an abashed smile to her new acquaintances.  She looked at him over her shoulders with a pleading expression and he softened immediately.  Serena managed to restrain her triumph to a small smile but that was pointless when he felt it directly from her mind.

"Why am I not surprised?" Darien asked sardonically and commented to his friends, "Serena's a hum… a virtual vacuum cleaner when it comes to food."  

He corrected himself mid-sentence and Serena gave him the mental equivalent of a poked out tongue.  He just chuckled lazily in response.  She twisted in his arms until she could face him front on and poked him in the chest.  "Don't start with me mister!  You were eating just as much as I was yesterday and don't deny it!"

"Why should I?" he retorted self-righteously, "I'm a lot bigger than you are, I need more fuel-"

"Hah!  You're not that much bigger now…"  Her Serena disguise, though otherwise similar, was nearly half a foot taller than Bunny's mere one hundred and fifty centimetres but that still left her over twenty centimetres shorter than Darien.

 "Go get dressed Meatball Head," Darien told her, "I'll make us up some breakfast…"  He glanced at his friends from the corner of his eye and she felt the mischief in him grow.  "Besides, only I have the right to see you without clothes on…"

She laughed and kissed his nose before obeying.  The expressions on the other reincarnates' faces were something to behold.  

***

Darien forced his face into an expression that he knew that his friends would consider rather foolish.  He couldn't act like himself around her, she didn't deserve the treatment that the Darien he'd become over the past few years would normally give her.  Besides if he acted like normal her cover as his girlfriend would never be believed.  He had to give them the impression that he was in love when he'd had absolutely no experience with the state.  What that left was acting like Andrew when he was around Rita, which was strangely easy for him to do.  He reminded himself that it was an act to hide her from the monsters out to kill her.  He shook off the sudden disquiet that flashed through him and turned towards the kitchen.  Both Andrew and Rita had given him strict instructions on how to make sure that Serena recovered quickly and foremost was to make sure she ate in quantity.

His mission defined, Darien started towards the kitchen with what he hoped was a love-struck smile and his friends followed in his wake.  Alex and Jyp hurried to flank him, each with positively evil grins on their faces.  For the first time the sight of them with those particular expressions did not aggravate the dark haired man, instead they inspired only amusement.

"Darien, do you know that you're smiling?" Alex exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Does it hurt?" Jyp quipped and Darien rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I've never smiled before," Darien retorted, "I'm not always grumpy."

There were a few suspicious sounding coughs from behind him but only Alex responded.  With her typical insouciance she commented, "In the last three years I've seen you smile exactly four times and I've never heard you laugh.  Not even when Raye set Jyp on fire.  So when we not only find you in a compromising position with a girl but also grinning like a loon allow us a little bit of fun."

Darien snorted as he entered the kitchen and headed straight to the fridge.  He opened the door and began a search through the contents while he replied, "I have no doubt that you are all dying of curiosity but, do you know what?"  He pulled out milk, butter, bacon and eggs and turned to grin at his friends with his arms full.  "I'm not telling you anything!"

"You're not playing fair!" Jyp burst out.

"I'm not?" Darien asked mildly and shoved some of the food at the blonde man.

Jyp absently accepted the burden as he argued.  "No!  You're supposed to be all embarrassed and we're supposed to be able to give you a hard time!  You're not reacting properly…"

"She seems to have mellowed you," Kian commented calmly from where he was seated at the table.

"That's not possible!" Jyp denied emphatically and dumped his load on the bench near the stove.  "It's been less than a week since we saw you last.  No girl can change you that much in that short a time!"

Darien dug out a frying pan and reflected that Jyp had no idea of how wrong he was.  The first time he'd met her it had taken Serena just eight days to change him for life.  This time she'd had over half a week for her presence to literally work its magic again.

"He could be a clone," Michelle suggested as a joke and Jyp latched on to the idea with a surfeit of enthusiasm.

"Yeah!  That'd explain everything.  I mean the real Darien would never be caught dead in his pyjamas-"

"Why not?" Darien enquired as he threw some bacon into the sizzling pan. "I am in my apartment, I can wear what I like.  How do you know that I don't walk around stark naked when no one else is around?"

There was a silence broken only by the sizzling sounds of bacon and eggs cooking as everyone considered it.  Darien smiled to himself.  He had never been able to relax enough to enjoy bantering with any of these friends before and now that he was trying anyway he found it strangely enjoyable.  He wondered if he could come up with anything to really shock them speechless.

"You are a clone!" Alex declared with a delighted expression.  "Darien's been replaced by a pod person!"

Zack scowled.  "Alex stop fooling around."

She grimaced at him and groaned.  "Come on Zack, Darien would never say something like that unless he was sick."

"Oh but I am sick."  Darien turned and fluttered his eyes at her before finishing, "I'm looovee-sick!"  Alex shuddered at the same time as she started to laugh.  Zack looked at him in disbelief, Nick, Jyp and Michelle attempted to hide their laughter while Kian merely smiled slightly.

*_You're having fun I hope Frog-face?*_

He replied with a wordless affirmative and turned back to his friends, the smile on his face feeling less forced by the minute.  That ease faded when he realised that there was something that he had to straighten out before she joined them again.  His friends weren't in the habit of just dropping by en masse, especially not with him.  He had always kept slightly aloof from them, even Jyp and Alex, and as such there were certain formalities such as phone calls to warn him that were always given.  

"So," he said after a minute, "Why are you all here?"

Everyone, even Alex, looked to Kian, giving Darien a rough idea of what was going on.  If had been personal then it would have been Alex or Jyp sounding him out.  Kian was only the speaker if the problem was professional.

The silver haired man looked to the door, undecided.  "Is there a way we could speak to you alone Darien?  Without the possibility of interruption?"

Bingo!  "I can't leave her alone," Darien informed them, "Anything you want to say can be said in front of her."

"But…" Nick started and Darien shook his head.

"No buts.  She knows what I am and I couldn't hide anything from her anyway."  He was adamant about this.  She had given him her trust and he would not betray that.  Not that he could have hidden it anyway but it saved time and effort to not even try.

Kian looked at him closely and frowned.

Darien frowned right back.  "Trust her," he demanded, "Or if you can't do that, trust me."

Nick seemed to stare through him, seeing something that was visible only to him.  "And when she leaves?" His eyes focused on Darien again.  "And she will won't she?  Well, what then?"

Darien's jaw clenched but he forced himself to answer.  "Can you still trust her?  Oh yes.  Believe me when I say you can trust her to the ends of eternity and back."  His eyebrows lowered as another thought struck him.  "Or do you mean me?  Well I expect that when she leaves again the other Darien will return.  With a vengeance."  

"So you're telling us that we should let her in on our secrets just so that she can keep cheering you up?" Alex looked at him and Darien could see that she was genuinely trying to understand.

He shook his head.  "No I'm telling you that you should let her in on your secrets or consider Tuxedo Mask on leave until she's gone."  He turned back to the frying pan and removed the almost burnt bits of bacon and added new strips to the pan while the others sat behind him in silence.

A sweet voice came from the doorway and Darien's mood lightened just hearing it.  "All so serious?  Mmmm, bacon!"

He tossed the egg lifter onto the bench and turned to her.  She surprised him by crossing to him and easily hugging him, her mind instantly trying to soothe the agitation in his.  Within instants she found the cause of his tension and she attempted to ease it away.  *_It doesn't matter Frog-face.*_

_*Yes it does, they should trust my judgement.*_

_*Be honest, would you immediately accept any of their new girlfriends?*_

_*Yes.*_ His reply was sullen but he had to admit the only reason it was positive was because he could not imagine ever needing to.  Part of the consequences of Beryl's short stint at conquest had been the instilling of a deep and abiding distrust of women into the four men.  So far only Alex and Michelle had managed to get past it… although there had been definite spark of attraction between Rei and Jyp when they had met. 

She saw this and her scolding was coloured by her delight at the minor piece of gossip.  _*Any new _friend_ then.  Be honest __Darien.__*_

_*Fine!*_ he admitted, *_But there's more to it than that Meatball Head.  I am being difficult I freely admit it but…*  He_ tried to straighten it out in his own mind so that he could explain the idea that was slowly forming.

He didn't need to, she understood almost straight away.  _*You were hoping that I could make them stronger the like what happened with the scouts without doing to them what I did to you.*_  

Her words were blunt but fundamentally correct.  Both he and the inner scouts had grown stronger after their short association with her but only he had felt as if a part of him had been killed without her there. That might have had something to do with his recent discovery that he was attracted to females with wings but he doubted it… just as he was coming to doubt her belief that his feelings were solely inspired by magic.  Or perhaps that was the wrong way of putting it.  She was magic and could not be separated from it.  A more accurate way to phrase it would be, he doubted that his feelings were less _real_ because of that.  Not that it made a solid bit of difference considering what he had learned about her from her brother.

Angrily, he pulled himself back on track, glad that he wasn't the only one that had been lost in thought.  *_Something like that,*_ he agreed and waited for her response.

What she had been thinking about became obvious as she answered,_ *It's not as simple as you think.  A lot of it had to do with the fact that you all helped me to use the Imperium Silver __Crystal__.  That catalysed you all much the same way that the mind-link we accidentally formed on Rubius' ship did to you yourself.*_ She paused for a moment and he felt her thoughts ordering themselves before she went on.  _*That mind-link was probably the real reason you…*_ She faltered and quickly skipped over what they both knew she was thinking.  _*The rest of it was just that you were all stretching your abilities within the radius of my… presence I guess.  I… change things just by existing.  It's not exactly something I can control. _

He didn't like the shame he felt in her mind and tentatively attempted to lift it from her.  *_You don't have to feel like this,*  he_ told her as he wove his magic in a spirit still bruised from the events that nearly caused her death. *_It's not your fault.  It's not really even a _bad_ thing, it just is.  I don't know about the Moon but on Earth unrequited love is well documented… without the magic/angel/goddess aspect of course… although I think there might be a few fantasy authors who've thought something like this up but that's not the point.  I don't have the time to prove it to you right now but I will just as soon as I can.*_ He cringed at how inadequate his words felt to him.  Inadequate or not the shame in her mind faded under the balm of his logic and magic and she smiled at him. 

_*That's the thing about telepathy,*_ she replied and stepped around him to pick up the abandoned egg lifter.  *_Aside from the fact that it means I know that you're telling me the truth it's also instantaneous.  As far as your fellow reincarnates are concerned we just hugged for a moment.  No problems.  By the way don't worry about making them trust me.  As long as you tell me what's going on I'll be happy.*_ "Now go and get dressed, I'll look after breakfast."  She smiled at him sweetly and he saluted, most of his concerns about her allayed for the moment.  It did not strike him slightly funny that she had very similar worries for him.

"Yes milady.  I suppose you know how to cook?"

"Of course!" her tone was insulted.

He nodded in relief when another thought occurred to him.  "Can you cook well?"

"Well there's the thing," she replied with a grimace.  She was only able to hold the expression for less than a second in the face of his trepidation before it split into another smile.  "Go on," she repeated.  He stared at her anxiously.  She rolled her eyes.  "Don't worry Darien, I'm sure at least one of your friends knows where the fire extinguisher is."

He chuckled helplessly and left the kitchen.  The last thing he heard before he was too far away was Serena saying, "So is anyone else hungry?"

***

Tranquillity frowned as he watched the pedestrians from his perch three storeys above them.  The spears could be anywhere and all of those humans were absolutely helpless.  Unhappily he wrapped more spells of confusion and disguise around himself so that he would appear to be no more than a part of the building.  

On the skyscraper across the street from him he saw through his mate's spells to where she balanced on a flagpole, her seeker's magicks questing in search of the exact location of the spear they knew to be close by.  It had taken them the entire night but they had eventually narrowed Anger's location down and now they just had to chase him out.  So there they were, in the middle of Bethlehem, waiting for a monster to make itself known.  A flash of white caught his eye and, with a grim smile, Tranquillity acknowledged Artemis who floated, invisible, above the crowded street.

Raised voices drew the Lunarian's attention downwards once more as three men abruptly began to brawl in the middle of the street.  There was so much anger and violence pervading the streets that none of the guardians had been able to pinpoint the spear.  They were forced to endure the oppressive atmosphere while the humans around them began a cycle of destruction that, if not stopped, would leave their entire homeland devastated.

More shouts came and more people joined the fight, even the women setting aside cultural conditioning to join the mêlée.  Briefly Tranquillity derided the mortals below them for not showing even a fraction of the character that Darien had when under a similar spiritual attack and then he berated himself.  In the last few hours he had pondered the human's extraordinary defiance of Lust's spell and had come to the conclusion that Darien and most likely the other reincarnates as well, probably should not be grouped with this era's humanity as a whole.  Humans seemed to have gone down a different evolutionary path than had Terrans before the Fall.

A shadow passed over the area and Tranquillity restrained a shiver.  Abandoning his musings, he glanced upwards and froze as the shadow resolved itself to his mind.

"Stars, where're they when you need 'em?" he breathed, horrified by the sight before him."  

How can anyone describe evil?  It is not necessarily big or scary.  In fact sometimes it could be seductive.  Yet right at that moment it could simply be described only as horrible.  There was no mincing of words in Tranquillity's mind.  The monster in the sky above him was awful and he was about to face it.  Not to mention that he intended to do so with only one warrior and a seeker for help.  This was a creature that even his sister would have needed a dozen allies to fight and he intended to do so with only two.  Maybe he should get his head examined.  

*_There had to be a better way to do this,*_ he complained to the other guardians.

Artemis' mindvoice was grim when he responded, *_If there is I'd like to know.  Facing this lot the first time was more than enough for this Lunarian.*_

*_Here, here,*_ Reika agreed.

Tranquillity felt a sudden stab of fear.  Reika was a seeker, not a fighter.  She was not trained for battle and, even if she was, she was no alpha level mage to enter this particular battle with any confidence of walking away afterwards.

_*Speaker, let this go right,* he prayed and then launched himself into the air.  Humans on the street below grabbed at their belongings in the sudden gust of wind which swept around them but not one of them saw the Lunarian angel ascending to battle for their souls._


	7. Chapter five

Hullo all, it's been a while eh?  Sorry about that.  Okay, this story needs editing, major editing.  Some of those who emailed me know what I'm going on about but what it basically means is that, although I will finish posting Guardians, expect at some point in the future everything will get reposted (both of Lawkeeper and Guardians) so that the third book will not contradict anything.  What I've changed at the moment isn't much, but there might be the occasional thing that will be different.  Sorry about babbling like this, just the warning that what I post now is really just a draft.

Anyway, I'll attempt to get the whole thing out in the next week or so.  If it's taking me too long, feel free to email me to prod me along (most likely I've forgotten or something).

Enjoy.

Draegyn

The Guardians of Selene: part five

By Draegyn

Dragynne2000@yahoo.com.au

Darien absently swallowed another mouthful of toast while he watched silently as, one by one, Serena charmed and captivated his friends.  Over the progress of the meal even reserved Kian had laughed at her antics and all of them were finally relaxing in her presence.

"Shock!  Horror!" she exclaimed and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.  When she was certain that she had his attention she continued with a suitably dramatic flair.  "Darien grumpy?  Never!"

Jyp snorted.  "Honestly he's been a royal pain.  He's moody, uncommunicative, autocratic, temperamental-"

"Alright already!" Darien exclaimed and scowled at his friend.

"See?" Alex asked, enjoying this all too much for Darien's liking.

Serena looked at him with wide eyes.  "Wow!  And they don't avoid you?  They must really like you!"

"Don't inflate his ego more than it already is," Nick warned and Darien rolled his eyes.

Serena became disgusted.  "You got pompous again as _well_?"

"What can I tell you Meatball Head?  You have this effect on me."  He tugged on one of her long pigtails and shrugged.

She glared at him.  *_I warn you now Mamoru baka, if one of them starts calling me that I'm going to get even!*_

_*I look forward to it,_* he replied, cheered by the use of his new name.  Then asked, *_What__ does baka mean?*_

*_Moron.*_ She smirked at him and returned her attention to the question Zack was asking her.

"So what was he like when you met him?"  All of them awaited her answer curiously and Darien groaned.  Alex's smile grew when she heard it and he restrained a sigh.  He would have thought that the inner scouts would have told them more than enough gossip to satisfy them when he had introduced them, apparently not.  Of course the only person who had really talked to was Andrew and none of the reincarnates here had met him.

_*Ahh!*_ Serena purred into his mind, *_An__ opportunity for revenge already_!* Darien forced himself not to groan again.  He had been an absolute jerk to her when they'd first met and she obviously hadn't forgotten.

"Weeelll," she drawled mockingly, "He was patronising and short tempered."

"He hasn't changed then," Michelle murmured and Darien looked at her in surprise at the attack from an unexpected side.  She met his eyes calmly and dared him to comment but Serena beat him to it.

"Actually he's changed a great deal.  He's wiser and stronger and, though he's still growing, he's becoming more himself, not less."  The blonde smiled softly and looked back at Darien.  For a moment the human felt as if she was caressing his very soul and he forced himself to dismiss it as wishful thinking.

"Okay, okay, we get it!  That's enough with the lovey-dovey stuff.  Now get back to the point," Alex complained.

She laughed lightly and turned back to her avid audience.  "Well when we first met he insulted me but there were extenuating circumstances and so I forgive him."

"She knocked me into a creek," he informed them dryly.  Jyp laughed, his eyes looking thoughtful and Darien made a mental note to keep on his guard near any bodies of water when Jyp was around.

"I apologised!" Serena protested and looked sincerely to each of his friends.  "Honestly, I did!  It's not my fault he didn't like the poor frog!"

*_Oh no!*_

_*Oh yes!*_

"Frog?" Zack interrupted blankly.

Serena nodded earnestly.  "Uh huh, a big green one.  It's why I call him Frog-face.  He virtually pegged the poor little thing away from him and then started cursing me.  Me!  And I'd already apologised!  I tell you this man has a mouth on him that could blister paint.  He did not repeat himself once and I'm sure some of those words are banned even in America… hmmm I bet he could give a marine lessons."

"No?" Michelle denied.

"Yup!" Serena answered with relish and Darien did groan.  His less than savoury vocabulary was going to be a goad for both Jyp and Alex for then on in.  Both would no doubt see it as a challenge to get him to employ it.  

"But I got my revenge," she continued.  "I ditzed out all over him for a week after that.  I cried, I whined, I tripped, I fell and I just generally drove him crazy.  I even made him run off once when I started to cry.  It was so funny.  The others with us were rolling on the floor with laughter. Heh!"  He felt his chair jolt a bit as she bounced in hers and jostled him.  "I had a bet going where if I got him to say sorry for being so mean to mean to me I'd get four free sundaes."

"Did he apologise?" Kian asked and Darien rolled his eyes at the amusement in the elder man's voice.

"Yes," she sighed and he felt the rueful amusement that the thought memory inspired in her.  "But not in public so I had to pay up."  _*Did the scouts ever figure out why Andy arranged the free treats for them?*_

_*No.  They were just glad to have free food.*_

_*Hmmm, you already knew this didn't you?*_

_*Mina told me after you made the shield,*_ heinformed her.

*_You weren't mad?*_

_*Why should I be?  I was going to claim half of what they gave you.  Mina had already admitted defeat.*_

_*Oh…damn!*_ "Well anyway that ended our enmity and started a whole new game between us," she finished aloud.

"Who won?" Alex asked curiously.

Serena groaned, "He did.  All I'm going to say is that when he wants he really can cut loose and when he does, watch out!  That formidable composure of his hides a mind that can be as evil as his mouth is foul!"

Darien saw the memory of their first kiss in her mind and he cheered up immensely.  That kiss and her expression afterward had been one of the highlights of the entire Darkmoon crisis for him.  Even though it now made the problems between them that much more intense Darien wouldn't have it any other way.  His friends were regarding him in disbelief and, in Jyp's case, with than a little respect.  At that Darien straightened and looked at the blond man quizzically.  "That's what it takes to get you off my back Jyp?"

"Hey," the man in question answered huffily, "It's not healthy for someone to keep everything pent up the way you do.  I was just trying to help you get rid of some of those irritating inhibitions."  Jyp's frustrated green eyes turned to meet Serena's gaze.  "The most annoying thing is that the worst he would do was threaten me with a curse and even that I never believed that he would go through with.  He's so… such a…"

"Repressed?" Serena supplied cheerfully as she helped herself to some more cocoa pops.  "Obstinate?  Self-righteous?  Stuffy?  Parochial?  Priggish?  Puritanical?  Sanctimonious?"  She poured sugar into her bowl and continued, outwardly oblivious to Darien's unamused expression.  Inwardly she was all laughter and she made no effort to hide it from him.  Especially not when his friends started to help her.

"A stiff," Alex contributed.

"Prissy!" Jyp commented, "Patronising."  

"Prudish?"  It was no surprise to Darien that when Serena added that particular adjective her eyes sparkled even brighter.

*_Uh uh Meatball Head, been there, done that, let's not travel that way again!*_ "Well pardon my blushes," he drawled aloud, blandly.

Her gaze was full of innocence but he saw past that to the mischief that dwelled in their depths.  "It's not my fault that you have so many rough edges!"  Her expression grew stern and she shook her finger in front of his face.  "I thought I'd trained you out of some of them.  Bad boy!  Baaad boy."

He stared at for a moment and then glanced at her finger.  As quick as thought he caught the offending digit and drew it to his mouth.  Yet again his friends gaped at his uncharacteristic behaviour while he took his time licking the small amount of chocolate spread that was smeared around her knuckle.  Serena just stared at him as if he were mad.

Gods he loved startling her even more than he liked the newfound entertainment of shocking his friends.  Still he would have preferred that none of this were an act and that she returned a little of what he could not help but feel for her.

Luna suddenly made her presence known with a loud meow from the door and Darien released Serena reluctantly.  

"A cat!  Good grief Serena you really have mellowed Darien if he's let you bring a pet into his immaculate apartment," Nick commented in admiration as the small black feline made her way to the slender blonde and leapt onto her lap.

Luna gave them all a superior look and then eyed Serena demandingly.  Obediently Serena poured milk and cocoa pops into an empty bowl and set it near her own.  The black cat gave an approving purr and lightly jumped onto the table before she elegantly started to eat.  Darien watched the mini drama with amusement, enjoying the way that many of his friends were staring at him, expecting him to object to an animal eating at the table.  He was a little uncomfortable but he was certainly not going to be the one to tell Luna that she had to eat off the floor.  Personally he valued his life too much for that.

"So Luna would you like some chocolate milk?" he asked to break the silence.

The black head jerked up and the bright blue eyes glowed with anticipation.  *_Oh yes please, if you would not mind __Darien.__*_

"I'll take that as a yes," he said for his friends' benefit and stood.  

Kian frowned.  "Okay, now I am concerned out Darien.  No offence to Serena but Luna's a cat and you are letting her eat on the table?  Out of one of your bowls?"

Darien shrugged.  "If you feel uncomfortable then you tell Luna."  

Kian looked at the cat sceptically.  At the sound of her name Luna had lifted her head out of the bowl and turned to upstart who had interrupted her.  Not even Kian could match that particular look of imperiousness and he gave in.  "If it's okay with you Darien then it's fine with me."

Serena was kind enough to cover her smile and Darien winked at her.  "Would you like another drink as well?"

She turned her enormous sapphire eyes to his with an adoring expression.  "Please?"

He chuckled and managed to steal a quick kiss when he collected her cup.  "Be right back," he told everyone and retreated into the kitchen.  

Behind him he heard Zack say, "You really are a vacuum cleaner Serena, where do you put it all?"

"I…"

Her voice trailed off and Darien felt pain suddenly lance through his head.  He dropped the cup and staggered against a counter.  The pain was not his, not even as a vision, instead it came directly through Serena's mind and it required Darien only a moment to understand that she had sensed her twin's pain.

"NO!" her voice cried out and he heard the exclamations of surprise from around her.

*_Princess, stop!*_ he heard Luna cry mentally but the clatter of chairs told Darien that she had been ignored.  He whirled and sprinted out of the kitchen only to see two tails of blonde hair disappear into the hall.

"Damn!" he swore and jumped a toppled chair.  In a second he had left his baffled friends and was racing down the hall.  Luna was a black streak beside him as they hurried to catch Serena before she did something foolish.  "Sere stop!" he demanded, "Don't you dare leave."

_*You listen to him Serenity!  You will not go to the prince!*_

She was in the lounge room and headed for the window before either of her pursuers even reached the end of the hall.  Darien's mind reached out to hold her but his spell ran off her like water of a duck's back.  Thinking quickly, he redirected the magic to the pots of roses he had growing near the window.

*_You cannot help them!  Your magic has not recovered!*_

_*Damn it all to Hell Meatball Head, you can't even fly yet!*_

*_He- ahh!*_

Darien did not feel any triumph at all when he entered the room to find her imprisoned by rose bushes.

She looked up at him and he flinched at the expression on her face.  There was rage and a touch of madness but no recognition and suddenly he understood how she had upheld her mother's law for so long.  Even as he paused she began to rip herself free of her bonds.

"Let me go," she growled and jerked an arm free.  Several thin tracks of silver showed where the thorns had torn through her skin.  "He _needs_ me!"

"No," Darien denied her and made the roses thornless.  It was bad enough that he had to cage her.  He would not harm her as well.

The blonde twisted in a violent frenzy and the roses began to give.  She snarled, "You can't keep me like this!  I will not be denied!"

*_Yes you will princess,*_ Luna contradicted implacably and her magic joined the fray.  

Physically the Guardian was subdued yet she did not submit.  Her mind beat at her constraints, damaging her already weakened magic further.  

_*Stars, she is going to do herself permanent harm!*_ Luna told Darien grimly and he had no time to question how he could hear her without Serena's aid.

"This isn't working," Darien agreed aloud and with a gesture the roses retreated back to their pots.  *_Let her go Luna.*  As_ soon as she realised that she was free she made another attempt to get to the window but by then Darien had caught her himself.  "You're just going to get yourself killed if you keep this up," he grunted while he tried to restrain his squirming captive.

"How dare you!" she growled.

He grunted again as her elbow connected with his diaphragm but he did not let her go.  "I'd dare a heck of a lot more for you Meatball Head and if keeping you safe then I'll more than just manhandle you."

"My brother is dying and you want me to just stand by and watch?"

"If you do not then this will all be for nothing!"  How could he make her understand?

"I won't let this happen!"

"You have no choice."

She turned his arms and freed one hand.  It rose and Darien braced himself for the blow.  Distantly he could feel Luna's shock and even tell that his friends were watching the scene in horror but he kept his he eyes steadfastly on her own.  Her gaze was wild and he had no doubt that he would feel the strike.  For an eternity their wills fought one another yet he refused to give in and slowly sanity returned to her.

She turned away from his eyes and her sight fell on her upraised hand. At that moment he felt her give in and an instant later she collapsed against in a storm of emotions.  Darien spared a brief moment to bespeak Luna.  _*Go help Andrew.*_

_*But…*_

*I have her.  She'll be fine, trust me, but Andrew won't be if he doesn't get some help soon.*

The shape-changed guardian hesitated a moment before she streaked out the window in a black blur.

Satisfied that he had done all he could for his endangered friend he returned his attention to that friend's sister.  Anguish for her brother wracked her and loathing for her helplessness also plain in her thoughts.  Then a terrible remorse and the realisation that she had almost struck him overcame her.  Her shame intensified and he battled it with understanding and not a little love.  He lowered them both to the floor and rocked her as she sobbed into his chest.  

"I can't just leave him alone."  It was a plea.

He replied softly, "You must."

Her tear-filled eyes were so vulnerable that he felt his heart skip a beat.  Her spirit was weighed down by an immense burden and there was so much pain in her that he would have done anything to take from her permanently.   Yet all he could provide was a short respite.

"Shhh," he murmured, much the way Andrew had for him only a few nights before.

Serena started to argue but she was in no state to resist his magic and her face smoothed as sleep claimed her.

***

Tranquillity gasped as he struggled to break through the stratosphere.  The welts that scored his back were a testament to the speed of the evil that even now pursued him.  Behind him Artemis and Reika followed doggedly but until they were free of Earth's atmosphere he must persevere on his own.  If Anger learned of the trap that was planned for it then all of Earth would no doubt feel the consequences.

He felt the spear shortening the distance between them and the guardian increased his speed again.  He had no desire to face the embodiment of Anger when it realised that he wasn't the one it had been sent to destroy.  To use the similarity between his and his twin's magic to deceive the Sin had seemed like a good idea to the prince at the time but now he was definitely having second thoughts.  He had to get off Earth!

He cursed the gravity well of the planet that prevented him from attaining his maximum speed and swore that if he survived this he would train harder in the future.  Then he cursed the fact that he wasn't human so he could blindly trust that a god would save him.  Of course if had been human then he wouldn't have been in this position in the first place.  Humanity, short lived and limited or not, was starting to look more and more attractive by the second.

The ionosphere loomed ahead and Tranquillity breathed a sigh of relief.  He did not have much further to go until he had his shadow within reach of several dozen Lunarian warriors.  He smiled grimly in anticipation yet even as his hopes had raised a taloned hand made of darkness enclosed about his ankle.  He twisted and freed himself but his momentum was lost and he was forced left to face the monstrosity on his own.  Even as he realised that he had no other option but to fight he heard Artemis and Reika.

_*Hold on Tranquillity!  We are coming!*_

Not soon enough though.  The Sin's maw gaped wide and the roar it issued attacked not his hearing but his mind.  The darkness of nothingness tried to extinguish the light of his magic and a lifeless, desolate light tried to outshine him.  The battle for his magic and being did not forestall the talons once again descending on him.  His sword rose in his defence but it was to no avail.

Two talons were severed on the silver blade while the rest continued on to shear through armour and flesh.  The guardian reeled back in pain yet he could not allow it to overwhelm him.  The moment he weakened he would be worse than dead.  This monster would fall upon his soul and devour it so that everything he was and could be was destroyed permanently.  What was worse was that the same fate awaited his precious twin should he fail.

He straightened in the air and summoned a silver aura to line his shape.  "Come on," he snarled at his enemy, "If you want my sister you will have to go through me first."

The monster attacked.

***

When Artemis reached the combatants he was horror struck.  The fresh memories of another, similar, battle surfaced in his mind, as did the consequences of that battle.  The image of Serenity's state before her brother had healed would haunt him until his dying day.  He failed to protect her then and now her brother was in the same position.

Ivory magic bubbled forth and he directed it with lethal precision at the monster that grappled with his prince.  Peach coloured magic joined his at the last minute and then the blast struck.  Tranquillity was freed with a boom and the winged guardian fell, stunned by the blast.

Artemis did not have to look to know that his prince's mate had dived through the air after him and he trusted her to see him to safety.  Meanwhile the white haired guardian needed to buy his younger counterparts time.  He was under no illusions that he could defeat Anger on his own and their hopes of drawing him within reach of the Silver Keep's warriors had been dashed.  Now it would be all he could do to delay it.

Another blast rocked it off balance before it fully recovered from the first blow and Artemis gave it no mercy from then on.  Almost continuously he shot blasts of pure power at the creature.  He was not weakening it nearly as quickly as he was weakening himself but he could not risk close fighting.  It outmatched him too severely.

Suddenly, between one incandescent ivory blast and the next the creature howled in pain and vanished.  Artemis failed to neutralise the spell at his fingertips in time and the deadly beam shot towards where the spear had been moments before, where another figure was now revealed.

He shut his eyes in horror.  Whoever was now in the path of his spell was no doubt the only reason he was not about to be made a very dead guardian.  Desperately he reached out to halt the spell only to find it already tamed by an ebony touch that was connected to his own soul.  His eyes opened in shock and in his mind his lifemate chuckled.

_*I always wondered if you held a grudge against me for denying the bond between us as long as I did.  I never suspected that you might have been this peeved.*_ Soft blue eyes twinkled at him as one hand held the sphere that had been his spell and the other flicked her sword to rid it of the viscous black blood that coated it.

He breathed in and then out in great gasps as he tried to recover his composure.  *_Of course,*_ he managed to respond reasonably calmly after a moment, *_I only spent fifteen standard centuries pursuing you so that I could kill you in a fit of pique after I had won you at last._*

*I thought so.*

He growled and less than a second later he had her in his arms, her lips thoroughly joined to his while their souls merged with a desperation he had not felt since she had finally given in to him.  The ball of energy in her hand dissipated, forgotten by maker and shaper.  It was her sword that brought them back to themselves at last.  The pommel pressed against his side uncomfortably where he fisted rested and when he started to move it he almost sliced a finger off.

*_Speaker bless!*_

_*Hah, you are fortunate the children did not see that.*_ Luna laughed as she pulled away from him.

_*Hmph…*_ Memory returned and with it worry.  His lady read his mind and quickly reassured him.

*_Tranquillity lives and will recover quickly if we aid.*_

_*And Serenity?*_

_*She…*_ Luna paused and Artemis felt her concern.  In less than a second he saw what had happened directly from her mind and frowned.

_*You left her with the human?*_

*I wouldn't exactly call him human, as he is very different from Earth's other inhabitants.  He is the best of what Earth produced before the Fall.  Even now he has almost attained the power of an alpha level warrior.*

_*But that…*_

_*It should be impossible.  Usagi believed his power to be too deeply latent to ever be expressed and she is rarely wrong.*_

Artemis was silent as an idea began to grow.  *_Is it possible that he is Elysion returned?*_ he asked eventually.

_*I thought of that myself but no.  He has power, true, but he lacks the elements that distinguish a star of any kind from a mortal.*_

_*For the princess' sake I wish…*_

_*I too but it is not to be.  Serenity has already investigated and she believes it to be due to his participation in the destruction of the Doom Phantom.*_

_*The use of the Imperium Silver __Crystal__ could have catalysed him.  It is more than possible, in fact it is very likely that that is what has happened.*_

_*I know… She is not aware of it yet but it will break her heart when the time comes for us to leave once more.*_

_*Better a small break now than it be shattered completely later.*_

_*Yes… I had better return.  Keep me informed.*_

_*Of course Lisaen.*_

_*Lisaen yourself,* _she retorted and dissolved into light.

Artemis' smile faded as the last traces of his precious one, his lisaen, departed.  Their job was going to be more difficult henceforth.  None of the spears would mistake the prince for the princess again and that meant the guardians no longer had anything to coax the abominations off world to battle.  The Renewal remained endangered and they had way of ending that threat until Serenity had recovered.  Until she could be removed from Earth they were all trapped.

***

"I hate fighting," she told him softly as they curled closely together on the thick branch.

_"I know," he assured her._

_She sighed and pressed closer to him.  "But I hate being helpless even more."_

_"Trust me, I know," he replied emphatically._

_She leaned back to look up at him.  His dark hair fell into dark blue eyes that were set into a face so pale as to almost be transparent.  If it were not for the warmth it would have been as if a ghost was holding her.  He smiled down at her with a heartbreakingly tender expression._

_"You loved ones are endangered and you are unable to protect them.  You feel trapped and for you such a state is unbearable.  You are like a caged eagle.  It is only a matter of time until either you or the bars break."_

_"Yes," she whispered, "You understand."_

_"Aye."___

_They stared at each other silently for a time.  Eventually she could no longer meet his eyes.  "I think the bars might outlast me this time," she told him as she stared at the largest moon in the sky._

_"No, they won't," he refuted and she turned back to him.  The confidence in him surprised her._

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"You are stronger than that," he answered, "Sometimes you're so strong that if I didn't love you I would fear you.  Sometimes I am afraid that your very strength will betray you."_

_She frowned in honest confusion.  "I don't understand."_

_His face was serious as he stared at her.  "Sometimes I see you soaring so high above me, so far ahead of me that I wonder if you know that even the strongest souls need help sometimes.  I wonder if you realise that in your strength you might forget that you don't have to do everything alone.  Sometimes I am afraid you will be so far away from me that I will not be there when you need me."_

_His hand tentatively touched her cheek.  "Sometimes I fear that you will become so strong that you _will_ no longer need me."_

_"Never," she told him forcefully, "That could never happen.  _Never_!" _

_"Do you swear?"_

"By the Speaker, I swear."

***

Her breasts fell and rose in a steady, even rhythm.  Darien fussed with the blankets over her a bit more just to avoid having to leave her.  His friends waited for him and they were rightfully expecting him to explain a few things but he did not want to go just yet.  He brushed a loose strand of gold hair away from her peaceful face.  Her expression was so tranquil, so… serene.  He laughed at himself quietly and forced himself to rise.

He stepped away from the bed and back towards the door, still incredibly reluctant to let her out of his sight.  He half expected her to jump from the bed as soon as he was gone and run away from him.  She wouldn't or rather she couldn't.  She had drained much of what energy she had recovered and there was no way she could break the sleep spell he had placed on her until that energy had been recovered.  So he had no more excuses to delay the inevitable.

He sighed and exited from the room.  It was pure luck that none of his friends had noticed that the scratches on her arms had bled silver.  Of course he had done everything to distract them from that but he had no real illusory skills, none that would deceive other mages at any rate.  The scratches were all healed now.  It had been one of the first things he had seen to as soon as he'd carried her to the bed.

An almost silent footstep caught his attention and he saw Luna padding down the hallway towards him.  The shape she wore was so small to hold such a large soul and it showed in the way her blue eyes shone so brightly.  She dimmed it somewhat but he could see it easily.

He opened his mouth to ask her about Andrew but remembered those waiting for him only a room away.  *_Andrew?*_ he sent instead.

*Is recovering.  The plan failed and he was forced to face Anger alone.  His were the only wounds and they are relatively minor.  Anger fled, that was the most we could expect without our kindred to aid us.  Tranquillity will not be able to masquerade as Serenity again, it would serve no purpose now they know that he is here.  My princess?*

_*Sleeping.  The spell will probably wear off in an hour or so.*_

_*My thanks human.*_

_*My name is __Darien__ Luna.*_

_*I know but to me you are in the process of earning a new one.*_

_*Oh, and that is?*_

_*__Chiba__ Mamoru.*_

_*I… I… am not sure I understand.*_

_*In our language __Chiba__ means 'earth' or 'world' and I believe my princess has already dubbed you Mamoru.*_

_*Earth protector?*_

_*Aye, you have proved more than once that you deserve such a title and if you do not object I would know you as such.*_

_*I… I would be honoured.  Thank you.*_

_*It is no more than you deserve Mamoru.*_

_*Still.*_ The cat nodded regally and Darien changed the subject.  _*So what will Andy do now?  Does he have any plans?*_

_*No.  Artemis and I believe it might become necessary to flee with Serenity as soon as she is well enough.  Her safety is assured in the Silver Keep and perhaps it would draw the spears off-world after her.*_

_*Oh…*_ He did not want to contemplate what life would be like when she was gone, whether the spears followed after her or not.  Politely she drew no attention to his emotional overtones.  *_There's no way that you could destroy them on Earth?*_

_*Not if we wish to remain unnoticed.  We must obey Selene's Law.*_

_*That is to protect Earth isn't it?  Couldn't you break it if you had to, especially since they broke it first?*_

_*And cause a second Fall in the process?  Were we to abandon subterfuge and openly battle them they also would no longer need to hide themselves.  They could spread their influence globally in a brutal and blatant exhibition of power and we could not stop them.*_

_*Couldn't you, I don't know, radiate the opposite kind of emotion?  Cause people to be humble instead of proud, that kind of thing?*_

_*Only if we were to force ourselves on their minds and that would defeat the purpose.  It would not be real and so would not cancel out the spears.*_

_*So if there was a way we could make people feel that way on their own we could defeat them?*_

_*If you could.  Do you know a way it could be done?*_ Her tone was genuinely respectful, her question held no trace of the mockery or scorn in it that would indicate she superior to him.

_*No but I'll think about it.  There has to be a way.*_

*_If you discover one you shall definitely have earned the right to be known as Earth's protector.  And what about you?  What will you do now?  Your fellow reincarnates await you to provide them with answers to questions that I would prefer remain unanswered.  What will you tell them?*_

_*I'm not sure,*_ he answered honestly.  He paused for a moment before he hesitantly asked, *_Luna?*_

She tilted her head him.  *_Yes?*_

He struggled to find the words he needed.  *_What I feel for her…  I'm in love with her… It doesn't feel like it's not…  It feels…*_

*_Real_?* She finished for him sadly.  

*_Yes!*_

_*It is.*_   

With those two words she confirmed everything that his heart had been telling him and by doing so irrevocably changed the way he thought of himself.  The Lunarian understood without him telling her.

*_Desire, lust, those can be faked.  Play with a few hormones and it's done but love is different.  Love involves the soul and no power, not even Serenity's can coerce a soul to love someone.  What you feel might have started in magic but it grew from you.  It is very real Mamoru, I can feel it glowing all around you.*_

_*But?*  He_ could sense that there would be a catch and there was.

*_But it does not matter if it's real or not, she is destined for someone else.*_  

Unrequited love indeed.  He laughed at his earlier words that had held more truth than was comfortable.  He nodded and accepted it.  He didn't like it but he accepted it.  Now all he had to do was make sure that the object of his affections never found out.  If she did the shame and guilt that he had done his best to rid her of would most likely make a permanent return.  *_You said you could feel it around me, why do both Andy and Serena seem to think that it's not real then?*_

 Luna's eyes were very knowing and he had no doubt that she knew the reason for his question.  Still she answered.  *_My prince is determined not to invade your privacy and has completely shielded his mind from you.  He does not want to chase you away again so he has accepted the princess' judgement.*_

_*Why is her judgement so wrong then?  My experience is limited I admit but everything I know of her tells me that she is a perceptive individual-*_

*With absolutely no knowledge of this kind of love.  For all of her centuries of learning and experience she is still a child.  She does not understand her own heart beyond her loneliness yet, and until she does she will not understand what you feel for her.* 

Darien nodded and for a moment wished that things could be different.  Then he shook his wistfulness off.  It served no purpose and indulging himself would only making things worse in the long run.  *Don't worry Luna I won't let her be endangered, not even by my friends.  I may not serve a…a Divine Star as she does but in my own way I am a guardian.  I've protected the Silver Crystal for as long as I can remember and that protection extends to its wielder as well.  Even if she were not my heart, she would still be my duty and I have never forgotten my responsibilities.*

_*So?*_

_*So I'll make it up as I go along,*_ he told her.

She nodded.  *_I wish you luck Mamoru.  I believe you will need it.*_

_*Thanks.*_ he murmured but she had already disappeared into the bedroom wear her princess slept.

Darien drew himself straight and took a deep breath.  Then he walked down the hall into the lounge room.  Alex and Michelle shared the couch that he had spent the night before on while Nick occupied one of the armchairs.  Zack had the second armchair and Jyp lay on the floor in front of the television.  Silver haired Kian stood by the window where Darien's roses recuperated from their part in restraining a Lunarian warrior.  As soon as Darien stepped through the door he had everyone's attention.

"I guess I should tell you about what I've been up to for the last few days," Darien stated slowly.

Kian stepped away from the window.  His voice was even but there was a note in it that warned Darien that the man who had been Beryl's slave was not far from the surface.   "I think that would be a good idea."


	8. Chapter six

The Guardians of Selene: six

"You expect us to believe that there are assassins after her?" Zack asked sceptically.

Darien shook his head and shrugged.  "It doesn't matter what you believe as it has nothing to do with any of you.  It is a matter between Serena, her family and me."

Kian's eyes burned holes into the Darien but the younger man met them firmly.  The vestiges of humanity and compassion that Kian had gathered in the years since Beryl's defeat had vanished and those pale orbs promised death and humiliation should Darien prove to be false.  Still Darien felt no fear.  Kian was a dangerous man when crossed, true.  He was ruthless and deadly but so was Darien and Darien had an advantage that Kian couldn't comprehend yet.  It wasn't that Darien was more powerful than the other man, though he was, or that he was the more skilled fighter, he wasn't, or that his was the strength of ten because his heart was pure, which it most definitely wasn't.  Nor was it because his love for Serena made him stronger, though he believed that it did.  It was that he fully accepted his duty and no matter what he would see it through.

For the first time he truly and completely understood how Serena must have felt when she had faced the Doom Phantom.  Personal desires did not matter, even fear melted away, and in a way that conferred on him a freedom that he would have thought impossible. Serena would probably have found another solution but Darien did not possess her light.  There was a darkness in him to match anything in Kian's soul.  It wasn't evil it was just dark and it would allow him to fight a friend in the defence of one who he believed to be more important than his entire planet.  If Kian tried to press the issue Darien would fight and, if necessary, kill.  

Kian saw some of this and paled, something Darien had never seen him do.  A flash of betrayal crossed his face and Darien mourned the loss of trust that would no doubt follow.  Still he refused to back down and suddenly he began to get angry.  He had never given the man a reason to distrust him, quite the contrary!  And still Kian would not cut him any slack.  His eyes began to burn with power as rage started to slowly build.

"What reason could possibly cause someone to send three killers after her?" Jyp asked nervously and Darien felt the unease the confrontation between he and Kian was causing his other friends.  In a way he was the link that tied the reincarnates together.  Without him the Outers had no real reason to associate with the generals and neither group had ties to the inners in Tokyo.  He cursed Kian silently for threatening the sense of fellowship that he had fostered between them all.

Abruptly Kian surrendered and bowed out from the battle of wills.  Darien nodded in satisfaction, for whatever reason Kian had just acknowledged him the dominant between them.  It conveyed a new burden onto him in the form of responsibility for them all as their leader but it felt right to the younger man.

"Will you tell us more?" Kian requested quietly and the tension in the room vanished.  A subtle realignment of relationships occurred in less than a second as he went from ally and friend to their commander.  It was with a faint sense of amusement that he slipped into the role as if he had been born to it.  He had, just not in this lifetime.  The changed situation meant a different approach to the problem was required. 

"She's an heiress and certain parties do not wish her to inherit," he said carefully.  "These parties are fanatical and almost succeeded in their objective.  When I disappeared four days ago it was because I found her nearly dead.  It was a miracle that she survived.  Both she and her family are aware of who and what I am, for reasons I will not go into, suffice it to say that they will not ever betray me.   This means that they were able to prevail on me to help them, although it is more that I insisted they needed me.  Until her brother and his friends are able to track down and neutralise these assassins she will remain under my protection.  There is no connection between her family and myself so the chances of her being found while in my company are minor.

"Yet because of the nature of her family and the legacy in question I cannot rule such an occurrence out.  I cannot even be sure that last night's attacks were not related this issue, although I do not see how this could be."

"The nature of the legacy?  What exactly do you mean Darien?" Nick questioned after Darien had finished his recital.  

"And don't think we didn't notice the fact that she shrugged off your first spell Coz," Alex added archly.

Jyp nodded.  "Why'd she go nuts in the first place?"

Darien sighed and slumped against the wall wearily.  Even to him it was complicated and he had to find a way to explain it that gave the basic facts without revealing Serena's true nature.  "That's all basically the same question and the answer is mixed up with her inheritance.  She went 'nuts' as you so aptly put it because her brother was hurt, her _twin_ brother.  Apparently he found and challenged one of the assassins but lost and Serena can sense when those she cares about are in danger."

"Is that possible?" Michelle exclaimed, "I thought that no one, reincarnations of pre-Fall mages excepted of course, had the ability to perform magic anymore."

"As I said it's all tied up with her inheritance."

"Which is?" Kian prodded.

Darien almost smiled.  Kian never stayed cowed for long and would keep Darien on his toes.  "The largest collection of esoteric knowledge on Earth," Darien answered, completely honest.  "Plus access to more pre-Fall history than all of us has put together."

There was silence as they assimilated that and Darien closed his eyes, for some reason he was incredibly tired.  It was Alex who spoke next, her voice tight with anger.  "And you never told us this because?  And there is no way that you can pass this off as having nothing to do with us."

Darien opened his eyes and stared at her.  She flinched back from the emotion in them.  "I was forbidden," he said simply.  "I'm not supposed to know either and if I'd told anyone, even you, then they would have learned that I'd remembered.  Besides I understand their reasoning for keeping it secret."

"Would you care to share it with the rest of us?"  Darien smiled wryly as he realised Nick had taken Kian's place as his main critic.

"Why do we keep our identities, our very existence from the world in general?"

"Because it couldn't handle us, there is no room for magic any more," Kian replied and looked to Darien for confirmation.

Darien nodded and looked back at the others to explain.  "The past is the past and it's not coming back.  It's a new world now and we're anachronisms, necessary ones but nonetheless out of place.  Access to everything she knows would just make our alienation worse and as Earth's only arcane defenders we cannot afford that."

"She already knows who we are doesn't she?" Alex inquired softly but it was more a statement of fact.

They deserved to know this particular truth. "Yes," 

"You _told_ her?!" Nick demanded and the others stared at Darien as if he had grown an extra head.  Maybe he had in a way, he certainly felt different.  Her power was working its changes on him and from the calm manner that Kian took the news it appeared that he too was being affected, of them all only Kian did not react with outrage or betrayal.

"Yes," Darien admitted freely, "But then if I hadn't her brother would have."

Alex stared at him blankly.  "Do we want to hear this?" she asked plaintively.

"I don't know, do you?"

"Yes," Kian replied firmly with the ghost of a smile.

Darien shrugged, in a way it was self evident, whether or not you considered that the family in question were immortal aliens.  "We're the first real mages to have been born in nearly ten thousand years and most of us are adepts at that.  Do you really think a family like hers would ignore that?"

"They knew about us from the start?" Michelle looked like she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

"Possibly, I never really asked."  Darien was surprised when he realised that.  He was more disgusted with himself when he thought of what the next logical question would have been.  "She might even know how we came to be reborn… in fact I'll bet she does.  It can't hurt to ask I suppose."

"Maybe," Nick advised, "But then knowing might just complicate things.  It might be better just to accept that it happened."

Darien raised an eyebrow and the others looked thoughtful.  "It's unlikely that she'd tell me anyway," he decided aloud.

"So she isn't as enamoured of you as you'd us to believe eh?" Alex jibed and Darien read the equal mix of jesting and questioning in her voice.

He smiled crookedly at the unintentional truth, it was either that or cry and he had wasted enough time with fruitless self-pity.  "Believe what you like, I don't really care.  I know what she feels for me and that I know as much as I do is a testament to how much she trusts me and that is something I will not betray."

"In other words you've told us all you're going to," she retorted.

Darien thought for a moment and then nodded.  "Pretty much," he agreed, "Though I will add this; I hope you will agree to work with her for her sake and yours.  She needs something to keep her mind off her troubles and having that particular mind to pick would be an incredible asset to us at the moment but I won't force her on you no matter how much I think we would all benefit."

"After all you've told us there seems little point in keeping her in the dark," Kian replied and Darien frowned at the faint hint of bitterness he heard in his friend's voice.  It appeared that Serena's aura had a lot more work to do on the man.

"Not really," Darien granted, "Just as there doesn't seem to be much point in going through everything until she's awake which gives us an hour or two.  Jyp have you got my car keys?"

"Uh."  The blonde man was caught by surprise and stuttered, "Um… yeah… here."  He made to throw them but Darien shook his head.  

"Keep them for the moment.  I want you and Michelle to go grocery shopping for me.  I didn't get nearly enough last night.  Anything with chocolate in it is probably a good choice.  Other than that you know what's in my kitchen as well as I do, get what you think I'll need with one rapacious guest plus you lot."

Jyp stared at him in disbelief.  "You're letting me borrow your precious car?"  Darien nodded calmly and Jyp suddenly grinned.  "Cool!"

"Michelle, would you please make sure he obeys the speed limits?"  Darien walked to where his jacket hung by the door and pulled his checkbook out of the pocket.  In a matter of seconds he had a blank check filled out and handed it to the brunette woman.  

She shook her head.  "You do realise this is a blank check?"

"Yes," Darien confirmed, "And you'll notice that I gave it to you and not Jyp."

"It's still very uncharacteristic."  She shrugged.  "Then again that pretty much sums you up since we got here this morning.  Come on Jyp."

As soon as they were out the door Alex rounded on him.  "You're letting Jyp drive your precious car?!  You never let me!"

"You have your own, play with that," he retorted, "Now I want you to run down the newsagent on the next block and get a copy of all the papers for me. We have to find out what other weird things have happened lately.  Just put them on my account and tell Nat I'll fix him up next week."  Alex blinked and nodded before she walked to the door, muttering to herself.

Darien turned to Zack.  "You know where the study is, hop on my computer and see if you can find anything that might be of interest to us over the net." 

"Sure," the youth replied and trotted off.

Darien grinned as he gave Nick his task.  "Head into the kitchen and start making us all lunch will you-"

"What?!  ME?  _COOK?!"_

"Don't give me that," Darien replied sarcastically, "I know perfectly well you've been taking lessons to impress Lita."

Nick froze and Darien could help compare him to a small animal caught in the spotlights of an oncoming car.

"How did you…"  

Darien saw the conclusion he came to on his face and sighed.  "No, one of my friends was waiting for her sister, saw you and told me.  I didn't need to be a genius to puzzle out your motives now go, I need to talk to Kian."

Nick looked from one man to the other then disappeared hastily.

Darien turned to Kian and, before the general could open his mouth, said, "I need you to do me a favour."

"Oh?" Kian raised an eyebrow and Darien reflected that, unlike Andrew, Kian had the knack of it.

"Yeah if anything happens to me then you have to give my cane to Serena."

"Excuse me?"

"Give my cane to Serena," he repeated and then, seeing the baffled look on Kian's face, expanded, "The knob's hollow and there's something it for her."

"An engagement ring?" Kian snapped snidely, his calm exterior slipping.  He shook his head.  "Why?"

Darien looked away.  "I had a dream last night.  Someone warned me that he was coming for me."  His eyes returned to Kian's surprised gaze and met it steadily.  "I don't see how, even it turns out to be true, that this guy will be any different from anyone else I've faced but I have to make sure this is taken care of."

Kian stared at him and the silence stretched out.  "Is she worth it?" he asked in lieu of an answer.

Darien was caught off guard.  "Huh?"

"You've risked everything for her, not least our friendship.  Are you sure she's worth it?"

"I hoped that you had a little faith in me," Darien replied, "Not all that much, I'm not greedy, just enough to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"You are infatuated with her.  Your behaviour since we arrived has been completely atypical.  I can't help but believe that your mind is clouded and being ruled by your hormones.  I think you're risking us all for the sake of an attractive f-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Darien warned suddenly.  Kian froze, and Darien continued in a deadly whisper, "I have not and will not sleep with her, do you understand?  Our 'relationship' is a part of her disguise.  For all of my _infatuation_, as you so eloquently put it, she sees me as nothing other than a friend and you have no right to even think those things of me!  For as long as you have known me have not even looked at a woman let alone given you any reason to believe that a pretty pair of legs will sway me.  

"Hell, didn't Jyp spend an entire summer believing I was gay?  Of all of us I am the least swayed by any kind of blandishments and now that I have finally found the girl I would, given the chance, happily spend the rest of eternity with you have the gall to treat me as if I were Beryl!"

He met the other man's eye flatly.  "Listen Kian, I know that that hag hurt you and pretty much destroyed your faith in mankind but that gives you no right to treat like this when I have done nothing to deserve it.  You and I both know that you acknowledged me as you superior not more than half an hour ago.  If you regret that or if you did that in some kind of left over reaction that Beryl instilled in you than tell me and I'll get the hell out of your life.

"As for whether or not Serena is worth all of this, let me tell you something that'd probably shock you.  I was Earth's prince before the Fall but I'd happily sacrifice this planet and everyone on it for her and come out with the best part of the deal!  My bloodline predates Earth by over a million years and, in all of that time, every generation has lived for their duty and awaited the coming of one, specific woman.  Thousands upon thousands of generations of my forefathers have waited for her and _I'm_ the one who gets to meet her.  My duty to Serena is as old as time and I will do everything in my power to protect her up to and including killing you or anyone else who threatens her!"

Darien gestured and his cane appeared in his hand.  Kian took a step back, very much aware of the lethal blade the length concealed.  "Would you like to know why she is the most important thing in the universe to me?  And why you should consider her so as well?  Then look!"  He held the cane vertically before him and without taking his eyes from Kian's hit the hidden trigger and opened the knob.  A simple levitation spell raised the insignificant looking crystal out of its keeping place to float over his palm.

"Do you know what this is?" he demanded.  The crystal flickered slightly and Darien knew that it recognised him.  Whether that was because he was the latest in a very long line of keepers or just because he was one of the participants when the crystal had been activated for the first time, he did not know.  All he knew was that in the light of its sleepy glow Kian's face paled in realisation and Darien smiled in grim triumph.  "I see you do but do you understand its significance?  Of course not and you probably never shall, gods help us should it ever become necessary for you to learn.

  "But know that it is hers.  That she has wielded it in the past and will do so again in the future.  Before anything else I am the Keeper of the Imperial Silver Crystal and that makes me hers to command."

Darien drew himself up short.  He turned away from Kian and carefully put the crystal back into concealment before he banished the cane once more.  Without turning around he said coldly, "You'd better check and see if there's anything significant on the television.  Maybe there'll be something important on the news.  I'm going to check on Serena."

He started to walk away.

"I apologise."  Kian's voice was soft and Darien paused in the doorway.  "You're right.  When you didn't back down to me I did start to think of you in the way that I thought of Beryl.  I've always known that you were a more powerful mage than I am but that's not the same as being a good mage and until now I never thought that you could be better than me.  It's the first time that I've had to admit that I was outclassed since you and the inner scouts killed Beryl and she is the only experience that I have with how to deal with that.  So I acted with you as I would have done had it been her facing me."

Darien turned around and met Kian's eyes evenly.  Pale blue eyes held his with genuine contriteness but not trace of pleading.  "I can't say that it doesn't grate," he said finally, "It does.  Beryl is perhaps the person I loathe the most in the universe and that one of my best friends would compare me to her really hurts."  Kian looked away but Darien continued relentlessly, "It hurts but I understand you better than you think I do."

Kian looked up in surprise and Darien smiled slightly.  "We all have spectres in our past that try to haunt the present.  For you it's Beryl, for me it used to be the death of my parents so I do understand but you can't let them control you."  He held his hand out.  "So… friends?"

A small smile slowly formed on thin lips and Kian nodded as he clasped Darien's hand.  "Friends.  Now off you go, your Highness.  Your princess is waiting and I have some TV to watch."

When Darien entered his bedroom a minute later Luna looked up from where she curled at Serena's side.

*_That was well done Mamoru, very well done indeed.*_

***

The world closed in around her and the senses that had never failed her before did so now.  The emptiness around her pressed in and she drew the shreds of her self-worth back to her.  Why was he not here with her?  Why was she alone?  Was she not good enough?

Arms encircled her and she leaned back against the smooth, warm chest.  There was still an undeniable distance between them, even now when they were together but as long as he held her she could hope that one day she would truly be whole.

***

Serena leaned back into the comfortable chair and listened to the reincarnates' account of the previous night's happenings calmly, although she had pinned her human friend with an accusing glare when they had begun.  He should have told her what had happened when he was shopping but she forgot about it as they laid all of their information and ideas out for her.  Something they said baffled her and she interrupted.

"Freddy Krueger?  Who's he?"

It obviously revealed her ignorance about Terran culture in general as all she received were astonished stares.

"You don't know who Freddy Krueger is?" Jyp blurted in disbelief.  "How is that possible?  I thought everyone knew the movie 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'!  How could you not know who Freddy Krueger is?"

"Maybe she has better judgement than to waste her time watching that rot!" Michelle retorted quickly, "Not everyone is like you and wants to melt their brains with dribble!"

"But he's _Freddy Krueger_!  He's the _man_… monster anyway.  Think about it, he's terrorised two generations now, he's practically the big bogeyman of the twentieth century.  He's become a… what do you call them?  An urban myth!  He's the embodiment of everyone's worst nightmare."

Serena froze as the blonde man's words ran through her mind.  Nightmare!  It wasn't possible… was it?  No, no it couldn't be.  _He_ wouldn't allow such a thing to happen.

"What have you thought of?" Darien interrupted her thoughts. 

She blinked at him and gathered her wits quickly.  "It's nothing," she responded, "Just an idle fancy."

"Oh?" Jyp leered comically at her.  "Care to share it?"

Zack made a face and threw a cushion at the other male.  "You idiot, she's not thinking about _that_!  What kind of pervert are you?"

Jyp smiled maliciously and shot back, "The interesting thing is that you instantly knew what I was talking about!"  Zack blushed but continued to glare. 

"She was thinking about whatever these things are that we've go to fight now."

"Sure, change the subject."  Jyp smirked and hurled the cushion back.  Zack ducked and growled.  With a face full of amusement Nick pulled the boy back.  

"Pax Kiddo, he's not worth the effort."

"Yeah Zoi-boy, calm down-  Urk!"

A small brawl erupted as Zack pulled Nick with him unintentionally when he dived at Jyp.  Alex was spurring them on while Kian and Michelle exchanged wry glances of resignation but Serena ignored the ruckus, the interrogative turn of Darien's mind unsettling her.

*_So Meatball Head?  What were you thinking of?*_

_*Nothing really.*_

*It didn't feal like nothing.  If this is one of those things that you won't tell me then just say so.*

His thoughts were flavoured with afront at the belief that she still didn't trust him and he looked away from her.  Immediately she felt guilty and hurried to reassure him.  *_It's not that, honestly!  It's just that what I was thinking about was rubbish.  It's impossible so it's not the effort to explain.*_

_*Impossible?*  He_ looked at her thoughtfully.

She shrugged slightly at him.  _*Yeah.*_

_*You mean like the angelic daughter of a goddess who was set up for assassination from the seven deadly sins by the most evil being in the universe being hidden by a reincarnated human mage?*_

She didn't see his point.  *_What's so strange about that?*_

_*You don't think this whole situation is unlikely?*_ His reply was incredulous.  _*Meatball Head I don't know what your life is like out there but this is not normal!*_

_*It just depends on the way you look-!*  _

_*Meatball Head!* _Exasperation radiated from him in waves.

_*I guess things are a little strange from your point of view,*_ she conceded with a sigh.

*_Damn right!  Personally I'm never going to just dismiss anything as impossible again!*  She_ giggled slightly at the fervency in his statement and he raised an eyebrow at her.  *_Fine, laugh at the poor human but just remember that while I can't go without my morning coffee you can barely even stand the smell and while you're zipping around in the middle of space we poor humans are under the impression that there might be no other life out there..  It's just a matter of per-*_

_*Perspective.  That was what I was… oh forget it.  Sigh!  Okay you poor little human, you're right, I'm wrong!*_

_*Yes!  I'm _good_!*_

_*Huh?*_

_*Mamoru has been very successful today at getting stubborn people to see things his way.*_ Luna explained to her from her side.

_*What do you-  Stubborn?  Are you calling me stubborn Luna?  I'm not stubborn!  Frog-face, am I stubborn?*_

_*Oh yeah.*_

She scowled at him and he just chuckled mockingly.  Luna looked at her innocently from the back of the armchair she was sitting in.  Serena stuck her bottom lip out and pretended to sulk.  Darien was not deceived but did not say a word, aware that she more than capable of doing worse than playact and it wasn't the time to see what that 'worse' was.  Luna merely looked at both with a very knowing expression.

By this time Kian had become fed up with the brawlers and had ended the fight with an efficiency that was partly due to long experience.

"Alright you lot, enough fun and games," Darien told them all.  "We have weird things crawling all around the city that have decided to start becoming a nuisance.  It's bad enough that they showed up at all but now they're drawing attention to themselves and that'll spill over on to us sooner or later.  We do not want that.

"Now Meatball Head what did you think of?"  

Serena opened her mouth to want him that it was impossible again and he sighed.  Okay, so she wouldn't start off by telling them it was impossible.  She cast about for a way to explain a suspicion that was related to concepts that, if Earth had ever known them in the first place, had been long since forgotten.  She doubted there was anyone even ready to consider them yet.  If the three dimensions they experienced confused Terran scholars how could they comprehend the six they were blind to?  There was also a slight conflict of interest that made things even more difficult.

*_Princess?  Is this a task for us after all?*  _Luna's unobtrusive thought was sent with the skill that only millennia of practice could bring.  Millennia of practice that Darien did not have and so not even his growing power could discern the undercurrents in either Lunarian's mind.

*_Perhaps but I doubt it Luna.  What I'm thinking of really is impossible… unless Morpheus has come out of his shell and we both know how likely that is.*_

_*Morpheus?  Why… oh nightmares but he has…*  The_ shape-changed guardian trailed of in realisation and Serena spared a moment to frown at her.

_*Luna?  What's wrong?*_

_*Nothing Princess.  I was just reminded of something that I had intended to discuss with your mother.  I will do so while you explain your theory to the humans.*_

_*Luna?  Luna!  Damn!*_ She swore silently when the cat refused to answer her.  She knew that no amount of effort would let her eavesdrop on her old tutor's sending to her mother and she hated being left ignorant.  No wonder Darien had been so upset with her brother that he'd avoided him for more than two years.

*_Meatball Head?_* Darien inquired.  He was unaware that the cat and Serena had been bespeaking one another but he had caught her frustration.  She shook her head slightly at him and turned to the patiently waiting reincarnates.

"What if they were dreams?" she asked slowly in the hopes that her idea would quickly be shouted down.  She wasn't and she continued morosely.  "What if they were dreams that have crossed into our waking realm?"

"You mean that someone out there has found a way to bring dreams to life?" Nick strived to see her point.

Serena shook her head.  "No, there's no one on Earth strong enough to do that anymore other than you and the scouts in Japan and none of you has the particular skills needed."  She glanced at Darien from the side of her eye.  "Not even Darien."  This silenced the reincarnates, all of who had a deep respect for the black haired man's abilities and with good reason.  Luna had examined Darien's magical talent that, although prodigious, was still not up to creating even golems let alone life… yet.

"So dreams are coming to life of their own accord?" Michelle's voice was sceptical.

"No," Serena repeated, "Dreams have always had a life of their own.  Mages used to be able receive reliable information and help from their dreams that was just as, if not more, dependable than what they found in thi… on Earth.  It's just that, ever since the Fall, life has been barred from this realm for much the same reason that almost no one can do magic anymore."

Kian lifted an eyebrow in a cool enquiry.  "And that reason is?"

How was she supposed to tell them this without revealing too much?  "Because… the Fall damaged a lot of things."  Yeah like the fundamental energy fields in this sector of space, not to mention the relationships between a lot of the Divine Stars.

"No duh!" Jyp snorted and was glared at by everyone else.  When Darien added his own scowl, Jyp raised his hands and apologised quickly, "Sorry, sorry!  Sheesh."

"It's okay Jyp," Serena smiled half-heartedly at him.  "It is kind of obvious, it's just that I don't think any of you know of some of the consequences, or, if you do, that you understand them."

"And you do."  It was no question and along with Nick the others stared at her.  Serena resisted the urge to blush.

"Yes… most of them anyway.  It's my duty to keep track of some of them."

"Like the appearances of mages?" the brunette man persisted.

 "That's my brother's job, not mine."  Serena sighed and quickly rerouted their attention.  "Anyway, what I'm referring to is that the Fall caused a lot of damage to the, for lack of a better word, 'supernatural'.   It's like there's a heap of… scarring between the four dimensions that Earth inhabits and the rest so that very little can pass through."

Even if he had been trying to hide it and she wasn't sitting on top of him Serena would have felt the spike of interest that Darien produced.  She was grateful when all he asked was, "What are they?  All the dimensions I mean."

Serena looked at Luna to see if she would object but the cat was still deeply distracted by whatever had occurred to her.  The Guardian sighed again.  Surely it wouldn't hurt for them to know this.  It wasn't against the Law of Selene, precisely.  "Well there's Length, Breadth, Height and Time."

"Up-down, side-to-side and forward-back," Nick translated for Jyp's benefit.  The blonde man rolled his eyes, already aware of what Serena referred to.

Zack's eyes suddenly lit up.  "So time is the fourth dimension."

"No.  The ninth."  She received several wide-eyed stares and she smiled slightly as she explained.  "Before Time there is Will, Awareness, Imagination, Mystery and Death.  The reason that the ninth dimension still influences Earth is that Time permeates everything and it cannot be barred from access to a plane or a realm, as many of the other dimensions have been."

"So what do they have to do with dreams?" Kian brought them back on track.

"Dreams are a combination of everything but mostly consist of Awareness and Will with a touch of Mystery.  They have almost nothing to do with the dimensions that rule Earth and because they are blocked off so are dreams."

She turned to Darien and inquired, "Do you understand why it's impossible now?  That barrier is firm and nothing can pass through it."

"But if something could…" he prodded.

"Then I would say you're being overrun by a plague of stray dreams," she sighed.  *_It's not possible Frog-face.  __Morpheus__ guards Dream too well to allow any of his subjects to wreak havoc and ever since the Fall he has commanded that Earth be absolutely barred from the Dreaming.*_

_*Morpheus?*_

_*Lord of Dream.*_

_*Oh…*_

"You know, it would make sense."  Nick allowed after a moment.

Serena frowned.  "It's-" she started but Darien but a hand over her mouth to muffle her words.  She would have struggled except his attention was captured by something distant that she couldn't sense except through him.  Instead she settled for a mumbled grunt and relaxed against his lean frame.

"Do you think?" Alex looked doubtful as she added her own input to the discussion.  "I mean dreams?"

"It'd explain the pink elephants marching down Broadway and the talking dogs at _The Hound and Whisker_ bar," Nick commented.

Jyp rolled his eyes.  "I'd've thought that it'd've been the other way around.  You know, the drunks seeing the pink elephants."

Serena tuned them all out and focused on Darien.  Whatever he was concentrating on appeared to be serious.  "Darien?" she whispered tentatively.  He blinked and came back to himself with a start.  "What's wrong Frog-face?"

He looked at her apologetically before he stood.  The other reincarnates looked at him in question.  "There's an attack on Wall Street," he announced abruptly.  "We… you have to go before too much psychological damage happens.  I can't imagine any group of people other than bankers less able to deal with magic than stockbrokers."

An attack?  And she hadn't sensed it?  She felt numb from the realisation that, for the first time in her life, she was truly powerless.  She quickly mastered the fear that swamped her but that did not make her feel much better.  All she could do was ensure that Darien did not find out about it.  Those strange protective instincts of his were already in force, she did not want to arouse them further.  She could not chain him to her side while he was needed.

"You aren't coming Coz?" Alex looked at him as if he was mad and Serena understood perfectly.  Of them all he was the most perceptive and if any of them could intuit the cause of the strangeness it would be him.

Darien shook his head and when Alex opened her mouth to protest his eyes flicked to Serena unconsciously.  Serena didn't know if Alex understood but she sure did.

She disciplined her thoughts severely before she allowed herself to properly touch his.  *_You have to go Frog-face.*_  

_*I can't leave you here alone.*_

_*You're not.  Luna's here.  I'll be fine __Darien__.  I'm a big girl and I don't need a babysitter.  I can take care of myself.*_

_*No offence to Luna but you need more than that.  You're on Earth and you need a human with you.*_

_*I survived just fine the last time I was here.*_

_*Through pure fluke.  Don't argue Meatball Head, I'm staying.*_

_*__Darien-__*_

_*Serena…*_

"I have to stay Alex."  Serena shook her head but Kian beat her to it.

"You in particular are needed Darien, so I'll stay."

"He's right, Dare," Jyp agreed, "You have talents we're going to need to bring into play if we want to know what's going on."

"But-"

"Frog-face, I'll be fine.  If Kian's willing to stay then you have no reason not to go."

Darien stared at her for a long moment before he swore long and virulently.  Eyebrows shot up all around the room and Jyp blinked in admiration.

"I told you," Serena said to the blonde in an aside, jesting to relieve the tension she felt.  Jyp nodded at her with amusement.

Darien chose that moment to sweep her into his arms for a hurried but heartfelt kiss.  *_I'll be back as soon as I can Meatball Head,*_ he promised emphatically.  Then he realised her abruptly and stalked to the window.  Before she had recovered from the shattering kiss he had wrenched the window open and jumped over the balcony.  Seconds later the room was empty save for the Lunarian, the white haired man and the semi-comatose cat.

She stared out the window after him and tried to cope with the sensations he had stirred within her.  Until that moment she had believed that what she'd felt while he had been under Lust's spell had been a fluke but now she knew that it wasn't so.  When he had wrenched his lips from her she had felt bereft and she had no idea of why.  What made it worse was that, even had she been permitted, she was incapable of helping him should he need it.  She hadn't even been able to detect a disturbance in the energy fields.  

"So," Kian started uncomfortably, "I expect you're hungry, it seems that you're always hungry.  Would you like me to fix you something up?"

She turned from the window to look at him and he reddened slightly.  She did not know what showed on her face but whatever it was made him say to her gently, "They'll… he'll be fine.  Don't worry."

She smiled wanly at him and then shook herself irritably.  She needed something to keep her mind off her troubles, to keep her occupied.  She examined the man with her covertly.  She did not need to be able to tell that he had been damaged badly by Beryl and that he would probably spend the rest of his life trying to recover if he wasn't helped now.  She straightened with sudden purpose.  She did not need magic to heal.

"So… you mentioned something about food Kian?"


	9. Chapter seven

The Guardians of Selene: seven

Tux stared down at the enemies at growled in disgust.  If, like the scouts still in Japan, he had any tendencies towards making dramatic declarations of his intent then this would have brought them out.  They were clowns.  They had the fuzzy hair.  They had the red noses.  They had the white faces and huge grins.  They had big shoes and floppy clothes.  They also had evil red eyes and huge sharp teeth but they were still clowns.

"Oh gods, who thought this one up?" he mumbled to himself.

"I don't know," Nephrite replied, overhearing.  "But they ought to be shot."

A ball of energy and a few roses shot at the group of fools and stunned them.

Zoisite looked up from near the clown he was disabling.  "It supports your lady's dream theory though.  I can't count how many people in my psychology class have said that they have nightmares about clowns."

"I hate them," Sailor Neptune agreed with quiet loathing.  Tux saw Uranus look at her partner in surprise and he couldn't blame her.  Neptune was the last person that he would have thought to have a phobia of clowns.  The aqua-haired scout saw their disbelief and pouted defensively.  "I can't help it okay?  They're creepy…"

At that moment the unimpaired clowns all focused on Neptune.  If it had been Jadeite or Uranus in the same situation Tux had no doubt he would have found it funny.  It was impossible for him to think of the clowns as dangerous but the sight of Sailor Neptune suddenly turn into a frothing maniac as clowns of various sizes and colours surrounded her was disturbing.  

Uranus jumped to her partner's aid immediately but the three generals just stared in astonishment.  The clown that Zoisite had restrained used the young general's distraction to sweep him of his feet and pounce upon him.

"Speaker bless, Jade, Neph, give them a hand.  Zoi concentrate!"  Tux was slightly surprised at his choice in oath but decided wryly that in the current circumstances it was more likely to help him than some of the less respectable phrases in his repertoire.

He watched for a moment longer until he was certain that he would not be needed and then he slipped into a trance.  It was only a light one that would allow him to react quickly to outside stimuli, yet it was enough for him to summon powers that were unpredictable at best.  At worst they were dangerous and he was determined that this would not be such an occasion.   Deep within him was a place of power and magic that he hadn't fully explored, a place he suspected that without Serena's interference several years before he would never have discovered.  With the greatest care he gradually roused the particular talent he needed from that place.

The ability to _know_ writhed in his mental grip and, even as he powered it with crimson magic, the world started to twist and fold strangely around him.  As always it was disorientating, far more so than Andrew would have guessed from Darien's demonstration the previous day.  Tuxedo Mask clenched his consciousness to him with the same iron will that earned him the respect of all Selene's guardians and fought to make order of what his mind sensed.

The clowns flickered in and out of reality to his augmented mind's eye.  Wherever they came from it was not Earth, not even this plane of existence.  There were holes in the fabric of reality.  He could feel them in the same way that he could perceive the energy fields around Earth.  It was not his power as an ecopath and yet it was.  Stretched and manipulated in a way that he would never have thought to try, his earth-sense showed him the strangeness in the patterns of reality and he was able to look through the gaps that he found to see a world that he would never have imagine in a million years.

In the split second he glimpsed the strange otherworld he saw a changing realm of wonder.  Absolute and complete wonder.  Then a dark shape interposed itself in his line of sight and two pools of velvet darkness drew him in.  A spark of gold splendour grew in each of those pools to dazzle him and his grip on his power faltered.  Gold swamped him and despite the darkness that seemed prevalent it was the gold that remained to haunt him when he woke several minutes later.

"Tux?  Tux!"

"Coz, are you alright?"

He blinked his eyes in a vain attempt to focus on the dark blobs in front of him.  "Whaa…?" he managed to grunt.  Slowly his vision returned to normal and he was able to meet the anxious gazes of Zoisite and Uranus with reasonable calm.  Behind them Jadeite, Nephrite and Neptune, with a satisfied look to her, stood quietly with nary a clown in sight.  He cleared his throat and attempted to speak again.  "What happened?"

"You just fell," the young man answered, looking perplexed.  "One minute you were in the air, the next you were lying on the cement."

Well that would explain why his back was killing him.  "I…" he trailed off, unwilling to say it.

Uranus nodded, her bravado returning now that she no longer had to worry about him.  "You fainted Coz.  Went out like a light."

"I fainted," he repeated in disgust at himself.  What on Earth did he think he was doing to allow himself to be distracted like that?  True the gold that even now haunted him was disturbing but why should it get to him so…  Gold.  Was it possible?  Memories of the strange voice in his dream the night before returned to him and he came to the only conclusion that fit with everything he had learned. It appeared that his affections for Selene's Guardian were even less productive than he had believed.  He swallowed, not in dread but in weariness.  If Serena's soulmate was the one who intended to kill him Tuxedo Mask was not sure if he would stop him.  Death might be favourable to a life without her.

"Tuxedo Mask?"  Neptune's voice was concerned.

Tux dismissed his dark thoughts for another time and returned to the present.  "I'm fine," he assured his allies and lurched to his feet unaided.  "I'm perfectly fine," he repeated, trying to convince himself.  "I was unprepared for what I'd find."  His voice was its normal steady baritone and he gave them his normal slight quirk of the lips that passed for a smile.  He was absolutely normal.  In no way did he feel like the universe had just sucker punched him.

"What did you see?" Nephrite enquired, "The stars are still silent on the entire subject."

"I saw…" Tux trailed off and frowned in thought.  "I'm not sure what I saw.  I think…" he trailed off again but for a different reason.  "I don't know what I saw then but now I think I see a strange dragon… turtle thing…"   They blinked in surprise and the black haired warrior pointed.

His friends turned to look in the direction that he indicated and more than a few blinks demonstrated the shock they felt.  Uranus stared for a moment and then began to shake her head while Neptune just stared, her mouth slightly agape.  Jadeite frowned perplexity while both Nephrite and Zoisite watched the creature with wide eyes.

"I've seen something like that before," Jadeite mused slowly, "I'm sure I have…"

Both Nephrite and Zoisite looked at the blonde man as if he were crazy.  There was a rush of air and a loud whoosh and then a metal lamppost started to burn merrily with green flames.

"That's a koopa," Zoisite exclaimed to Jadeite in exasperation and Tux wondered why.  He had no idea what a koopa was or why the younger man should get so worked up because Jadeite didn't recognise one.

"Out of Super Mario Brothers?" Nephrite prodded impatiently when Jadeite still watched with incomprehension.  "You only played the game every waking minute for six months!"

Enlightenment crossed the blonde general's features and he smiled.  "Oh a _koopa_!"  He tilted his head and looked askance at his fellow generals.  "Where did that game go by the way?  I lent it to one of you-"

**BAMM!**

The general's question was cut off.  Tux looked back to the so-called koopa to find it throwing some sort of weird spiky shells around.  It seemed to have a never-ending supply and Tux was forced to duck as several were hurled in his direction.

"Okay," Tux said with what he thought was remarkable calm, "It's a character in a video game so how do you beat it?"

Jadeite shuffled slightly and refused to meet anyone's eyes.  "Umm, you see…  I never…"

"He couldn't finish the game," Nephrite interrupted.

Zoisite smiled eagerly at Tux.  "I did though.  Give me a couple of minutes and I'll have it out of commission."

"Yeah sure kid," Nephrite jumped in, "Like it'd be that easy.  That's a king koopa and you always took a half a dozen lives to beat one."

"And you could do any better?" the younger man snarled.

Nephrite grinned mockingly.  "Yes," he responded simply, "Shall I prove it?"

Before Tux could blink the brunette general sprinted towards the koopa, dodging shells, and took a running leap at the thing.  With a thump that was audible even from such a distance the tall man landed on the koopa's shelled back and jumped off an instant later.  For good reason, as the general landed several metres distant the koopa retreated into its shell and started spinning.  For several seconds the spiky green sphere, nearly two metres in diameter, spun around the street like an insane toy top before it stopped and the koopa poked its head back out to begin its destruction anew.

Nephrite gathered himself to repeat the move but before he could Zoisite stole the opportunity and mimicked the older general's manoeuvre.  Not to be left out, the next time the koopa calmed down it was Jadeite who sent it in to a spin.

For several minutes Tuxedo Mask and the two scouts watched the antics of their friends incredulously.  It looked as though the three males had started to regard the entire situation as a game.  

"You know that actually looks like fun," Uranus commented wistfully but said no more when both Tux and Neptune glared at her.  If a mumble that sounded like, 'well it does,' seemed to come from her direction then it was ignored.

A not-too-distant shift in the energy fields caught Tux's notice and he grimaced.  His senses were still slightly hyperaware and it took him only a moment to discern that several somethings that he couldn't sense were doing a great deal of damage that he could. 

"Something's causing a disturbance in Madison Square.  You two might want to check it out."  He sighed and scowled at the generals.  "I'd better stay with those three."

Uranus smirked.  "Have fun Coz."

Tux rolled his eyes as an answer and the two women disappeared, leaving Neptune's irritated, "It better not be clowns," to echo along the empty street.  Tux sighed again and shook off the sense of unreality that had pervaded him since he had _seen_ the stranger.  He looked back at where the now triumphant generals stood together arguing with no sign of the koopa in sight.  It was time to start being the leader.

***

"… French-English relations have taken a further turn for the worse this afternoon when the English ambassador, William Blake-Sinclair stormed from his meeting with French leader, Louis Depardieu, after a joke had been taken too far.  Until today those who knew them considered Sir William and representative Depardieu as close friends.  Their relationship included much humour on both sides and so it was a surprise to all concerned when Blake-Sinclair took offence at a derogatory comment that Depardieu made about the English over their lunch meeting.  Witnesses report that Blake-Sinclair overreacted to the statement and responded with words that angered not only Depardieu but also all of his countrymen within hearing distance.

"This is the latest in a series of incidents over the last week involving the two nations that has seen positive communications fail.  Earlier this week, Her Majesty the Queen asked her son, the Prince of Wales, to visit the English Embassy while on his two week vacation in French Alps.  The Prince's report to the Queen was quoted to have said, '…the outrage that they should impinge our honour in such a manner should not be borne…' and '…who do those arrogant frogs think they are…'

"When news of this leaked to the French media the British government called for the Prince to publicly apologise, a demand with which the Prince still refuses to obey.  Ill feeling is rising on both sides of the channel as national pride in both countries is dealt further blows.  Neighbouring governments watch incredulously as the situation deteriorates.  A week ago it would have seemed impossible that the French and English would ever raise arms against each other again but with every passing moment the notion seems less and less outrageous.

"This is Robert Gordon for CNN…"

Luna could here Kian talking to her princess quietly in the kitchen but she couldn't gather the will to do more than stare at the television blankly.  There was no doubt in her mind as to the cause of the rising tensions in Europe.  Pride.  The only mystery to her was how it could have taken her so long to see it.  She was a seeker for crying out loud.  She should have seen where the patterns were heading before now.

*_Beloved?*_

*_Luna__?!  What has happened?*_ Artemis' voice in her mind was alarmed and she instantly worked to calm him.

_*Usagi is fine, she is in the kitchen being fed again.*_

*Is Mamoru doting on her again?  I wonder if our princess is the only one we should worry about when the time for them to part comes.*

_*A part of Mamoru will die without her but it is not he who is feeding her.  The reincarnate Kian is with her now.  Mamoru was called away to attend to his own duties and Kian volunteered to remain with the princess.*_

_*Oh?* Luna_ sent a wordless burst of data that informed Artemis of all the events since their meeting in the clouds several hours before.  Artemis assimilated it with ease and his mind became pensive.  *_Oh…  Is it possible?  Could the spears truly be weakening the barrier between the planes?*_

_*Only if the Lord of Dream has finally relented against Earth.*_

_*That would mean…*_

_*That Elysion has returned.  Aye.  Queen Serenity cannot be sure and neither can __Lord __Saetan__, though he has once again bid Hotaru to search for Elysion's soul.*_

_*It will be fruitless,*_ Artemis decided after a moment's thought, _*If the Lady Messiah could not locate it in the past she will not be able to now.  I am sure that the future Star in question will find himself the subject of many interrogations as to where he went after his mortal body was killed.*_

_*Maybe but it may be more rewarding to seek out and question __Morpheus__.  The Lord of Dream may be more receptive now that his heir has returned.  There are many mysteries I would like to put to him, not least is why Elysion had not been his official Guardian at the time of the Fall.*_

_*Hmmm, so you are sure that Elysion has returned?*_

Luna paused for a moment to consider and was surprised to realise that she did.  *_Aye.  I think that he is the golden power that saved the princess during the Darkmoon Crisis.*_

_*I had wondered… Does he know who she is?  What she is to him?  If so why has he waited so long?  I expected his return centuries ago.*_

_*As did I but for explanations we must wait for him.  Still, this is not why I have bethought you.*_

_*Oh?*_ She felt him cast about in the memories she had shared with him._  *Oh!  The news broadcast!  Selene help us!*_

_*Aye…  I do not know what you can do but I would not advise risking Tranquillity again.  Alone I cannot contain our princess safely and Mamoru is not here to aid me.*_

_*I would agree…  Mamoru!*_ His thought was triumphant and Luna was bewildered.  

_*__Artemis__?!*_

_*Mamoru made a suggestion to you-*_

_*Aye, that we cause people to be humble instead of proud but what…*_ What could the Lunarians do that would make enough creatures, not just humans, humble?  Luna trailed off as she saw what was in her mate's mind and then gave fervent thanks that Serena's powers were so weak.  If the princess had caught even the barest hint of what Artemis was considering there would have been nothing that Luna or Darien could have done to stop her from interfering.  After a moment she asked, *_Are you sure that it would work?*_

_*It might and that is better than anything else we have thought of.*_

_*And the Law?*_

_*I believe __Selene__ would forgive us a small trespass.*_

_*Small?!*_

_*Very well, a rather large trespass.  Still with the stakes what they are, I do not think our Lady will object.*_

Luna sighed aloud and glanced towards the kitchen.  If Serena should discover what was planned…* _Speaker bless, my heart.  I devoutly hope that all goes well.*_

_*Honestly Lisaen, I think that we will have the easier task.  Keeping the princess under control, should she sense what we are about, will be a thousand times more difficult to my mind.*_  

The two soulmates spent and instant more just savouring the sense of the other before each returned their attention to the outside world.  Only whenshe could no longer feel her mate's proximity did Luna allow herself a rare moment of self-pity.  Honestly she would rather face Pride than face the Guardian Serenity in a rage.

***

"And…" Serena paused as she absently swallowed another mouthful of peanuts.  Kian watched her with a faint air of amusement that she studiously ignored.  It wasn't like she could help the fact that she needed so much energy to recover.  If she had the choice she would have preferred to spend her recovery time in the heart of the sun.  It would have revitalised her more fully than any physical food and, besides, it would have been faster.

She dismissed her reflections.  "What happened next?" she continued inexorably.

The pale man shrugged dismissively.  "Nothing much.  Beryl didn't come back and eventually we dragged ourselves away from her fortress.  Later we learned that Darien and the scouts had killed her and that we were reincarnates like them but for then we just wanted to go home."

Serena scrutinized him carefully.  She would have to be an idiot or completely oblivious to human feelings to miss the maelstrom of emotions going on in the man's head and she was neither.  In fact it took much of her considerable self-control to not reveal her awareness of Kian's mental state as it cluttered the atmosphere in the small kitchen.  No, her examination was to help her determine the best way to proceed with something that would undoubtedly rouse old nightmares even further.  If Kian were ever to be able to put his past behind him then he would need to confront it first.

A slow tune started to play softly on the radio and Serena jumped up from her chair.  With a rush she jumped to the radio and turned the volume up.  Then, before Kian had realised what she was about, she hauled him onto his feet and started to lead him about the kitchen in a waltz.  It was her first attempt at the Terran dance and, for someone whose mind was not concentrating, not to mention someone who had only seen the dance once, she made a very elegant figure.  Her hapless partner was ignorant of that and, even if he hadn't been, she thought that the confusion she could sense through the contact between their hands would have eclipsed such minor considerations.

She faintly sensed the patterns of his thoughts, her tactile telepathy weak but still active.  Foremost in his head was, 'what on Earth is she doing?'  Quite close after was, 'why am I letting her?' and, 'what is Darien going to think?'  She laughed gaily and winked at him.

"I love this song," she confided to him and that was true but not everything.  She had just needed a way to put him at ease and, as strange as it was, spinning around the kitchen with her seemed to be doing that.

He smiled, relaxing as she'd hoped and she waited for a few more moments before she pushed again.  "So do you want to tell me the rest of it?"

He almost stopped dancing but she pulled him with her and after a second he began to move of his own accord once more.  He stared at her for several, silent minutes and the song ended before he decided to speak.  Serena felt no impatience, she would wait as long as it took and she let the smallest hint of the futility of arguing with her show on her face.  Eventually, two songs later and almost against his will, he finally opened up a little to her.

"What more can I say?" he asked but it was a rhetorical question.  "We each went our separate ways, Zack, Nick and Jyp remembering very little of what had happened to them.  They had been in Beryl's power for only a little time and their minds were still able to block out the horrors that they saw."

"But you couldn't."  It wasn't a question and Kian knew it.  In her mind she could see the sharp and jagged memories that raced through his thoughts and she was forced to stifle a cry of horror.  The atrocities that Beryl had committed at Metallia's command were truly sickening and the man who spun her around to the sound of a radio had survived it with mind damaged but intact.  The human race truly did spawn some remarkable individuals.

"No," he answered simply.  They took a few more steps in silence.

"Tell me," she commanded.

His eyes were ice.  "No."

Her eyes were sapphire infernos.  "Tell me."  

And he did.  He told her about the day he left for work and was kidnapped by monsters.  He told her about the torture, about enduring it himself, about watching it happen to others and about being forced to administer it.  He told her about magical coercions and being mentally and physically raped by Beryl and both her male and female servants.  He told her of feeling the corruption of Metallia take root, little by little, in his soul.  He told her about the capture of the three other men and feeling only a sense of relief that he was no longer the focus of Beryl's attention.  He told her about waking up one day to realise that it had been a week since the fortress had shuddered with battle magic and that Beryl had not been to see him or her other prisoners since then.  He told her about shattering the magical bindings that held him and leading his fellow prisoners to freedom.

They were holding each other closely when his hoarse voice finally died away, rocking in time to some internal dirge.  His arms wrapped around her shoulders and his hands pressed her head close to his chest as he buried his face in her golden hair.  He was not crying, would never cry, but a frame far too lean was wracked by shudders as it swayed against hers.  His touch conveyed his endless horror but her arms around his torso transmitted only comfort.  She offered him the infinite supply of her strength and support and she told him what victims throughout eternity had either never known or known and never believed.  

"It was not your fault.  You are not to blame."

He believed _her_.

***

Tux ducked under a green feeler that a razor sharp shard of crystal then severed.  The dark haired man could not spare the time to thank Zoisite but he made a resolution to do so when he could.  Then he turned his mind back to the squirming mass of writhing green tentacles and discarded the wooden sheath for his sword.  The silver ribbon of a blade slipped clear with a bell-like peal.  The clear note hung in the air and froze the nightmarish creature for an instant.  It was only an instant but that was more than long enough for silver death to arrive.  Faster than the eye could follow the sword cut through green substance and the monster collapsed.

Tuxedo Mask dismissed the dead creature, prior experience having told him that even the corpse would fade after a moment.  He straightened and scanned the scene quickly.  Even as he looked, the last monster, or nightmare as he had come to think of them, was dissolving into nothingness near Nephrite.

"Is it just me or are aliens always green?" Jadeite asked of the world in general as he attempted to wipe some green spit off his shoulder.  The nightmares themselves might vanish but the… secretions they made did not.

Zoisite shrugged.  "Mine was black.  So it's got to be you." 

"Yours was straight out of a Sigourney Weaver movie Kid and they're always black."  Nephrite imitated the youth's shrug before he continued, "I think it's obvious.  People expect aliens to be green and so any dreams or nightmares with them will be."

Tuxedo Mask resolutely turned away from the three generals.  Ostensibly to check the immediate area for further threats but in reality to give himself time to get his face under control.  The thought of a couple aliens of his acquaintance being green made him break out in a grin for some reason.

"Again I say that mine was black," Zoisite repeated sharply, irritated by Nephrite's persistent use of the word 'kid'.

Nephrite rolled his before explaining in a very condescending manner.  "As I said, _Kid_." Zoisite's teeth started to grind but the older man ignored the grating noise.  "Your drooling friend was out of a horror flick.  No one has to stretch their imaginations when they dream of it because they already know what it looks like.  I imagine quite a few people couldn't get the images out of their head after seeing it.  No wonder that it would be one of the things that we encountered.  It's more than obvious that Tux's lady was right and we're facing dreams."

"If that's so then we are the unicorns and fluffy pink rabbits?" Jadeite retorted sarcastically.  The alien saliva had refused to come off his jacket and his face was utterly disgusted.  "Should we be coming across some friendly things?"

Tuxedo Mask decided to rejoin the conversation at this point.  "We have, didn't you notice the little lights in the parks.  They were buzzing around the flowerbeds."

"Fireflies?" Zoisite responded blankly.

"Fairies," Tux corrected and sighed.  He could feel two more disturbances growing.  One was on the opposite side of the city and the other was only a couple of blocks from him.  What had started out as a simple excursion was becoming more and more involved by the minute.  It didn't help that the holes he had sensed were growing larger and more frequent.  He sighed again.  "Jade with me, Neph, you and Zoi head off west about a kilometre.  Deal with what you find and meet us on Broadway.  If you can't handle whatever it is call Uranus and Neptune in to help.  Don't muck about, we don't have time."

"What's up?" Jadeite asked, his bad mood forgotten.

"What isn't?" Zoisite retorted and Tux shook his head to forestall the inevitable argument.

"We don't have time," he repeated, "Things are getting worse and we need to by some time to do some planning."

Nephrite frowned.  "Call in Kunzite?"

"Not if it can be helped."  His three companions looked as if they wished to disagree but Tux donned the aura of authority that was once again becoming second nature.  "Do not argue with me, now go."

Without another word he took Jade's arm and raised them both into the air.  He did not look back and gave no indication to either the man with him or the pair on the ground below that he in any way doubted that they would obey him.  In response to that certainty they did obey.  None of them had ever fully understood the scope of his abilities in the past, let alone now when they were once more growing.  So only the warrior himself knew that he looked confident because his magic allowed him to perceive more than they could ever imagine.  Of course the fact that his old mannerisms from his days as a prince were returning also made leadership simpler for him.

"So are fairies the only good dreams that have been around?" the blonde man asked after they had flown for a few moments in silence.

"No," Tux replied shortly, "There have been others but since they don't endanger anyone we've ignored them in favour of the nightmares.

"Oh.  I wish I could have seen a unicorn though."

"Be careful what you wish for," Tux warned, "With the way things have been going any unicorn we meet up with will be pitch black with glowing red eyes and a homicidal urge towards mass destruction… and with the way reality's been damaged I wouldn't be too surprised if it happened."

"Oh.  I wish I hadn't made that wish then."

"Me too."

***

Her head began to nod and Serena valiantly fought to stay awake.  She and Kian had talked for over a straight hour and Serena was reluctant to end the intimacy between them but once more the after effects of the damage that had been done to her made themselves known.  She yawned prodigiously and heard Kian chuckle as she almost dislocated her jaw.

"Darien wasn't exaggerating when he said that you had been seriously hurt was he?  You're still getting over it aren't you?" the man murmured and Serena attempted to scowl at him.  Her energy was failing her fast though and she managed nothing more than another yawn.

"I'll be fine," she tried to mutter but the darkness the rapidly encroached upon her vision contradicted her stubborn words.  Even as the sight of a vastly entertained Luna faded from her sight, Serena felt a strong pair of arms lift her from the kitchen chair.  

A moment later Luna watched as Kian gently placed Serena on the couch but by then the blonde Lunarian was well and truly asleep.

***

_Her companion was strong and lean.  His skin was pale and his mop of hair was ebon black yet it was not her lover who stood at her side.  The male with her now had eyes that were darker than his hair.  In those shadowy depths shone the light of distant stars and that light only emphasised the darkness around them.  Within their depths she saw age upon age, an endless procession of time that bowed her shoulders in sympathy.  Yet despite the horrific burden of time his presence was not dimmed._

_"Thy attackers have damaged the barrier that I placed between Earth and my realm," he told her with no warning.  "I wished there to be no contact with Earth until a debt that was incurred has been repaid and have instituted an interdiction similar to thy mother's."  His voice became harder than any substance known on Earth and she trembled at the power within it.  "There will be no intercourse between my realm and that which you inhabit.  Those that defy my decree will die.  Whether by my hand or another's, it matters not, but their life essence will be snuffed as if it had never been.  Such is my will."_

_With that proclamation he disappeared and she was engulfed in light._

***

Luna started in astonishment and quickly blinked her eyes to recover from the flash.  Under her Serena stirred and Luna hurriedly soothed the weary Guardian back into deep slumber.  When she was certain that her charge would not wake she returned her attention to the white haired man who had just pointed a small black box at them and caused it to emit a bright light.

Kian seemed to be engrossed by the small object, whatever it was, but Luna smugly noted that not even such a heedless man could ignore the weight of her stare for long.  He looked at her in surprise and found that, for some reason, he was unable to look away from her.  Without words or even telepathy Luna conveyed her demand for an explanation, leaving the bewildered Kian looking as if he were being targeted by a panther rather than what looked to be a normal housecat.  Luna kept his gaze pinned and gradually the ice blue eyes of the human darkened in embarrassment.  

"Ummm, it's just Jyp's camera," he explained, obviously feeling more than a little foolish for talking to a cat.  "He probably left it here a while back and then I thought that since Darien's so enamoured of your mistress he would like a picture of her.  He'd never think to do something like that himself so I took a photo.  Nothing bad and she looks, well, adorable all curled up like that with hair everywhere."

Luna smiled mentally.  It was obvious that Mamoru was not the only one who had fallen under her princess' spell.  The only difference was that she didn't have to worry about Kian seducing Serena… or vice versa.  Content, she relaxed again and released Kian from her power.  She could hear the man swallow in relief from across the room.  It took no magic on her part to tell her that the reincarnate was not only relieved but also thoroughly confused.  She let some of her amusement show on her face, not that the human could read feline facial expressions.  She did not need to be a telepath to know that the thought currently running through Kian's mind was, 'why on Earth was I intimidated by a _cat_?!'

***

The flying buttresses and stained glass windows of the Notre-Dame cathedral were awe-inspiring, even to the experienced eyes of three Lunarian guardians.  Tranquillity flexed his recently healed arm and grimaced at a particularly repulsive gargoyle.  Its wings were outstretched in a manner that the prince still found uncomfortable and even looking at it made Tranquillity's back hurt.

*_I hope this works better than the last time…*_ he murmured to his companions mentally.

Reika looked up at him from her position on a ledge and nodded in complete agreement.  *_Gods yes, I do not want to see you falling or covered in your own blood again.*_

_*That would certainly not be a good thing*_ Artemis added.  The ivory haired man landed soundlessly next to his prince and the iridescent dragonfly wings of a true Lunarian disappeared once they were no longer in use.  He gazed at the vista their position high on the old cathedral offered and shook his fine mane grimly.  _*If this does not succeed then the princess truly will be impossible to subdue and Earth is beset by more than enough troubles without adding an inflamed Guardian Star to the equation.*_

_*She is still powerless though,*_ Tranquillity objected, knowing in his heart of hearts that it would make no difference.  Artemis didn't bother to grace the objection with a comment, informing Tranquillity just how foolish the elder male believed it to be.  Privately Tranquillity conceded the point.  After being informed of his twin's actions when she had sensed his danger a few hours before the prince had no doubt that her weakness would not matter should she forget herself.  Of course that was unlikely, his sister was stubborn but she was not stupid and, from everything that Artemis had passed on, Tranquillity believed that Darien had finally managed to impress upon Serena her importance.  Her sense of duty should overrule her love for him… _should.  _

*_We had better begin,*_ Reika sent reluctantly.

Tranquillity and Artemis exchanged a brief glance loaded with determination and nodded.  One way or another Serena would be safe, now they were attending to their duties as Selene's guardians.  Earth would be protected, even from itself.

Without words powers of silver, peach and ivory hues were summoned.  Silver and peach twined and then merged and began to spread along the stones that formed one of France's greatest landmarks.  The ivory power, unable to merge without the common ground of a soulbond, danced in complement to the joined essence of the two Lunarians and the ancient building was slowly infused with magic.  Time passed and one of the most magnificent houses of the Christian god began to hum with Mystery as, for the first time since man had wrenched them from the Earth, the ancient rocks awoke.


	10. Chapter eight

Okay, I'm nearly done.  I'm pretty certain most of you have been finding it slow going so far, sorry about that.  I needed to get the characters in the right places and things should get a little more interesting now.  

Okay, the end of this fic is nearly here and it's time for people to start thinking of things they think need to happen in the last one and/or things they might like to happen.  Trust me, suggestions are a good thing, someone just recently asked me to put in a cameo of two of her favourite characters from another anime and it gave me a brainstorm that has saved me.  I cannot say this enough, suggestions, criticism, responses are desired, no, lusted for.  I might not end up using them but I can guarantee that they'll help me write.  

By the way, thank you to those who have been reviewing or emailing and happy birthday to Tasie.

Draegyn

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Guardians of Selene: 8

The three generals battled with a silence more deadly than their threats could ever have been.  Nightmare after nightmare fell to their soundless skill and that quiet was only growing as the troubles became more and more drawn out.  Tuxedo Mask furiously fried another of the hairy, slavering things that attempted to menace him and swore venomously.  Where the destruction of his opponent had been soundless his words were not and the virulent oaths echoed down the empty streets. At some unknown signal the city's inhabitants had made themselves scarce long before sunset.  In fact Tux hadn't any living creature in over three hours.  Dreams did not count… certainly not after they had met up with him and his friends 

It had been hours since they had left his apartment, hours since the outer scouts had split up from the men and hours since they had been due to join up.  They hadn't appeared though and the nightmares hadn't stopped appearing.  Tux didn't know about his companions but he was starting to get a little irritable.

He wanted to be done with the endless fighting.  It was getting monotonous and he, for one, was thoroughly sick of it.

He wanted that damnable itch at the back of his skull to go away, if it didn't, then whichever miserable country on the other side of the world that was causing it was going to get a wake up call.

He wanted to be back with Serena.  That was the crux of the matter.  He knew his already limited time with her was vanishing like mist in the morning and _he was missing it_!

Where the _Hell_ was Uranus and Neptune?  And if those bloody Europeans didn't calm down and get out of his head then he was going to do something drastic, probably involving a great number of strategically applied frogs' legs.

***

Had the interdiction of the Lord of Dream not stood then there might have been some humans who had the ability to see it.  Had the interdiction of Selene not stood then there may have been off-worlders who could have sensed it.  Yet both bans did exist and so none were able to feel the magic that was infusing the ancient house of God as the servants of another worked their will.  And by the time that any Terran creature had started to realise that something was happening it was too late.  Notre-Dame was awake.

Every living creature has a soul, right down the least significant bacteria and right up to the greatest of creatures.  As those with the greater form of empathy know, the largest and most complex mortal soul is that of a planet.  Now Earth's soul had just been provided with an avenue to express itself.

At first only the tourists noticed the strange brightness in the rose windows where the patterns began to shine.  The colours sparkled brighter than the early morning sun could account for.

Then a woman praying before the statue of the Virgin cried aloud, not in fear but in rapture.  The marble features where no longer cold and stiff but warm and fluid and the newly opened eyes of the relic shone brightly as crimson tears rolled down pale cheeks.  People went to investigate and found the woman crying while the statue laid a tender hand upon her bent head.  The woman's tears were not of fear but of joy as her simple faith was confirmed and her upturned universe was turned right.  Pride's spell upon her had been broken and her spirit was once more bright as she discarded hubris in place of honest humility.

It was almost instantaneous after that.  Dark clouds gathered over Paris and thunder rumbled in anticipation of the coming battle.  The gargoyles mantled and roared their defiance.  The glowing windows flashed and shone incandescently so that their glory danced in the sky. The holy figures came to life and caused believers and sceptics alike to fall to their knees.

And then the bells began to ring.  

One minute the only overt sign of significance was the living statue and then '_Our Lady_' sang.

***

The spirit of Terra inhabited Notre-Dame and it was not pleased.  Not even the spears of Kaos could corrupt such a soul and their attempts to do so to its children were not appreciated.  Terra took the opportunity to make that displeasure known and, against their will, the Terrans within reach answered their Lady's call.

Three Lunarians looked down from the dizzying heights that the spires reached to.  Gradually the people of Paris gathered before the cathedral and not only the human people.  Thousands of birds of all species flocked to the slate roof.  Cats writhed their way up the various edges while dogs and even a few horses milled among the humans.  All the while the bells tolled.

Their sensitive ears caught the continuous chanting that came from inside the church as statues of holy men of the past condemned the people of the present.  Living monks joined them and soon the bells were accompanied by the united voice of those who had clawed away the lies of Sin.

*_It is working,*_ Artemis stated and glanced at his prince.  The younger male's attention was on the crowd below, magically gauging their mood and the influence that Pride had on them.  He nodded without turning to look at Artemis but Luna's mate did not mind and had expected no more under the circumstances.

Reika, on the other hand, turned away from the mass below them and sighed.  *_It's almost time for the next stage.*_

That did make Tranquillity look away from the crowd below them.  His eyes were worried but he did not ask if she was sure she wanted to go on and Artemis hid a small smile.  The young female might not have been a warrior but she possess a sense of responsibility every bit as strong as either of the males and a determination to match it.

"Well then," Tranquillity eventually said aloud in their native language.  "I guess you two should prepare."

Artemis did not need the prompting.  Before the young prince had spoken a word the Lunarian man was moulding an illusion around himself, an illusion that was actually based on the prince.  Not many of his natural features were obscured.  In fact the most extensive of the cosmetic changes was the concealment of the crescent insignia that all of Selene's guardians bore on their brows.  The true purpose of the illusion was to make his iridescent wings look like the mighty limbs of a snow-white hawk.

Reika took only moments to construct a similar illusion and Tranquillity needed to do no more than hide his crescent god-mark.  Yet despite the illusions they only passingly resembled humans.  Their kin in the Silver Keep would have no doubt as to their origin, strange wings or no, but to those whom they would shortly reveal themselves the Lunarians' very difference would only reinforce the impression that they hoped to give.

Artemis gave each of his former pupils a brief glance and nodded in approval.  He smiled crookedly when he caught himself doing it.  He might have taught them but that was centuries ago and there was no doubt that they had surpassed his knowledge in this particular area long since.

Tranquillity and Reika merely smiled at him.  They, too, felt the pull of old patterns but that was all they were, old patterns that had been outgrown.  Without regret, Artemis retreated back into his role as adviser and allowed Tranquillity to don the mantle of authority that was rightfully his.

The blonde Lunarian did not need to verify that they all knew what was required of them, nor did he need to banish any illusions of the coming battle.  All that Tranquillity needed to say was, "Mikonniuru de ja Firuscyen."

Speaker bless us.

Artemis smiled slightly one last time, for if the current Speaker would bless their endeavour his heir most certainly would not.  Then tension eradicated any traces of humour. He dismissed any and all distractions from his mind and stepped with his fellow Lunarians to the edge of the roof.  The Law of Selene be damned, that day her own guardians were going to break it.

***

"What are these things?!" Zoisite snarled at Nephrite.  "Well, oh mighty seer?  What do the stars tell you about them?"

Tux started to snap at the younger man but was distracted by another furry nightmare.

Nephrite growled something back but Tuxedo Mask was unable to hear the response over the panting of the three monsters that he was grappling with.  Whatever that reply was, by the time Tux had beheaded one monster and incinerated a second the two generals had become embroiled in an argument with each other.  By the time he managed to impale the third and final nightmare with a flurry of roses the two were almost brawling.

Tux's temper snapped and with a thought he blasted the pair of generals with a wave of force.  Luckily the three nightmares that had cornered the dark haired warrior were the last of that particular group and there was nothing to threaten the two dazed generals where they laid on the road, stunned.

Tux knew that his expression was dark and he knew that his glare most likely could have shattered glass but at that moment he did not give a damn.  The pair of clowns that were supposedly his allies had left him to face three large and dangerous beasts on his own while they squabbled.  Oh sure, he had beaten them but that wasn't the point.  The point was that they had let him down and Tux was not happy.  When he saw that they would be unable to rise for a couple more minutes Tux did make an attempt to regain his equilibrium but was interrupted before he had managed to count to three.

"_What_?!" he snarled into the small communicator that each reincarnate, in America or not, possessed.

Jadeite's own face looked more than a little irritated when it appeared on the tiny screen.  "What's biting your butt, Capeboy?" the blonde sneered.

The caped man in question opened his mouth to reply scathingly but stopped and took a deep breath instead.  He reined his temper with a will of iron and, though his grasp was tentative, he managed to talk calmly.  "Where are Uranus and Neptune," he bit out.

Jade scowled and the image on the communicator spun until it focused on two unconscious women.  "They're taking a nap," the distant general commented snidely.  "But then again, they're Sailor Brats so what did you expect?  You should know by now never to send a woman to do a man's job!"

"What happened?" Tux demanded harshly.  Some of his anger escaped his control but more was replaced with concern.  What on Earth could have taken the two women, one of them his cousin, out without his knowledge?

Jade's face reappeared and he rolled his eyes sarcastically.  "How am I supposed to know?  You're the big shot.  You figure it out.  Genius my…" his last comment trailed off into an incomprehensible mutter. 

Tux felt his nostrils flare and his power coil as his anger transcended into flat-out rage.  His vision went red and a visible halo of power surrounded him.  Not too far from him Neph and Zoi's wits returned in a panicked rush as every survival instinct they possessed warned them of the danger that was building in Tux's dark form.  Even Jade seemed to realise that he'd pushed Tux too far and his image paled.

In the manner that had become his way, his demeanour became almost casual as anger was channelled for maximum effectiveness.  So, despite his burning fury, Tux's words were frostbitten steel.  "Think about it, Jade.  What kind of nightmare could take out two of the more powerful human adepts ever born?  What might we still have to face?  Now unless you relish the thought of being its next victim you will haul your flabby backside into gear and start looking for answers."

Jadeite wasn't given the chance to answer.  Tux terminated the connection as soon as the last word had left his lips.  He turned to face the two generals who had managed to regain their feet.  Zoisite's face was pale as was Nephrite's and neither man displayed any hint of their former animosity.  Instead all they seemed to feel was anxiety and fear to such an extent that Nephrite was unconsciously standing in front of the younger general to shield him from their ally.

Tux examined the pair coldly.  "What are you doing?" he asked in a quiet, clipped voice.

Nephrite held up both hands palm out.  "Now calm down Darien.  Let some of that anger cool off.  We don't want anyone hurt."

Tuxedo Mask opened his mouth to reprimand the use of his civilian name when Nephrite's words caught up with him in a rush.  The red faded from his vision and in disbelief he held his hands in front of his face.  Crimson flames with slight flickers of gold were dying away even as a cold rush of realisation swept through him.  

Anger.

Yet again he had been manipulated by one of the enemy and his gorge began to rise once more.  He almost welcomed the renewed surge of fury until he remembered that righteous or not it would only serve the enemy's purpose for him to give in to it.  He took a deep, cleansing breath and let it out slowly.  Painstakingly he wrestled his growing ire into submission.  There was no way that he could banish it from his mind for, as Luna had said, such emotions were a fundamental part of every living being.  So, with the same determination that he had used to balk Lust two nights before, he crushed the flaw in his mentality mercilessly.  It would always be there but never would he allow it to control him.

He turned back to his two friends.  The smile he gave them was his old, cool, reserved quirk of the lips.  "It's okay," he assured them, "I'm back to normal."

"You…" Zoisite trailed off, still nervous from the fright of almost being killed by one of his two role models.

Tux bowed his head in apology.  "The spell is broken and I will not fall prey to it again."  He looked up at them and met the teen's hazel eyes openly.  "I'm sorry Zack, I should not have lost control the way I did."  

He wouldn't be surprised if his relationship with the boy was permanently damaged.  He loathed the thought but he could not help but think that he had just behave very similar to the way Beryl must have.  Anger at himself, at Beryl and at the spear who had brought the problem about roused but once more Tux crushed ruthlessly.  He must be calm.  He must be… what was the opposite of anger?  Oh… serene.  At the thought his chest loosened and his heart rate slowed.  He knew it was impossible but it was almost as if she was with him and that, if nothing else, made him decide to fight for life in another matter.  Still, the man in his dreams was not an immediate priority and the situation here was.

"There was a spell?" Zoisite had clutched at the explanation.  Tux winced internally.  He wanted to be forgiven but not if it was because his friend was blinded by hero-worship.  He didn't need to say anything though.  Nephrite did it for him.

"A spell?" the brunette man's tone was blatantly sceptical, his memories of Beryl obviously running through his head.  For a moment Tux thought that the trust he had built with the men was irretrievably lost but then Nephrite frowned and said thoughtfully, "That's actually very likely."  He looked at Tux with a wry expression.  "Zoi and I always argue yet never like that.  I think I would have killed him."

Zoisite opened his mouth to argue but Tux shook his head and held up a hand.  "The spell's not gone," he warned, "I can still feel it beating at my mind.  Sheer self-preservation knocked you out of the cycle but now there's nothing to stop you falling back in aside from your own self-discipline.  Don't get angry."  He waited a moment to make sure that the pair took him seriously and then he changed the subject.

"Okay, we need to get to Jade.  The girls have been knocked out and he had no idea of what did it."

The trio became all business once more and seconds later Tux was leading them to where their friends were.  It was nearly ten minutes later when they perched side-by-side on a ledge four storeys above the ground.

"Oh dear," Nephrite murmured mildly.

Tux wondered if verbalising a few select phrases would be giving in to Anger.  Below them Neptune and Uranus were sprawled on the cement in the same position Jadeite had shown him via his communicator.  That was not a good thing but it was not unexpected.  What was a surprise was the site of Jadeite collapsed two meters away from them.

Innate caution caused him to stay in place when both Neph and Zoi recklessly jumped down aid their friends and that innate caution was the only thing that saved him from joining them in unconsciousness as well.  The sight of five of his friends helpless almost let his anger slip its leash but he studiously ignored the emotion that was growing more attractive with each moment.

He studied the situation for a moment.  Whatever the problem was it was not one of the normal, run of the mill nightmares that he had been fighting up until then.  He could of course hope that whatever it was his greater magical strength would stop it –not the wisest decision he could make.  He could call for Kian to bring Serena down to have a look at it.

"Not bloody likely!" he muttered emphatically, his voice surprising him in the surrounding silence.  There was no conceivable way that even the devil himself could persuade him to call Serena out of safety when there was every indication that Anger was nearby.  He only hoped that Luna had picked up on it as well.  For a moment he froze in horror when he remembered that Kian, despite his emotionless façade, was as vulnerable to Anger as any human.  His fear was quickly overwhelmed by derision.  If a Sin could make _Kian_ lose his temper with _Serenity,_ whom Tux fervently believed deserved her name, with him then they were all doomed anyway.

That of course left him with one option and not one that previous experience had given him any cause to look forward to.  Reluctantly he wedged himself next to a drain and started to look inside of himself.  It didn't take long for him to find the magic that he needed.  Almost like it had known he would need it so soon after the last time his clairvoyance surged into action.

It was a little worrying for the reincarnate when he saw that his friends were flickering in and out of existence much the way that the dreams did to his strange other-sight.  What was more worrying was the gaping hole in reality that seemed to be swallowing them.  The thing that took the cake for the beleaguered man was the sight of the same dark stranger who was going to take the most precious part of Tux's life away looming over his friends.

His hold on his temper slipped, only a little but just enough for him to forget prudence.

His bellow split the night before he had even pulled himself out of his nook. "Get away from them you-"

Dark eyes looked up and the young human was unconscious before he had the chance to finish his sentence.

***

Luna's feline body was comfortably curled up on a cushion at Serena's side but prudently with no contact between their forms.  The Stars only knew what would happen should anything of Luna's thoughts seep in to the Guardian's mind.  Luna shuddered at the thought and then resolutely focused on the city in which her spirit had travelled to.

It seemed to be a typical European city, no different from any other that Luna had learned of in her visit.  The mixture of modern and historical architecture made for an interesting afternoon should she ever have the luxury of a holiday and the Eiffel Tower was remarkable, if a little inelegant for the Lunarian's taste.  Still that was not why she was there.

Her mind flew over the sprawling mass of buildings, absently noting that humans could stand to learn a few lessons in space management, and soon reach its destination.  She was very careful to ensure that all of her mental shields were in place and not only was to hide what was happening from Serena.  A hint of her mental presence would no doubt distract her mate and Luna would not risk that in such perilous conditions.

Even as she rechecked her shields she felt the spell that had been building come to a climax.  The sky was so dark with clouds that it looked closer to midnight than midmorning and yet all of the people of Paris had gathered, from the smallest mouse to the horse that had escaped from the knackery only hours before.  For blocks around the streets were congested by the people who had been called, not by the spell but by the Lady herself.

Notre-Dame.

Suddenly the clamour of bells and the distant chanting of monks ceased.  A great void was left and its size was such that the crowd fell mute.  Even tens of millions of souls were unable to fill the quiet and so they did not try.  The silence was one that Luna would never have imagined that she could experience on Earth.  It was the silence of the depths of space.  The silence of a dead world.  

When Luna herself could no longer stand the stillness the clouds above the old cathedral parted and a brilliant beam of sunlight engulfed building.  Then the silence was broken.  A single note rang across the crowd, through Paris and beyond, into the French countryside.  Another joined that single note and then a third and final note sounded before the trumpeter put down her horn, its purpose ended. 

At that moment Luna would have to have been mind-deaf to have not known what the humans around her were thinking and it was exactly what her mate had wanted them to believe.  Atop the tallest spire of Notre-Dame three figures, illuminated by that single beam, surveyed their audience.  The distance between them and the people on the ground should have made them impossible to discern yet, through magic or simple belief, their every detail was apparent.

It did not matter what religion the humans around were or that those who weren't human did not have a religion at all.  Feathered wings of untainted white adorned their backs, purity radiated from their every feature and purpose in their every movement.  God's angels had come to speak His will.

The slightest of the figures was female yet such beauty had never before graced a woman's face.  Golden-brown hair danced in the air around her head, a natural halo to frame a face set with unfathomable amber eyes.  She perched below her companions with the silver horn cradled in her arms.  Her expression was cool and any who saw it knew of the steel sheathed within her velvet exterior.  She was the Herald who demanded instant attendance.

The second figure was that of a warrior born.  His pitiless green orbs held endless compassion but not a drop of mercy.  The unsheathed sword he leaned against, much the way another man would a cane, was all deadly promise… as was the figure himself.  He was the avenger who meted out final justice.

The last figure put both of his companions to shame.  He was all golden splendour, such that he appeared to be one with the sunlight.  Only his glorious sapphire gaze allowed the mortals below to distinguish him from the light he was a part of.  His companions were awe-inspiring but there was no doubt that they were merely his servants.  He was the prince of God's angels himself and his were the words of God.

Slowly, then in a rush of movement, the mortals of Earth abased themselves before the beings that they knew they could never comprehend.  

Luna loathed the need to manipulate souls in such a manner yet she could not deny that spell of Pride was being broken and not by the Lunarians.  True the three 'angels of God' were weaving magic liberally but their spells twisted not one mind.  The manipulated what mortal eyes perceived, the sound that reached mortal ears, with the aid of Earth herself they moulded the weather to enhance the atmosphere and even intangible scent of Mystery in the air was their doing.  Yet each mortal mind, each mortal soul was its own as they attempted to comprehend the incomprehensible... and failed. 

In this wake of this ultimate failure the citizens of Paris, human and not, broke free of Sin and remembered humility.

To the distant guardian's relief the worship of her colleagues subtly changed in that moment of mass enlightenment.  For the first time in eons a handful of mortal Terran minds saw past the three dimensions.  They saw past their cultural expectations and caught a glimpse of Mystery.  It was not the ultimate truth that churches had preached to them, nor was it the Answer that past holy men had described.  It was the simple promise that there was more in the universe than had ever been described and only one who was above even the gods could know it all.

Luna had to admire her mate and, even more, her prince.  For the manner of this display bore his touch throughout it.  Using the humans' own beliefs to incite them to break the hold of Pride was a masterstroke that Artemis deserved due praise for.  Yet to allow himself to be used by limited mortals as a window into the wider universe was an act of surpassing compassion for which her prince had proved his right to be the future king of Mystery.

She was reminded of the purpose of the strange gathering as her fellow guardians began the next part of their plan.

*_SLOTH_* The word rang in every mind present, as the voice of the Herald should.    

*_AVARICE*_   The Avenger's voice was as undeniable as the sun.

*_GLUTTONY*_

_*ENVY*_

_*LUST*_

_*ANGER*_

_*These are the seven deadly sins*  The_ message of the Herald.

_*These are the paths to destruction*  The_ warning of the Avenger.

Then, for the first time the Prince spoke.  *_AND FIRST AMONG THEM IS **PRIDE**_*

Almost as if it had been scripted before hand a dark mist began to accumulate over the crowd.  Weakened by the manner its influence had been utterly reversed, goaded beyond care by the display of its target's allies and challenged outright by a mere guardian, Pride revealed itself.  The mist resolved itself into a solid form but not one of any consistency.  From second to second its appearance changed.  

At first it attempted to win back its human pawns and the power they could provide it but even the distilled essence of the first Sin was unable to equal the humility its enemies inspired.  Images to inspire pride danced in the sky but how could conceit and hubris grow in the presence of the Herald, she who was everything that a mortal aspired to?  

Then it tried subtlety.  Shapes formed that would unobtrusively lead an unsuspecting soul astray but in the face of the Avenger's unbending justice how could trickery prevail?  

Finally it attempted terror.  Monstrous figures and fearsome promises were revealed in its being.  Yet not a single mortal feared.  For, humbled by the golden angel's awesome power, they had abjured Pride and while they were under the protection of such a Prince, who could threaten them?

Certainly not Kaos' spear.  It reeled from the shock of its failure, opening itself to attack.  At this, three angels lifted themselves into the sky and winged into a battle that was far from even.

Luna watched grimly from afar.  Pity the abomination.

***

In a spacious apartment in New York a pale haired man watched silently as a young woman and her cat slept.  Tenderly he traced the line of her cheek and memorised her features.  She was the beloved of his closest friend but that did not stop the rising wave of emotion the formerly icy man felt building.  She had healed him and saved him from a life of desolation.  How could such a debt ever be paid?

It was strange but if anyone had ever told him that he would feel such warmth towards another human, let alone a woman, he would have dismissed them as a fool.  Yet here he was.  Here she was.

At first glance she had seemed to be nothing other than a pretty face, just another of the many young women who threw themselves at his friend.  Then her strange hairstyle had registered and had marked her, as an individual in her own right but still not particularly special.  Then she had laughed and depths had started to unfold in front of him until somehow she had rid him of the pain that had become an ever-present reminder of the past.  Even now new facets to her were still revealing themselves as she slept.

It was strange but for the first time in years he felt no superiority to someone who had let himself become dependent upon a female.  Instead he felt envious of his friend.  It was obvious to the man that her heart had been given to his friend and he would respect that but… what if?  Against his will he found himself leaning forward.  

He paused for a moment but the sensation of her warm breath against his chin decided him.  Lightly he pressed his lips to her mouth.

***

_She was floating in Jupiter's orbit when a tingle swept through her along with a rush of foreign emotions that vanished before she could grasp them firmly.  She started to pursue the strange, yet friendly, presence that had invaded her but another feeling stopped her cold.  She bent double as a sudden rush of anger and fear flooded into the emptiness left by the first stranger.  Yet these emotions did not come from an unknown but from one whom had long since claimed a large portion of her heart._

_She was so distracted by these foreign emotions that she was unaware of the threat that approached her and then it was too late.  In a rash rush of power the bulk of Jupiter shrank but the light of the approaching sun did not replace it.  Instead darkness grew and the space around her became viscous as something fought to swallow her.  She fought oblivion with the indomitable will that was often overlooked even by those who knew her.  _

_She battled the darkness as unflinchingly as she had those who sought to break her mother's Law but it was as if she were being pounded into an unyielding surface.  Her raw power was nowhere near adequate for the task and it was her ethereal nature that eventually succeeded.  In the end she simply slipped through a crack._

***

Serenity stumbled and righted herself and looked around in confusion.  She could have sworn that she had only been dreaming… the truth hit her like a shock of cold water.

"Mama is going to be upset with me," she muttered quietly as she examined her surroundings ruefully.

She sighed, flipped her wings into a more comfortable position and wondered whom she was fooling.  If Morpheus did not kill her then Luna would do her in and Selene would not even get a look in.  Somehow she had allowed her spirit to wander when she had been explicitly informed that she was to remain hidden.  What was worse was that she had not only gone mind-walking but that she had managed to do so into a totally different realm!

"I am so dead."  She sighed again and then cheered up.  Finally she could be of some use to Darien instead of being a dead weight.  After all, who better to ask a god if he were invading the Earth than the Guardian of the goddess who protected it?

"And if I'm lucky Luna will even go easy on me because I sorted out the mess," she chirped to a passing pink and purple cloud, furiously ignoring the little voice in her head that told her that she was nuts if she believed that.  "Sooo… if I were Morpheus and my realm was getting caught up in another where would I be?" she asked herself.

She shrugged when no answer came to her before picking a random direction.  Then she flipped her wings once more and wandered off into Dream.


	11. Chapter nine

Hi all, normal spiel → please give comments and opinions.

The guardians of Selene

By Draegyn

Serenity had been wandering around for what seemed like hours and had gotten herself thoroughly entrenched in a barren wasteland.  She paused, only a moment to examine, a baby gargoyle that had dropped out of the sky.  It was such a darling little creature that she could not bear to leave it by itself so she had bent to pick it up.  She straightened once more, gargoyle in her arms, turned to continue and shrieked in alarm.

A man robed entirely in black stood within centimetres of her.  His white face was grim and almost gaunt.  He had come silently out of nowhere and exuded an aura of definite menace.  Serenity prudently took a step back yet he followed her.  For a moment she felt her weakness keenly and all too aware of her vulnerability and then his persistent invasion of her personal space began to irk her.  Annoyed, she glared into his dark eyes and then she frowned, all irritation fled.

At first it seemed as though his eyes were perpetually shadowed but as she looked closer the darkness became a blue that, like space, was so endless that it seemed eternally black.  The silence stretched between them yet she did not noticed, too caught in the spell the she wove unknowing as she peered into the vastness that was his soul.  Gold began to swarm her senses and it was as if an immense force was pushing her into his arms.  Her entire soul seemed to ache for something and uncontrollably she reached out and opened herself to him.  All of her mental shields fell away like fog.

His soul crossed the final distance between them and with infinite tenderness cradled her.  Distantly she noted the vastness of his being and knew that he was a Divine Star.  Vaguely she saw the immensity of the time he had lived and understood that he was probably, barring only the Speaker, older than any other being in the universe.  And tied to that immeasurable gold was a light so bright that all she could see of it was pure white.

For a moment she stared with her mind's eye, almost losing herself within something that really was immeasurable and then its presence registered with her conscious mind.  With an agonised cry she wrenched herself out of the spell and out of his arms.  The little gargoyle cried out in fear and she cradled it much the way the soul of the Star before her had done to her own.  She focused on soothing the tiny myth, deliberately ignoring the god and all of the hopes and emotions that had just been roused.

A pale hand, brimming with the will, magic and physical strength that was so reminiscent of its owner placed itself lightly on her shoulder.  She attempted to shrug it off without looking at the god but it turned her inexorably back to face him.  Another hand on her chin forced her to look back into those bottomless blue eyes and shame flooded her.  To not only have lost control of and throw herself at him, but to do so with one who could only be Morpheus was almost unbearable.

*_Who are you Precious One?  Why have you come?*_ Tenderness resounded in the question but the mind it came from was unrelenting and demanded an answer.  His telepathy enveloped her mind and once more she felt as if she wanted to do no more than bury herself in his embrace for all of eternity.  Desperately she threw up shield after shield in her mind.  Anything to prevent the return of more heartbreak.

Regret and comprehension flitted through his eyes, quickly followed by apology and his mental presence retreated.  Yet his purpose was not forgotten and in a voice as implacable as his thoughts he repeated aloud, "Who are you?  Why are you here?"

"Lord Morpheus, I am the Guardian of Selene," she answered and then more hesitantly added, "I am her daughter, Serenity."

The male looked as if her were about to call her something else but then changed it to, "The Speaker's heir."  It wasn't a question and she didn't bother responding although she had not thought the Renewal to be widely known of.  He nodded to himself.  "And you have come seeking your mate to be."

She looked at him in shock and felt the blood rush to her face until her cheeks must have glowed silver.  "No, I apologise for imposing on you in such a manner, it is just that I… that you… I just appeared… I need to know why there are dreams wandering around New York."  It had been many years since she had been rendered so inarticulate.  She made an effort to gather her composure.  

"Why would you think I would be here looking for a mate?" she rushed out.  So much for composure.  

He looked at her strangely.  "Were you not aware that, before he was murdered, you mate was to have been my Guardian?"  She stared at him, dumbfounded, and his expression softened.  "You were not, were you?" he questioned sombrely.  

She shook her head mutely.  Murdered?  How could this be?  How could she have been born into this universe if there was no hope of being whole here?  Her whole body went numb.

Distantly she saw his hand wipe a tear from her cheek.  Distantly she saw the gargoyle climb onto her shoulder to nuzzle her neck in sympathy.  Distantly she saw her entire world go grey.  Morpheus continued to talk but only some of his words entered her shocked brain.

"Kaos' minions… a war engineered to kill him… not yet a Guardian Star… wait until other duties… he was still mortal."

"Mortal?" her surroundings came into focus once more.  "He was mortal?" she demanded, not caring that the being she harassed could have crushed her with a thought.  Morpheus nodded and Serenity shook her head in denial.  "Then why did my father not inform me?  He must have passed through to Death so my father should have known.  Why did my parents let me wait all this time for _nothing_?"

She jerked away from the god, angry tears pouring from her eyes.  "For so many centuries, I waited, and for nothing!  Better that I had no hopes rather than this."  She wrapped her arms around herself.  She was going to be alone forever.  

It was so hard to breath.

Strong arms surrounded her and golden warmth soothed her.  A flash of memory momentarily engulfed her and even drowned out the agony of loneliness.

Golden radiance; golden flood… gold.  "He's not dead!" she exclaimed suddenly and looked up at Morpheus with fresh relief.  "He can't be dead!  He was the one who helped me create the world-shield during the Darkmoon Crisis.  I felt him.  He was gold just like you!"

"I saw his body," Morpheus disputed harshly.

Serenity laughed gaily and touched the Star's pale cheek.  It was impossible for her to be formal with this distant being for, unwittingly, they had shared too much.  "It doesn't matter.  Papa would have told me if he had found him.  Besides, it has been foretold that silver and gold would unite to create white.  He's not dead, I don't know why he hasn't shown himself but he's not dead.  Not in any way, shape or form."

"You are so certain?" he murmured and Serenity realised that his agony of waiting almost equalled hers.

"I felt it!"  Her laughter rang out, never again would she lose patience, and without words she opened her memory to him.  It took only a moment for him to live through it and when he had his eyes shone with a vigour that they probably had not known for eons.

"Elysion."  It was only one word but it was enough.  In those few, simple syllables all of the old god's hopes were placed.

After a moment the male cleared his throat and looked at her thoughtfully.  He donned a serious expression but Serenity easily recognised it as the mask it was yet she did not point out the futility of either of them attempting to hide from the other.  Accident or no, they had come too close to each other to erect barriers now.  Much the way Darien had, Morpheus had carved a place for himself in her heart.  In fact the more she considered it, the more alike both god and mortal seemed to her.

"My subjects wander the physical dimensions, specifically your domain?"

The male's question recalled her to her duties.  "It is not my domain and not really even Selene's.  She is only guarding it until the Terrans return to the starways and then she will return to Mystery."

"Or perhaps join Saetan in Death.  By then your brother should be able to succeed her," he commented.  "Yet that is not the issue.  The trespasses against both Law of Selene and my own ban must be dealt with."

"So it is dreams that are causing the trouble in New York?"

He nodded and then motioned for her to follow him.  She did so, steadying the little gargoyle when he almost lost his balance.  "I thought so," she told her companions, "But for as long as I've been a guardian I've always been told that none can pass into the realm of Dream.  That even Stars come here at their own risk."

"That is true," the dark being admitted.  "But did you ever consider the why of it?"

"Yes, but I never found an answer."

"I am old."  

For a moment the Lunarian wondered if her companion had changed the subject and then she realised that what he was saying had everything to do with it.

"Like the Speaker I have long wished for Renewal…"

"And when Elysion was 'killed'…"

"I was angry," he admitted, "Nay, I was furious.  I had left a gem in the keeping of mortals and they had betrayed my trust so I withheld the greater part of my realm from them."

"Something facilitated by the damage caused by the Fall," she expanded in understanding, "Then along come the Spears and they're tearing at reality."

"Holes have formed between the realms," Morpheus agreed and the pace of his stride quickened.

The landscape changed around them in a haze of colours.  "So how do we stop it?" she enquired.  For a moment he did not answer and in a flash of insight the younger Star realised that he was as ignorant as she.  "You don't know?" she breathed, silently begging for him to say otherwise.

"No."  His reply was short and clipped.

"Oh."  Serenity felt a ball of dread form in her stomach.  They travelled in silence for several moments.  "So where are we going and why are you in such a hurry?"  

"There are trespassers within Dream," he answered.  Very briefly looked over his shoulder at her and she caught another glimpse of his incredible blue eyes and saw the flash of wry amusement in them.  "Rather, there are more trespassers.  Before we work to seal the rifts we must ensure that there will be none caught on the wrong side."

A fragment of memory surfaced and she frowned.  "You will not kill them will you?"  It was his right to rule his realm as he pleased but the thought of Morpheus taking life did not sit will with her.  

There was a ripple of amusement in his voice when he answered.  "Aye."  Her unease grew only to be replaced with interest as he continued, almost as if he were talking to himself.  "Their invasion was as inadvertent as your own.  They too were caught in a rift but unlike you they did not manage to free themselves of my wards.  Aside from one tenacious male, they were unconscious before they knew where they were, and even he subsided in the end.  The young man had much raw potential and I had considered keeping him rather than disposing of him with his companions."

He chuckled and the noise rumbled through her with the impact of a super nova.  Serenity had no idea of why he continued to affect her so and, as pleasant as it was, she could not help but wish he would stop it.  It was rather distracting.  He was rather distracting.  

"However I do not believe killing his friends while binding him to my service would have endeared me to him and I have no desire to gain his enmity.  Better, I thought, that he remain with his companions even in death rather that I find myself with a resentful alpha warrior in my service.  Mortals, pah!"

Her breath caught, surely not…  "Alpha warrior?"

"Aye.  In fact I was about to see to his end when I felt your rather elusive presence wandering about my domain.  I fear that I rather forgot about him after that."

Serenity loosed a silent sigh of relief.

"If nothing has interfered then he should still be with the others where I left them."

"Oh good," she managed to reply casually, "Because if they are who I think they are, if he is who I think he is, then there would have be some very irritable Stars converging on you once they heard of what had happened.  Me not least of them."

Before he could respond to her enigmatic comment the setting twisted and reformed itself as an endless green field and sure enough the figures that lay on the grass were familiar to her.  She sighed as she saw them and quickly sought out one in particular.  Morpheus followed her as she hurried to the unconscious human's side.

As she knelt down in the soft vegetation the little gargoyle croaked curiously.  She spared a moment to rub her cheek against it but then her focus was solely on the man before her.  "Baka!" she whispered to him and carefully brushed his overlong ebony hair from his eyes.  Behind her she could feel the Lord of Dream patiently waiting for her to explain this one mortal's significance.  She knew that if she turned around his face would be calm, if not completely emotionless but that did not prevent her from perceiving his own curiosity.

"It's strange," she informed her two companions.  "Mortal or not, stubborn, objectionable, impossible and overbearing as he is, Mamoru is one of my touchstones.  Without him I think I would be that much more vulnerable to just losing myself in magic."  She looked up and deliberately caught those dark, mysterious eyes that held within them the knowledge of eternity."

Morpheus' face became mask-like but that did not stop her from sensing his deep sadness.  "Who is this mortal that has stolen your heart?"

"Stolen?"  Surely he was jesting but everything about him said that he was perfectly serious.  "He is a dear friend no more.  My heart is still unattached and it will remain so until your mysterious Elysion appears and proves that he is the one I have been waiting for."

Midnight blue pools of darkness flared with an eerie knowing.  "You may hide the truth from yourself precious one but never from me."

What did he see when he looked into her soul?  What was there hidden in her heart of hearts that she refused to see?  That she was in love with Mamoru?  Surely not.  Even for Lunarians purely mental communication on a handful of occasions was not enough.  She barely knew him.  

"I'm not in love with him," she said again and she wasn't.  She was positive of it.  All there was between him and herself was that strange bond that meant he would do anything to keep her safe and she would do anything to see that he was never disappointed with her.  That wasn't love… was it?  Besides, she couldn't have fallen in love with him when what he felt for her was not real.  "It's just because I've accidentally merged minds with him once or twice.  He also helped me to use the Imperium Silver Crystal so there is a bond there.  It's just not… it's not that kind of bond."

Morpheus' eyes widened with almost imperceptible surprise.  He hesitated a moment as if searching for words before he asked softly, "Has he given you the Imperium Silver Crystal yet?"

"You know of the Crystal?" she shot back instantly, grateful that he had abandoned his previous line of questioning.

"I was there when the Speaker forged it."

Who was Morpheus of Dream?  More than a Divine Star undoubtedly.  A moment of epiphany came.  "You're-" She started to gasp but a strong finger pressed against her lips and silenced her.

"That is neither here nor there.  Now there is much for us to do.  Traces of Anger were apparent on your mortal friends and within the boy keeper's dreams I see darkness gathering.  The spear has tasted their power and seeks more.  It will come for them, it will follow them here and we cannot allow it to find you."

"But…"

"Trust me Usagi."  

How did he know that name?  Was what was in her soul so obvious to those who looked that she would consistently be linked to an usagi?  To be linked to life…  To creation?  

"In a moment I will awaken him and you need to quickly calm him.  Now that I search I can feel Anger working through the cracks of my reality.  It will be here soon and to save both realms I shall require mortal aid."  He cupped her cheek with in his hand gently.  "Hush Usa, all will be well.  I promise."

All of her worries and all of her fears fled.  He spoke of far more than the coming confrontation and she believed him implicitly.  Anger, Kaos, Earth, the Speaker, Elysion… Darien, it would all work out.  The being who could almost have been the other half of her soul told her so and she believed.

***

Tux's eyes opened with a not quite audible snap.  Unfortunately for him the first thing they saw was his blonde haired angel looking at the stranger responsible for his unconsciousness with an expression of utter love.  Any fight, any defiance that existed within him should have vanished at the sight but if anything they only grew.  He snarled softly and was slightly appeased when Serenity, she was no longer Serena, immediately turned to him.

"Frog-face, you're awake!"  She smiled brilliantly at him and for a moment the darkness inside of him lightened.  But only for a moment and as he glanced over her shoulder at the strange man it returned full force.  The man's eyes were shrouded in darkness but the set of his chin and a subtle twist of his lips increasingly made the human certain that, whoever he was, the stranger was laughing at him.  Amused that a mere mortal would dare to covet a gem such as Serenity, even when it was obvious that he could never hope to measure up to a god.

The stranger said none of that aloud of course.  Instead he merely whispered urgently, "Usa we need to make haste."

Usa?  How dare this upstart be so familiar with Tux's angel?

Serenity nodded and the human made an attempt to suppress some of the fury he felt building in him in the face of her obvious concern.  "Darien, we're in Dream.  We each fell through one of the rifts that have been allowing the Dreams to go to Earth.  That isn't the main problem though, Anger's coming."

That statement shocked him out of his brooding.  Immediately fear for her rose.  "What are you doing here then?  You should be with Kian and Luna!"

"Her corporeal body is situated in the centre of a rift.  Until the damage done to my realm is healed then she cannot return."

Tux glared at the stranger.  His realm?  This must be Morpheus then, it figured.  Who more likely to deliver a threat via a dream then he?  But if this was supposed to be Serenity's soulmate then why the Hell hadn't he gotten her to safety?  "She can't stay here," he snapped instantly.

"No she cannot," the other agreed.  The woman in question looked more than a little disgruntled at being discussed as if she weren't there but was not given the opportunity to protest.

"Usa, wait near the rift.  You will know when it's time to pass through.  Take Grissle with you, if anything should come, he will protect you."  

Tux barely had the time to notice the little, gold lump on his love's shoulder before she disappeared.  "What the-"

"She will be fine," Morpheus interrupted coldly.  "Unlike you if you do not escape the trap you are placing yourself in."

"Trap?" Tux growled.

Golden fires erupted in the shadows under the god's brow.  "Yes, trap.  With every passing instant you allow her enemies to gain a stronger hold on you and, through you, your world."  Tux glared at him venomously and Morpheus sneered in contempt.  "Anger, boy, Anger."

So the spear had returned but at that particular moment Tuxedo Mask did not give a damn.  Injustice grated at him and he hissed in return, "And I don't have reason to be angry?  She is everything to me and I can't have her!  And you, you come into my dreams and threaten me!  'Tick tock, a mortal's clock' in, bloody, deed!  It's not enough that she's yours to love and to hold for eternity but you have to gloat over it as well?  Yes, damn right I'm angry."  Tux stood fluidly and, in a heartbeat, had a grip on the front of the god's cloak.  "In fact, I'm bloody furious."  No matter how hard he tried though, he could not move the deity.  It figured.

"And with your anger you doom not only your planet, o' Endymion of Earth."  Morpheus' knowledge of his past identity shook Tux but not as much as his next statement.  "But you condemn Serenity to oblivion as well."

It was as if a rush of freezing water flooded over him.  The anger remained but it could not compete with the absolute terror that the thought of harm to the Guardian gave him.

"You are a telepath," the god continued harshly, "And as such you cannot ever afford to allow your emotions to descend into chaos."

"I am not," he denied desperately but in the depths of his mind he was forced to admit it.  He had been hearing more than an affinity for Serenity's mind could explain.  First Andrew and then Luna had been both heard and replied to.  

"A telepath," the god repeated implacably, "A broadcasting telepath in Dream."

"I don't…"

"Every sleeping mortal mind is vulnerable to you here and now and in that vulnerability and in your weakness you are making them pawns of Anger.  It grows stronger every moment and soon not even I will be able to defeat it.  Mortals will slip into slumber yet they will not awaken and each one will make it stronger as your madness propagates within them."

Tuxedo Mask released the god and stepped back in horror.  "I…  I…"

"The damage is done," Morpheus warned and he turned to stare into the distance, "Anger comes and it is too strong for me to triumph over.  You had best waken your fellows for when I fail there shall only be you between it and Serenity."  With that the dark figure walked away.

"But we're no match for it!" he called out to the departing god.

"Perhaps," the reply floated back, "Then again, perhaps not."

The young man fell to his knees.  How could he have allowed this to happen?  If it was true, and he had no reason to doubt it, then it was he who had given the Sin the strength to defy a Divine Star.  Yet what could be done to undo the damage he had caused?  Even when he wrestled with his own temper he was not destroying the anger within him, merely controlling it and even if, somehow, he could do the same to Anger it would not solve the problem.  Sooner or later he would slip and the spear would take advantage of that.  

The problem was that a mortal's anger fed the Sin and he had made it so that thousands, if not millions, of mortals were currently supplying Anger.  Taking away that source would be a start but not enough.  He needed to weaken the spear so that Morpheus could destroy its physical manifestation but what would not only stop the angry dreams he had started and also drain power from the Anger?

Tux straightened in disbelief.  "It couldn't be that easy…" he said to his sleeping friends, "Could it?"

***

Luna's mind arrowed back to her body with a furious haste.  Her mental alarms had gone mad and apprehension had flooded her.  Mind and body rejoined with dizzying force.  For an endless moment sensory input from her mind and body warred but with ruthless haste she forced her being into order only witness disaster strike. 

Even as she watched, withdrawn, sensible, aloof Kian had his lips pressed to her sleeping princess' with apparent enjoyment.  The faint scent of male lust tinged the air as the stronger, more repellent taint of Lust polluted the energy fields.  Luna cringed but before she could act to forestall disaster once more, Kian himself drew back from the brink of a precipice.  

His face was horrified as he hurled himself away from Serena but before Luna could even blink reality tore and her sleeping princess' mind vanished from her worn body.  Luna wasted no time cursing instead she immediately set her priorities.  Kian's mind reflected an aversion equal to or greater the spell that Lust was attempting to trap him in but a mortal could not stand fast for much longer.  Serenity would have to take care of herself for a while; the danger to the princess physically was now and therefore more immediate than the potential danger offered by an impromptu spirit walk.

Her objective decided she instantly applied her formidable mind to the task.  The first thing she noted was that Kian had been specifically targeted.  For some reason among a population of several trillion mortals in the surrounding area alone, several million of them human, Lust had singled him out.  Possibly because, beneath the stoic exterior he affected, Kian possessed emotions that ran as deep as the ocean and, judging from the sheer strength of the human's dread, it was a very likely possibility.  This did not surprise Luna in the slightest, after all, she had watched as her princess had painstakingly revealed the man's inner self over the course of the afternoon.  It only made the shape-changed Lunarian more aware of the sheer power Lust would gain should Kian give in.  

No, it was not the strength with which Kian felt but the emotion that bewildered Luna.  What, by the Stars, repulsed the mortal so greatly about Serena that he could fight off a Sin?

She was not given the opportunity to find the answer.  Kian's aversion to the blonde princess became almost palpable in the small apartment and his magic flared in an unconscious attempt to ward of danger.  Whether that attempt was targeted towards her princess or the Sin, Luna never discovered for Lust materialised within the close confines of the room and Kian stumbled back in even greater horror.

The human was emitting a flood of what had to be almost the complete opposite of Lust and even as she watched Luna saw the abomination weaken.  It was a monster that twisted and then fed on physical attraction and whatever exactly Kian was feeling it had nothing to do with attraction.  Lust seemed to be torn between the unconscious form of its target and the mortal who was injuring it, unable to decide which figure to crush first.  Luna however had no such difficulties.

Lust shrunk further and focused entirely on Kian.  Its power rolled over the silver-haired reincarnate and it fought to return a measure of its previous strength but Kian was not cooperating.  He fought with every iota of his being but he was mortal and not even he could hold off one of the spears of Kaos for more than a moment.  Yet that moment was all Luna required.  The instant Lust concentrated on the human it was vulnerable to her and she struck.  Millennia worth of gathered power, of painstakingly built strength and of disciplined will combined with her own revulsion for what, to her, was a perversion of everything that she valued.

Kian was too intent on the battle for his soul to notice outside concerns but if he had been paying attention he would have seen Serena's small black cat blur into a willowy, black-haired woman with a slender-bladed sword in her hand.  Even if he had been paying attention though he still wouldn't have seen that blade come up and be brought down in a two-handed blow that cleaved Lust from tip to bottom, so fast did it happen.  

For an entire second there was utter silence as even the universe stopped to comprehend the enormity of Luna's feat.  Then Lust shrieked, an eldritch, inhuman sound, and caused both Kian and Luna to cover their ears.  As the last of that terrible scream faded to nothing so did the sin, defeated by a mortal and a guardian.

The two who were left straightened slowly, still shocked by the sudden turn of events.  Kian stunned by the appearance of something so monstrous, Luna by her ability to destroy something so monstrous.  In the end it was Kian who recovered first, his was the lesser shock after all.  He shook off his distraction and concentrated on the stranger who stood near the woman he had promised to protect.

Wavy black hair fell to her knees from two strange arrangements of buns that were strikingly similar to Serena's.  Blue eyes stared into the space where Lust had been and a pale face was marked by a completely dumbfounded expression.  It was plain to him that she was the reason they were still alive and it was equally as plain that she didn't quite believe their good fortune herself.  The final obvious fact to the reincarnate was that there was a very formidable woman, with a sword in hand, standing near Serena.  In other words, Darien was going to kill him.

Kian's sudden change in demeanour did not escape Luna's notice.  His sudden switch from terrified to ominous would have been clear to a moron on a bad day and Luna was anything but.  Through her complete astonishment at what she had accomplished she felt the danger to her and she brought herself back to the here and now in time to hear his softly threatening words.

"Who are you?"

This from the man she had just saved?  Did she deserve this after everything else?  She sighed and flicked her blade.  It didn't need cleaning, the shearing blow had been so fast that none of the spear's blood had even touched the metal, but it was habit to do so after a fight.  She hoped she wouldn't need to do so again in the next few minutes.  With another sigh she sheathed the blade and tilted her head to the side as she examined the man across from her.

In truth she wasn't particularly worried.  In a few short moments he would not have even the faintest of memories of the last half an hour.  For prudence's sake she thought it might be best if she blocked any recollection Kian had of kissing Serena as well.  After the fiasco with Mamoru it would not do to have another human walking around with the potential to remember what they shouldn't.  Of course there was something she had to know before she performed the spell.

"Oh calm down Kian," she murmured thoughtfully, "It was only the elemental manifestation of Lust and I am only a shape changing cat.  From your reaction one would think that this was enough to flap the unflappable Kian.  Although I have to admit that your deportment throughout the entire ordeal was above reproach.  You did not only hold off Lust on your own but you weakened it.  I am very impressed… albeit in a rather bemused manner.  What, by the Speaker, is it about Seren… a that would cause such… revulsion in you?"

His brows lowered darkly but she refused to allow him to become hostile to her.  She transfixed him with her blue gaze and the same non-magical power that she'd used on him as a cat.  Silently she padded towards him and, caught by her eyes, he was unable to move.  A gentle hand reached up to touch his cheek and his mind opened to hers.

*What about Serenity made you fight against Lust so hard?*

*Lust?  Serenity?  I don't know…  Saved from solitude/bitterness…  Light/love/beauty so soft to touch…  Monster/darkness/evil trying to force him…  Light/love/hope his for the taking…  Have it all…  Only if gave everything in return…  He would be tied to the light, forever bound, no place to hide, no privacy, everything demanded of him…  Like Beryl…*

Luna's mind retreated with the answers she'd sought and she looked at him with purely physical eyes.  Icy blue eyes were wide with surprise all of the unfriendliness having disappeared the moment she touched him.  She smiled gently and hesitantly he returned the expression.  Then she loosed her magic and somehow Serena slept through it all.

***

At first Tuxedo Mask had wondered how he was going to pull what he had in mind off.  It was not like he had trained for this after all.  In fact he could safely say that everything in the last couple of days was well and truly beyond the meagre training his long dead mage teachers had given him.  Then he had just shrugged his doubt away.  It would definitely have been easier if he had been a trained telepath, as it was he wasn't quite sure of what he was doing.  Well, when in doubt just stumble on regardless.  So he did.

Amongst the sprawled bodies of his friends he made himself comfortable and then slowly and deliberately he opened his mind as widely as he knew how.  He had no idea as to whether or not he was accomplishing his goal.  Privately he doubted the effectiveness of everything he was attempting yet he had to try.  

It was his emotions that were the problem.  A rather ironic happenstance when he considered the time and effort he had invested into rigidly controlling those same emotions.  For all that he prided himself on his discipline it was his anger that was rousing the rest of the Earth to fury.  It was his anger that was trapping sleepers in dream.  It was his anger that was feeding the spear of Chaos.  So he stopped being angry.

At first he struggled to find the calm that he was trying to project to the rest of the world.  He had more than enough difficulty finding his own inner peace without adding the extra complexity of sharing it with a world full of other souls.  It felt as if everything was working to make him fail and it most probably was.  Kaos had no doubt done everything within its power to ensure that its spears succeeded in killing Serenity and it still might succeed if he did not find his own equilibrium.  

Thoughts of the silver angel who had hurtled into his life so passionately made him unbalanced.  He loved her with all that he was and yet that 'all' could never be enough.  She was not only destined for another but that other had, to Tux's mind, blatantly claimed her in front of him.  His emotions roiled at the thought of them together.  Of that other even touching his Serenity, his Usagi and of that darkness possessing the light that was within the Guardian.  Of it unleashing the power within her and fulfilling her, as he was unable to do.  He rejected the image of his beloved in the arms of another with all of his heart but he could not stop the accompanying thought.  

She would be whole.

The thought was agonising.  It was heart rending.  

It was… magnificent.  

He could see her, as she would be then.  Her beautiful hair still bound in those ridiculous buns and pigtails, silvery limbs unmarred by scars and slender fingers used to heal rather than harm.  Her soft rose lips curved in a smile, her crescent insignia glowing with power and her eyes…  Her glorious sapphire eyes would no longer hold such loneliness.  They would be at peace.  She would be at peace.

He could almost taste the peace… the Serenity she would be and, unknowing, he shared it.  His magic yearned for the peace he could see there.  Crimson and gold swirled around the image and projected it into the very fabric of the cosmos.   Dream shuddered with the force of one young human's magic.  It reverberated in symphony to his dream of love.

Serenity:

A golden haired angel with an impish temperament and a burden of duty that would crush another.

Serenity:

The long awaited and forever treasured light of hope for the future.

Serenity:

The defence against Anger.

Serenity:

His Usagi.

***

Morpheus, garbed in shadow, stood opposite the vileness that was Anger.  The death of Elysion had taught him fury.  The failure of Earth had shown him madness.  The loss felt by the Speaker had planted wrath.  The lord of Dream knew Anger in all of its forms and he knew its weakness.  He waited for the distant human to understand that knowledge and make use of it.

And then it came, as he knew it would.  

Dream pounded with the magic of a single human.  It was an orchestra of magic and emotion, of soul and heart conducted by one who moved through Dream as if he were born to be there.  Morpheus knew the source of inspiration for the song that raged throughout his realm.   He knew the truth of the crimson-gold that sang the music with such a soul-felt yearning.  

He knew and he laughed in joy as his realm responded in kind.

Nightmares were soothed and fantasies comforted.  Billions of sleeping dreamers, not just on Earth, smiled at their dreams of peace.  The souls of Earth's sleeping sisters danced in harmony that strengthened their embattled sibling.  

Anger faltered.

Morpheus smiled.

No sword did he draw.  No dagger or spear or glaive.  Power of purest gold was raised in all its splendour.  White stars in the depths of eyes of midnight blue flared.  A gold awareness of the peace of eternity joined and strengthened the immature power of gilded crimson.  

"Tell thy master that once more has he failed.  The Renewal will come.  Now leave abomination, you are not welcome within my realm."

Mortal souls glowed with peace and Sin could not persist.  Anger drained from the universe and was once more lodged within the Darkheart.

Morpheus paid no more notice.  Gently he guided his mortal aide in his manipulations of the realm and together god and man healed the fabric of reality.  All was as it should be and should always have been.

***

The mortals below should have feared as the three angels battled the demon in their skies.  They should have cowered from the titanic forces unleashed above them.  The magnitude of the war being fought should have inspired panic of those in the combatants' shadow.  None of these things happened.

Earth calmed her children.

God's angels had inspired them.

And Dream united them.

In the depths of a million souls serenity rose, supported in hands of crimson and gold.  A million souls saw the truth of that image and it was engraved on their hearts for the remainder of time.  A million souls sang with peace and hope.  The universe answered.

Sin withered under the onslaught of all that it was not.

Three blades keened as they spliced air. 

Rage exploded in the atmosphere but it was a helpless rage.  Pride was defeated and, mere moments after another guardian destroyed its sibling, it was banished back to chaos.

The three angels hung in the air for a moment longer and the people below them basked in the relief the divine trio radiated.  Not one could accuse them of Pride.  It was a profoundly staggering realisation, to those who had the perception to understand, that even the Prince had been unsure as to the outcome of the battle.  Yet, still he had fought.  It did not surprise them for though the angels were not omnipotent they strived towards that elusive ideal of perfection that all souls tried for.

 Without a word being spoken an elderly man began to clap in a slow and stately rhythm.  A moment later a young mother two blocks away joined him, then a horse still hitched to a buggy began to raise and lower its fore-hoof against cobblestones.  There was not a single hoot or whistle as over a thousand birds flapped their wings without taking to flight.  One-by-one, group-by-group and then mass-by-mass, no matter the species and each in their own manner, the souls of Paris applauded.  Still not a word passed human lips, no growl emerged from canine throats, or hiss from feline but the ovation was all the more profound for its silence.  With actions not words were the angels thanked for their deed.

It was in that thunder that three angels took their leave of the people of Paris.  The light of the stately setting sun wrapped them in its brilliance and when the distant orb sank below the horizon the three figures were gone.  

No new mythos arose from that day's event though the effects were wide spread.  Christianity prospered no more than any other religion, yet all who believed were possessed of new faith.  Of those who did not follow a church some joined and others went on to live their lives with a sense of purpose that they had lacked before.  Perfection was not attained but none regretted that and instead continued striving.  And not one soul present ever spoke a word of what he, she or it had experienced in the presence of the angels.  They lived with it and, without words, shared it with those they loved but the miracle was hidden within memory.  Never would those who had seen allow their memories to be sullied and so the 'what' was forgotten and all that was remembered was that it had happened.  

It was enough.

***

She saw the gold dance in the aether around her.  Sparks of crimson flared and faded and she felt as if a blanket of purest love surrounded her.  She welcomed it, luxuriated in it and returned it whole-heartedly.  Through the power she felt three specks of evil fade from perception and she knew that she was safe.

Before her a rift waited and, for a moment, she hesitated.  A small form twisted in her arms and fell away.  The tiny bulk grew, wings stretched and friendly eyes filled with regret.  Gentle claws nudged her and her balance was gone.  Unwittingly she stumbled through the rift.  Darkness reached for her and gold comfort fell away.

Once more she was alone.

***

She did not open her eyes.  She was back in the realm of the waking, she was on Earth and Darien, her Mamoru, had saved her but she did not open her eyes.  Luna was sitting with Kian and having her fur stroked by the human man.  Both radiated warmth and companionship yet she did not open her eyes.

She was in love.

He was mortal.

She was in love.

He was not her soulmate.

She was in love.

He was her Mamoru.


	12. Epilogue

Okay, here it is; the last part of this section of the Book of the Renewal.  I'll leave you all to it in a minute but first thing is all of the thanks I have to give to people for being so patient and encouraging, it was much appreciated.  Second is that plot holes that you've noticed and have been bugged by should be brought to my attention ASAP (PLEASE).  I've bitten off more than I can chew with this thing and between that and the months it's been since I last worked on the series; I'm having troubles with the third book.  Sorry, but even the first part of that probably won't be out until around Christmas.

I no longer need to explain how Darien + inners + outers + generals = 10 reincarnates.  If it's not already clear it should be by the end of this.  And I know there are at least three people who are now horribly surprised because it turns out that I can count after all.

That's it, I'll leave you be.  Enjoy.

Draegyn

The Guardians of Selene – Epilogue

The second in the Book of the Renewal

By Draegyn

Dragynne2000@yahoo.com.au

"I don't get it Darien," Jyp repeated, "Why are you just letting her go?  I thought you loved her."

Darien ignored his blonde friend and continued to lean against the doorframe and stare at the group immersed in their semi-solemn conversation.  _She_ was in the middle of them, her gentle smiles and off-colour jokes cheering those around her.  She was safe now, her attackers sent back to the Hell they came from.  Physically she was nearly completely recovered, psychically it would be a little longer but that was not a reason to keep her there.  He wished that it were but what he wanted did not matter.  In less than an hour she would be gone from his life once more.

For a moment she looked up and their eyes met.  It was still there, that strange emotion that he could not name.  It had been there when he had returned to his apartment after the battle in Dream.  He had thought it pity for him at first.  No doubt that she knew what he felt for her and that it was real and alive within him.  The entire Earth knew, even if the various souls were unaware that they knew.  But something in him was unwilling to believe that he would ever inspire pity within her.  He could have used his still growing telepathy but he had not.  Her mind had remained closed to him as his had to her since that night.  They had avoided each other, making excuses to leave when the other came near.  He could still feel her in the back of his mind though.  She was a warm silver presence that he yearned for but could never have.

She looked away again and his friends who had witnessed the exchange frowned.  Darien knew that they were worried for him.  Even though he had told them the truth, that the 'relationship' between them had only been for show, they still worried.  Honestly he could not blame them.  His withdrawal from everyone was not calculated to reassure.  

Kian looked away from the window he was staring out from.  "They're here," he reported quietly.

The reincarnates had varied reactions.  Jyp and Alex were both angry when Darien refused to react at all.  Zack was sad, Michelle and Nick were regretful and Kian hid genuine pain behind a stoic exterior.

Serena merely nodded and stood.  Luna leapt to her shoulders as she retrieved a small duffle full of clothes and shrugged slightly.  "I guess this is good bye…"

"Not yet…" Jyp argued.

"We'll walk you down," Kian told her before the blonde reincarnate could start a scene.

Sapphire eye flicked towards indigo and away again in an instant.  "If you like."

"Of course we will," Kian assured her and took the duffle from her.  

En mass, the group left the apartment and unanimously headed towards the stairs, trying to delay the inevitable.  Darien trailed behind them, a slight but unsurmountable distance between him and his divine angel.  He listened as they chatted softly and gradually the many stairs were put behind them.  The door to the street was there and then they were through it.

A few metres distant a black BMW was parked against the gutter.  A white haired man stood waiting near the back door.  As soon as she saw him Luna bounded from Serena's shoulders and rushed to him.  Lovingly he picked her up and put her on his own broad shoulders before he looked to the blonde with a welcoming expression.

Serena merely scowled at him.  Darien was slightly surprised by her expression and then he recalled how the Guardian had reacted to Luna's rendition of the death of Pride.  Apparently she hadn't yet forgiven her friends for doing something so foolhardy… even if they had succeeded.  Artemis winced and his smile became slightly sheepish.  The woman's expression remained stern but her eyes began to twinkle with laughter.  Artemis' smile broadened when it was obvious to him that he had been forgiven.

Darien found it fascinating the way the two communicated with nothing more than their expressions.  There was no telepathy involved, only the familiarity between friends of a thousand years.  He wished that he could have had the time to get to know her like that and knew that he could never have it.   Meanwhile Serena had run the last few steps and had thrown herself into the other man's arms.  Darien watched the reunion wistfully.  It was time.

Darien glanced at Kian and the other man nodded.  He approached the car and Artemis released Serena to turn and face the human.  Kian proffered the duffle and Artemis accepted it with a nod of thanks.  While Serena started to make her final goodbyes he opened the back door and passed the bag to someone sitting in the shadowy interior.  The world vanished from Darien's mind as he realised exactly who was in there.

Once he knew he could not miss the impression of barely leashed power.  For an instant he felt fury at the temerity of Morpheus in coming to for her in this way when he was well aware of the pain it would cause Darien.  Then it fell away.  All that remained was an incredible weariness.

*_Don't tell me,_* he drawled at the older being on as narrow a telepathic channel as two days of Luna's tutelage allowed him.  *_Tick tock, my mortal clock, is about, to bloody stop!  Come to finish me off?  I just drop dead here and she's all yours?  You don't have to bother you know.  I didn't let Lust chain her to me and I won't do it myself… no matter how much I want to.*_

_*Such dramatics do not become thee, young Endymion.* _Within the darkness that inhabited the back of the BMW twin stars glimmered.

Darien glared.  *_Me?  I'm not the one who started with the whole mortal clock bit!  I would have thought that helping in Dream would have made you cut me some slack…*_

_*Is that why thou aided me in repairing the walls between worlds?*_

_*Of course not!  It needed to be done so I did it.*_

For a moment the concealed Morpheus did not respond and when he did his words where surprisingly gentle.  *_Never did I mean to threaten thee, young one, ever was my purpose a warning of things to come and naught else.  'Tis not I who shall end thy mortal span Endymion, but thee.*_

_*Are you saying that I'm going to commit suicide?*_ There was no answer.  *_Morpheus__?!  Morpheus!_* The god refused to reply and Darien cursed silently.  What was the old being going on about?

"Frog-face?"  *_Mamoru_?*

The young man started and blinked to find Serena standing only a step away from him.  "M… Meatball Head?"

She smiled wanly.  "I just wanted to say…" *_I… mother is allowing you to keep your memories on your oath that you will never share the truth of now… and then…*_

Darien blinked, in the magnitude of her impending departure he had not even considered the Law she upheld.  He should have.  *_You have it,_* he answered instantly.

*_Thank you I… Thank you Mamoru.  For everything.  I wish…  I…_* Her eyes closed for a moment and when they opened again he could see the torrent of emotions in them.  He did not reach out to them for to do so would be to loose his own. 

"Princess," Artemis called softly, reminding them both of where they were.  The others took it to be a pet name but he knew it to be the simple truth.  A truth that meant he was denied everything he had dreamt of.

"Good bye," she whispered and slowly turned from him.

He watched as, step by step, she walked to the car, not looking back.  Beside and behind him, his, no, _their friends were silent.  A pale hand reached out to her from the dim recesses of the car and she took it.  She started to duck and then she stopped.  Slowly, almost reluctantly, she turned and their eyes met.  Her sapphire gaze was brimming with tears and Darien felt his own heart tear yet again.  She was so beautiful.  He would do anything for her.  Unconsciously he took a step forward.  Then they both exploded into motion.  _

She wrenched her hand from Morpheus' and whirled away from the car.  Darien crossed the intervening steps in a heartbeat.  Then she was in his arms, her own wrapped around him as tightly as his held her.  His lips were upon hers as hungrily demanding of her as she was of him.  Their physical forms pressed against one another as close as they could force them.  His mind reached for hers, prepared to bludgeon his way through her shields if it were necessary but they were already dropped and her psyche was entangling itself with his desperately.  He demanded everything of her, her heart, her mind and her soul.  She was his and he would not let her refuse him.  She gave willingly and in return he offered her everything that he was, had been and could be. 

Their merging was not a physical one but purely mental and in it he found the identity of the nameless emotion that had dwelled within her eyes.  Love, she loved him with all of the passion that was in her and he was breathless from the force of it.  That did not mean he was not equal to it, anything but.  He felt the power within him rouse, purer than it had ever been before.  It poured into her and she soaked it up as if she were a desert and he the rain.  She took everything he had to give, unquestioningly and would have returned it.  He could have taken her then, in front of her old teachers, his friends and her supposed soulmate.  He could have claimed her forever as his own but he did not.

He could have fought when Artemis pulled her from his arms but he released her feely, if not willingly.

He could have stopped them when they bundled her into the back of the car and he knew that she would not have objected.

He could have kept her but he did not even try.  Instead he watched without a word as the black BMW stole her away from him.

She had given him her heart, freely in its entirety and he should have been exultant.  She returned his love for her but in the end it made no difference.  She was not his to love.

***

Andrew looked at his sister in concern.  She had not said a word since Artemis and Luna had brought her to the command room hidden beneath the arcade.  He was told that she had not said a word since Artemis had been forced to tear her from Darien's arms.  No, she had retreated within herself and now Morpheus kept a hawk-like vigil over her catatonic form.

Her blue eyes were blank as they stared into nothing and her pale face lax.  Everything he had feared had come to pass and worse than he had believed possible.  For all of her strength his sister's heart was so very fragile, as was the mortal's whose own lay entwined with hers.  He had wanted the two to be happy, he wanted for them to know the same joy he did but instead their agony of yearning pierced through even the most powerful of his shields.

"What are we going to do?" he asked of them all and received no answer for none of them knew.

Next to him Rita hugged him tightly and he returned it feelingly.  Luna and Artemis' knuckles were white, so tightly did they grip each other's hand.  The four stared helplessly at the pitiful heap of gold and silver in the Divine Star's grasp.  There was nothing they could do.  For all of their power and all of their love for her, Serena had to fight this battle on her own.

"Couldn't we have left them together?" Rita asked, "It's not the first time one of us has loved a soul that was not their soulmate."

"We could not risk it," Artemis sighed.  "The chance that they would be bound together was just too great."

"Love isn't about sex though!" Rita burst out, "They could have-"

"You didn't see them together," Luna interrupted, "Sooner or later they would decide to give everything up for their love."

"But it's their decision isn't it?" Andrew demanded and his fellow guardians looked at him aghast.  "Oh come on!" he cried harshly, "She has a right to choose her own path doesn't she?"

"I thought you agreed-" Artemis started, shocked.

Andrew shook his head.  "I do but…  She's so alone!  How many others have ever been forced to wait so long for completion?"

"Luna and I for one," Artemis returned immediately.

Andrew shook his head again.  "No offence Artemis but it was your courtship that took so long.  You were less than two centuries old when you actually met her.  Usa is nearly a solar millennium."

"Elysion would have been older than that when she was born if he had lived."  It was the first time that the Lunarian had heard the Star speak and his words caused only further distress.

"No, he wouldn't," Andrew denied, "If he hadn't been killed then she would have been born earlier.  As it was she held off physically incarnating as long as she could."

"So you believe her pain is Elysion's fault?"

"Yes!  No!  I don't know!" Andrew pulled away from his mate and began to pace.  "All I want to know is where he is!  He found her during the Darkmoon Crisis so why has he not come for her?  Why is he leaving her to suffer like this?"

Morpheus looked down at the disguised Lunarian in his arms.  "I think…" he began unsurely but never got the opportunity to finish.  Serena had awoken.

"You knew."  Her voice was flat but her eyes were bottomless pools of pain.  "You _knew_!"  She struggled to free herself from him but he refused to release her.

"Yes I knew," he admitted.

Andrew frowned but, before he could go to help his twin, both Artemis and Rita were holding him back.  Reluctantly he agreed to let the scene play out.

"I know you.  I know everything you have been and will be.  I _knew_ that there was only one soul who could cause such devotion in you and I knew when I saw you with him that I was not wrong."

Andrew's frown deepened.  He did not understand what the Star was saying but apparently his sister did.  He kept his peace and listened.

"_Why_?"  Her voice was hoarse with anguish.  And Andrew suddenly understood.  Everything clicked into place for him and he too wanted to know the answers to the teeming questions behind that single word.  

"Well Morpheus, why?"  Andrew should have felt something about challenging a Divine Star so frankly but all that he found when he looked was determination.  It was his twin's life the old god was playing with and he wanted answers.  The other Lunarian guardians watched the two future Stars confront the ancient one in silent disbelief.

Eyes so dark that only Serena could see the blue in them regarded them all thoughtfully and after a moment the pale face nodded.  "Were you aware that the Fall was engineered to kill a single mortal?"

Andrew's eyebrows rose of their own accord.  All that death… all that destruction…  "You're joking right?"  Behind him Luna and Artemis slowly nodded.  They had known?  

Morpheus shook his head.  "No I am not.  A young Star was born to mortal parents and he was to have been my Guardian.  I named him Elysion, though that is not the name his parents knew him by.  In due course he would have taken my place as Lord of Dream… he would also have been the mate of the Speaker's own heir and thus he had a critical part to play in the Renewal.

"However there were complications."

"Complications?" Serena's voice was brittle and Morpheus took a seat and pulled her down with him.  For a moment she was stiff at his side and then she softened and melted against him.  For a moment her brother was reminded of the way she had unconsciously curled against Darien even when semi-comatose.  Her appearance shimmered and it was Serenity who accepted the comfort of Dream's ruler.

"Complications," Morpheus repeated and stared at Andrew as he did so.  The Lunarian sighed and followed his sister's example.  He released his illusion of humanity and pulled a chair nearer to the one his sister and the god shared.  What was to be said would be done so between equals, Star to Star, with no barriers that might hinder communication.

"Elysion was a Star yet he was also born to a mortal line filled with obligations.  He was literally born a guardian and until he had fulfilled the duties that involved I could not claim him as my own.  So I arranged one hundred of the local years for him to see to his familial responsibilities, then I would come for him and his mortal life would end.  This provided Kaos with an opening.  Elysion was mortal and would remain so until the last hour of that century had passed so the Darkheart arranged for his death.  His handmaiden, a Darkstar called Metallia, and the sorceress Beryl who served the Darkstar much the way a Guardian serves his or her Star, were sent to ensure that Elysion did not survive his mortal span.  They began a war and, more than twenty years early, Elysion did perish as did the majority of life in the sector."

"The Fall," Tranquillity summarised in two words.

"Aye," Morpheus agreed, "The Fall.  They incurred the Speaker's wrath but it could not be proven that Elysion was their specific target and so the transgressors could only be given a punishment fit for the crime of destroying civilisation.  Thus they were limited and imprisoned…"

"Until the reincarnates were reborn to finish the job," Luna concluded.  "But that did not change anything for you.  Your heir was dead and you were angry, so you locked Dream away from us until he was returned to you.  The twist is that Elysion never passed through Death and so Lord Thanatos could not return his soul to you."

"Aye, but he found his way back to me on his own and the remaining years are near completed.  Even if they were not, the time has come for him to discharge his duties as a mortal Guardian and free himself from them in any case.  When that is done then his power will fully awaken from the veils I laid across them.  Then and only then will he be free to come to you Precious Lady.  For only then will he be safe from Kaos' machinations.  Already he unconsciously anticipates the completion of his ancient task and his real power grows restless.  The true gold of his power is showing through its restraints and all that is need is…"

"For me to accept the Imperium Silver Crystal and free him from his duty as its keeper," Serenity finished.

Tranquillity nodded.  If Darien truly wanted Serenity then he would have to relinquish his mortal self for only as Elysion would he have the strength to stand by her side.

***

They looked at each other wordlessly.  They were together yet they were a thousand worlds apart.  She smiled suddenly and her fingers traced his lips.

_"I know you now.  Do you know me?"_

_He opened his mouth to answer but her fingers pressed his lips back together._

_"Good, then trust me beloved.  Our time is not now but it will come.  I swear."_

_She moved her hand from his lips to his neck and pulled him down for a world-shattering kiss.  "The next time we meet, it will be for real."  _

_With that promise she faded from his arms and left him with the memory of her touch and scent to help him keep faith.  He smiled suddenly and chuckled.  She would keep her promise he knew it.  Until then… well he would not wish his lover to be disappointed upon her return.  Until then he would just have to seek other dreams of her that, though less real, were slightly more amenable.  Practicing was such a chore!_

_He laughed again and wandered off into Dream.  _

***

Kian stared into space while Jyp flipped through photos on the opposite side of the table.  Neither spoke.  It had been less than a day and not one of them did not feel the oppressive atmosphere in Darien's apartment.  It was as if all the joy in him had left with Serena and they all worried for him.  Kian and Jyp had elected to remain with him for the night and the fact that he had accepted their presence wordlessly had made them even more fearful.  The silver-haired man had not an inkling as to how to handle Darien's bleak depression and his mind worried at the problem like a dog with a bone.  

"Hey, I don't remember taking this one!" Jyp said to himself softly.

Kian blinked.  "What?"

Jyp looked up apologetically.  "Sorry Kian.  It's just I found my camera this morning and I got the film developed but one of the pictures looks to be overexposed and I'm pretty sure I didn't take it."

Kian blinked again and straightened.  "Can I have a look?"

"Sure."

Kian accepted the small rectangle of paper and looked at it with slowly rising hope.  Jyp was right when he described it as overexposed even if it seemed to be in the strangest way but the image was still clear.  Kian ruefully acknowledged that he had no photographic talent in the slightest but there she was.  She was washed out, her skin too pale and her hair as much silver as gold, her face looked at little strange and there was a hint of something gold on her forehead but it was otherwise as he remembered it.  A beautiful sleeping blonde and her startled cat, clear as day and perhaps something that would help Darien.

Kian stood and hoped.  A strange thing for him to do but he did not care.  

"What are you doing?"

Kian smiled tightly at the younger man.  "I'm going to show this to Darien.  Maybe it'll knock him out of his funk."

Jyp's eyes widened.  "Okay," he said incredulously, "You do that and I'll stay here.  At least one of us should survive the night that way."  He shook his head as Kian ignored him and continued to walk out of the kitchen.  "Darien is touchy" Kian heard behind him.  "And I don't mean in a touchie-feelie kind of way…"  The blonde's voice trailed off into incomprehensible muttering behind him and Kian ignored him.

He transversed the dark hallway easily, the spotless and sparsely furnished apartment easy to navigate even without light.  When he reached the bedroom door he knocked softly and waited.  When he received no answer after a minute he tried the doorknob and found it unlocked.  For a moment he hesitated.  Should he?  Memory of his friend's shattered eyes in an emotionless face decided him and he turned the knob.

The door swung inwards and he opened his mouth to speak but words failed him.  Darien was sprawled fully dressed across the bed.  His eyes were closed, his face was calm and his chest rose in the steady rhythm of sleep but that was not what had shocked Kian.  It was the sight of a luminescent being he could only describe as an angel hovering over the sleeping form that struck him speechless.  Even as he watched she laid down a dark object in Darien's hand.  A spark of light was cupped in her free palm and in its soft glow he saw her bend over and gently caress the sleeper's lips with her own.  In his sleep Darien smiled and relaxed.  Then she pulled away from him, rose from the bed and turned to face Kian.

Kian gasped loudly.  He knew that face.  Strangely alien though it was, glowing silver with delicate features and a brilliant golden crescent mark between her brows, he knew it.  She looked at him, the endless depths that he'd sensed were now plain for him to see.  

He reached out, tentatively, cautiously, afraid that he would scare her away with a thoughtless gesture.  With a gentle smile she laid her hand in his and let him draw her closer.  

"My name is Serenity."

He regarded her in awe.  She brought his hand closer to her for a more thorough examination and he remembered the photograph that he had held, forgotten.

She looked carefully a picture in his hand and her smile grew slightly rueful. 

"That's the thing with illusions.  They're so easy to trip up."

"Is that a problem?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head and moved backward towards the bedroom balcony.  His hand still caught in hers, he followed her.  She stopped at the threshold.  Her hair became molten silver in the moonlight and the colour was leeched from her leaving an ivory statue.  Wings of purest white began to spread behind her.

"Keep him safe for me?"

There was no need for her to name who she meant.  Kian knew.  "Always," he promised her.

Lightning-quick, she stretched on tiptoe and kissed his cheek with a touch as light as a feather.   "This one you did not have to steal," she whispered to him and he blushed, chagrined for a reason he could not explain.  Suddenly she stiffened at something she saw behind him and then she was gone in a rush of wind and feathers.

Kian whirled to find Jyp standing in the doorway, dumbfounded.  His mouth opened but before he could say a word a shadow detached itself from the wall and hissed, "_Forget_!"  The silver-haired man did not have to look to know that the bed was now empty.  

Jyp slumped and Kian found himself the focus of Darien's silent regard.  He did not say a word for what could he say?  What could be said about what he had just seen?  Had just learned?  About what would happen now?

They were on a precipice, Kian could feel it, and one wrong word or gesture here would do unmeasurable damage.  He retreated into silence.  Darien searched him for some unknown sign and Kian felt as if he were under an unimaginably powerful microscope.  Wordlessly he handed the younger man the photograph and for a long moment Darien just stared at it.  Then he looked back up and Kian relaxed.

"I'm going home," Darien told him, "Back to Tokyo."  He moved away from the door and reached to the floor.  Kian tilted his head as Darien straightened a white feather in his fingers.  "There's no reason not to now."  He stoked the feather tenderly and then abruptly dropped it.  

"I'm going with you," Kian responded calmly and Darien raised an eyebrow.

He walked back to the door and grasped Jyp's shoulders.  Kian grabbed the blonde's legs and together they hauled him to the bed.  

"Why?"  There was no resentment or anger in the younger man's voice, only curiosity.

Kian smiled slightly.  "I made her a promise."

Darien nodded and gestured to the door.  They walked out of the room together, leaving a bespelled blonde man asleep on the bed and a floor littered with several feathers and a photo that neither needed.  Serenity's image was already burned into their minds.

***

In the corridor of time Rini looked up from an image of the past wide-eyed.  "You really left him there?"

Her mother nodded solemnly.  "I had no choice.  We loved each other madly but he was not ready for the position that loving me would put him in.  I would not risk having him hurt so I left."

Puu smiled.  "Everything turned out for the best though Rini.  Both of them came through it stronger for the experience."

"They weren't very happy though."

"No Munchkin, we weren't."  Rini squealed at the sound of the new voice and her mother stiffened.

"Endymion Elysion what do you think you are doing up and about?"

The black-haired, blue-eyed Star smiled cockily at his wife.  "I'm fine Meatball Head, don't worry so much."

Neo-Queen Serenity glared at her soulmate and warned ominously, "Frog-face…"

"Now I'm only a frog because my princess hasn't given me my kiss yet.  When she does I'll turn into a handsome prince…"  He smiled at her crookedly.  Rini saw her mother's irritation vanish in a rush and hid a smile.  Her parents were always doing that to each other.  She, however, was harder to placate.  

"Papa, you have to be more careful!  You were very hurt."

He swept her into his arms and hugged her.  "I'm fine Munchkin and next time I'll be more careful."

Rini rolled her eyes as she returned the embrace but before she could reply her mother answered for her… from out of the mists!

"Personally Spore I wouldn't let him get away without making him promise that there wouldn't be a next time, but that's just me."  

Her mother gasped at her father's side and Puu spat a very bad word as the figure in the mist resolved into a younger Serenity.  Her skin was paler than normal and her feathers were all freshly grown but otherwise there was little difference between the two, aside from their eyes.  Both shone with wisdom and compassion but only the Queen's showed contentment.

"Usagi!" Puu growled.

"Hey Sets," an unrepentant Usagi chirped and she casually strolled up to the small gathering.  The picture of the past that was still imprinted in the mist near them caught her eye and she frowned as she took a closer look.

"Great, my life is what passes for a soap opera in Limbo?  I'm better than TV.  Simply brilliant!"  She turned away from the image with another frown and then examined Rini's parents.  They frankly returned the inspection and Rini found it more than a little strange to see the two almost identical Lunarian woman looking each other over.

Puu did not particularly care for it either.  "Usagi what are you doing here?"

"Not much," was the reply and Rini could hear the green-haired Law Keeper begin to grind her teeth.

Serenity hid a small smile and Rini wasn't the only one that noticed.  Her father leaned closer to his wife and whispered, "You knew this was going to happen?"

"It's been a thousand years.  I can't remember _everything_ that I've done in that time!"  Rini's father stared at her mother silently and Rini had to bite back a smile of her own as her mother sighed and gave in.  "Fine!  I had a little bit of reason to believe that she going to turn up sometime in the near… 'future'."

Puu whirled.  "You _what_?!"

Serenity shrugged in a manner that reminded Rini very strongly of the Usagi of the past who was now grinning widely.  "It had to happen at some point Setsuna, why not now?"

"After all Sets," Usagi added flippantly, "The Speaker has to be able to walk _all_ Realms, including Chronos'.  I imagine you'll be the one teaching me how."

"What?" the other Guardian repeated but Usagi ignored her in favour of her future self.

"You know it's really weird seeing you like this."

"Me?  What about you?"

"What about me?  My feathers have all grown back now so I'm perfectly normal so what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong I just hadn't realised how skinny I was before I had Rini."

Endymion interrupted then.  "If I'm not wrong Usagi's skinny because she still hasn't regained all the mass she lost fighting the spears.  Why won't you believe me when I say that you didn't get fat?"

Rini noticed that her father had slipped into calling the two Usagi and Serenity to keep them separate just as she had.

"She does believe you," Puu interrupted dryly, "She never thought she was fat, she just liked you telling her she wasn't."

"Setsuna!" Both Serenity and Usagi exclaimed.

Magenta eyes stared at them innocently and Serenity muttered something about spoilsports.  Usagi, however, was more philosophical about it and Rini realised that it was because her fun was still in the future for her.  The younger of the blonde Lunarians winked at Rini.

"You know Spore, I thought you were Toki's granddaughter or something, I had no idea that you were my daughter.  The thought spins me for a loop!"

Puu sighed again.  "Is there a reason you're here Usa?  Aside from general mischief making tendencies of course."

Usagi melodramatically put her hand to her heart.  "I'm hurt Sets-"

"Usa…"

"All right, all right."  The blonde smiled in a good-natured manner.  "Just wanted to ask Mr. Elysion there how exactly he came to be reincarnated without any help from either of my parents?  I assume that you have figured it by now."

"I might have," 'Mr. Elysion' chuckled.  "What would I get if I tell you?"

Usagi groaned.  "Oh great, he's become a comedian.  Look Frog-face I have had a really bad week and most of it is because of you!  I admit that the three days unconscious weren't your fault and you did save my life… several times, but I spent several days worrying about you or confused because of you!  In fact I think it's safe to say that my second trip to Earth was the most _frustrating_ trip in the history of short trips and now the future you is-"

Rini found herself gently handed to her mother as her father went to the steadily steaming Usagi and shut her up.  Completely.  Rini watched curiously as her father thoroughly kissed the woman who would be her mother while the woman who _was_ her mother watched on calmly.

"You aren't mad?" she asked.

Serenity shook her head with a small smile.  "No, that is me he's kissing after all."  Then Serenity's small smile turned into a small frown.  "I do hope she realises that she can't keep him.  He's mine.  Her Endy is still in the past."

Rini looked at her mother strangely.  She thought Pluto could be confusing; apparently her mother had a lot of potential in that department as well.  

Finally Endymion and Usagi broke apart but not by much.  For a moment they stared at each other, the tips of their noses almost touching, and he smiled at her.  "I came for you.  He will come for you.  I promise."

A small smile found its way onto the blonde's face and Rini realised that was what she had truly come to hear.  Rini's father chuckled again.  "Now was that all you wanted to know?"

Usagi flushed and she replied sheepishly.  "Well I really did wonder about the reincarnation thing."

Endymion smiled at her gently and Rini's love for her father grew as she watched him with her mother's past self.  "The crystal," he told her, "I was the last Keeper and there was no one else to protect it after I died so it trapped my soul within it.  When your father released the reincarnates' souls for your mother to send to be reborn it sort of 'piggy backed' the spell and caused me to be reborn as well.  It sort of reversed the process so that it was hidden inside me until I started to do magic and then I drew it out of myself.  That's pretty much it."

"Oh…"  Reluctantly she pulled away from him.  "I guess I should leave then."

Endymion nodded and let her go.

"We were going to show Rini how the rest of it happened," Serenity suddenly said and Rini saw both her father and Puu's eyes widen as they realised what Usagi's future self was about to offer.  "You could stay and watch it with her if you wish."

Puu made a strangled noise while her face became as red as her eyes.  Endymion just blinked, no longer surprised by his wife's whims.

Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook her head regretfully.  "No, staying here won't make it happen any faster.  I have to go and live it."  Rini's mother nodded and the Lunarian Guardian smiled at the small family.  "I guess I'll be seeing you in the ordinary manner next time."

Serenity nodded again and Usagi grinned.  "Ah well, at least one of us has access to him.  He is a great kisser isn't her?  I kind of wish that he'd let Lust win now…"

Rini blinked as both of her parents coughed slightly and Puu growled.

"Bye Sets!"  The younger Guardian disappeared into the mists and the elder turned to the Neo-Queen.

"USAGI!!!"

Serenity turned to her husband and Rini heard her whisper impishly, "At least I've got her to stop 'majesty'ing me!"  Then she sighed and turned back to the infuriated Guardian of Time.  "Sets, it needed to happen.  She needed to know that leaving him was the right thing to do."

Puu stopped growling but her eyes still glowed with aggravation.  "Why didn't you warn me?"

Rini's mother smiled angelically.  "But that wouldn't have been nearly as much fun!"  Puu glared and Serenity met her eyes smugly.  "Besides for showing Rini Darien's dreams you deserved it!"

Rini watched her father's eyes narrow.  "She did _what_?"

Serenity shrugged while Puu paled.  "She showed her some of the dreams you were having of me back then."  

Puu winced and protested, "It wasn't like you ever got to the good parts back then anyway so I figured it was safe enough."

Rini's father glared at Puu and then smiled sourly.  "Okay Sets, now _I owe you one."_

Setsuna shuddered.  "You wouldn't dare…"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Interfere with my dreams and I'll…"

"Whatever made you think I'd tamper with _yours_…"

"…  Not Chronos'!"

Rini's father began to snicker and Serenity sighed.  "Ignore them Small Lady, let's start with the next part shall we?"

"Sure!"

Her mother thought for a moment and then mused aloud, "I think the next relevant part was about two years later.  Yes, when I was reassigned to get me out of the sector and away from your father…"

Rini looked at her mother in surprise and then fixed her eyes avidly to the image in the mist as it brought the past back to life.


End file.
